La Mujer de Mi Hermano
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Cuando Endimión Sheields el hijo del multimillonario Artemis Shields descubrió que había una persona idéntica el manipulador y astuto como era no desaprovecho la oportunidad de sacar partido, podra Darien chiba someterse a las ordenes Shields
1. Chapter 1

Los personajkes son propiedad de la gran Naoko T yo solo me adjudico la historia que mi loka cabecita esta desarrollando

Cuando Endimión Sheields el hijo del multimillonario Artemis Shields descubrió que había una persona idéntica el manipulador y astuto como era no desaprovecho la oportunidad de sacar partido

-te ofrezco bienestar, salud y la educación de tu hija a cambio de?-dijo arrogante el pelinegro

-A cambio de?

-Tu vida por la mía que te parece

_**La mujer de mi hermano capitulo 1**_

La noche en la ciudad de las vegas siempre era lo mismo Fiestas, alcohol, juego y mujeres, como siempre los hijos consentidos de los millonarios mas poderosos de Estados Unidos se reunían para derrochar dinero a diestra y siniestra, quien soy Endimión Shields el hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, hago con mi vida lo que quiero y cuando quiero y gracias a mi apellido puedo hacer lo que me plazca

-Vamos Endy tu puedes amor-Gritaba eufórica Beryl mientras yo soplaba los dados buscando la suerte que me había acompañado en toda la noche

-Biennn- Grite cuando el par de seis me dio la victoria- eso es- dije emocionado mientras besaba a mi acompañante

-Eres un Rey Endimión, el rey de los juegos hermano-decía mi mejor amigo Diamante Black a pesar de la diferencia de edades diamante era como el hermano que Artemis nunca quiso darme a la final Rubeus Black era el socio de mi padre y su mejor amigo

-Somos los reyes del mundo Ante- el rio – tu y yo y estas bellezas –dije sin duda alguna el alcohol ya estaba en todo mi sistema nervioso porque decía palabras sin sentido

-Sip tenes razón amigo mío –contesto Ante igual de ebrio

-Amor –dijo Esmeralda la compañera que Ante había escogido para esta noche yo siempre escogía a Beryl era linda tenía unas curvas de ensueño y me conocía perfectamente por lo que no cometía errores - es tarde Ante- Miro su reloj de pulsera para constatar lo que había dicho-porque no nos vamos haz perdido mucho dinero si, nos vamos a la habitación y te doy eso que a ti te gusta –lo miro provocativamente – y vi el enojo en los ojos de mi amigo

-A mi nada ni nadie me manda menos tu mujerzuela –dijo enojado agarrándola por la boca bruscamente- quien eres ¿mi Padre? A ti no te debe importar cuanto estoy perdiendo si no cuanto te debo pagar

-Vamos a la ruleta hermano- trate de tranquilizarlo por dos sencillas razones primero me estaba yendo muy bien y si Ante se ponía pesado podían sacarnos del casino y dos no quería escándalos lo vi asentir así que abrazados y trastabillando por el alcohol en nuestros cuerpos caminamos hasta la mesa de la ruleta

-Todo al 16 rojo- dijo Ante colocando todas sus fichas en el numero elegido

-Todo al 66 Negro-dije yo el negro siempre era mi color favorito

La ruleta fue puesta en marcha y mientras giraba todos los apostadores de la mesa observaban expectantes en donde quedaría la famosa bolita

-sesenta y seis negro- dijo el tahúr mientras recogía las fichas y me las entregaba

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta -expreso Ante enojado-¿hiciste pacto con Lucifer has ganado toda la noche desgraciado- me golpeo el hombro-

-Escogí a la mujer correcta –le dije mientras besaba muy provocativamente a Beryl que era como arcilla en mis manos

-bebe quiero irme a la habitación – dijo ella-ya hemos ganado suficiente por hoy –además quiero algo de acción –bateo sus pestañas seductoramente eso era más de lo que yo podía resistir Beryl era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer pelirroja con un culo de infarto solo pensar en su estrecha cavidad hacia que mi pequeño Endy estuviera siempre listo

-Si tu tienes razón vámonos ya si no voy a quebrar este lugar preciosa le dije guiñándole un ojo oye Ante ¿vienes?

-Nooooooooo ve tu Mariquita, yo voy a apostar una vez más vamos Esme-dijo diciéndole a su acompañante, solo reí mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Beryl llevándola hasta la caja

-Esto es vida –dije al llegar a la caja a cambiar mis fichas la chica me miro y sonrió - mañana volvemos ehh no te olvides de mi lindura –le dijo recibía mi cheque 45 mil dólares en una noche no me haba ido nada mal - ambos caminamos hasta las afueras del Treasure Island,

-Endy- Ronroneo Beryl en mi cuello como gatito mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el mi pecho introduciéndolos por la camisa –Mañana podemos ir a comprar el abrigo de piel que vimos en la tienda del hotel

-Todo depende-dije alzando las cejas mientras entregaba las llaves del auto al vallet parking

-¿Depende de?- pregunto ella haciendo un puchero y pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros

-De que también te portes esta noche muñeca-dije mientras apretaba su trasero provocativamente a lo que ella emitió un falso gemido

Antes de que pudiera capturar sus labios en un beso salvaje y demandante Kelvin llego trayendo a mi último bebe mi Maserati Gran Turismo S plateado

-Su auto señor- dijo nervioso como siempre

-Gracias kelvin como siempre te haz ganado tu propina – dije mientras sacaba de mi billetera una buena suma de dinero y se la entregaba al tonto quizás estaba guardando dinero para quitarse esos feos lentes

-Gracias señor shields- decía el chico emocionado- espero que vuelva –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta claro que quería que volviera para dejarle mas dinero

Arranque rápidamente mi auto volaba por las avenidas de la ciudad del nunca dormir y llegamos al hotel en menos tiempo que cuando uno dice _Hola_ solo basto que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran para que Beryl se abalanzara sobre mi pasando los brazos por mi cuello y enredando sus piernas a mi cintura nuestros labios se unieron en un beso salvaje cargado de lujuria y deseo

rodee su cintura con mis brazos mientras la encarcelaba entre mi cuerpo y la pared de la caja metálica

El ascensor empezó a ascender al igual que la notable erección en mis pantalones mientras ella se refregaba en mi miembro sin un atisbé de vergüenza el pitido del ascensor nos advirtió que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino más sin embargo no cambiamos de posición estábamos demasiado sumidos en la lujuria y el deseo como para detenernos a ver si alguien nos estaba viendo camine a tientas por el oscuro corredor hasta encontrarme con la única puerta de ese piso el pent house Shields, y no se cómo diablos metí la mano en mi bolsillo hasta encontrar la tarjera no estaba pensando con la cabeza adecuada, la deslice por la cerradura y de inmediato entramos al interior del inmueble, tome a Beryl apretándola aun mas por la cintura y arremetí junto con ella en la pared haciéndola emitir un jadeo de dolor y excitación mientras la besaba metiendo mi lengua hasta la garganta la sentí temblar y no pude evitar sonreír por el efecto causado apreté mas su trasero dejándola saber que Enddy estaba mas que deseoso por encontrar aquel agujero que nos llevaría al nirvana

Oh Dios, eres increíble- gimoteo ella en mi oído mientras se afianzaba de mis hombros –Más…más ¡así!- grito con su rostro contraído mientras repetía la acción de refregarme en su pelvis

-No soy Dios Beryl, soy Endimión, aunque el calificativo también me gusta-respondi arrogante mientras repetía la acción

-Dios Dios Dios- chillo ella al sentir el bulto de mis pantalones

- No sabía cariño que fueras tan religiosa aunque no me quejaría que cuando termine contigo me veneraras y rindieras pleitesía - le dije con una sonrisa arrogante al verla tan desesperada por mi fricción

_por favor –rogo al ver que lo que quería era jugar un poco saque sus pechos sobre el escote de su vestido y empecé a succionar sus pechos como bebe hambriento mordía sus duros montículos de carne desesperado. Sip definitivamente no era mi cabeza pensante la que estaba usando ya que manos se encargaban de subir su vestido de un solo tirón me di el lujo de rasgar la pequeña tanga llevaba esa noche e introduje con violencia dos de mis dedos de una sola estocada

-ENDIMION!- grito Beryl al sentir como mis dedos bombeaban en su interior fuertemente ella enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos negros y muy pronto empezó a contraerse entorno a mis dedos, los saque con al misma violencia que los introduje ella gimió frustrada

-No nena aun falta –dije con voz ronca por su propia excitación, mi miembro se retorcía dentro de mis pantalones deseando salir a encontrarse con lo que tanto deseaba con una mano aguante a Beryl por el trasero sin despegarla de la pared mientras que con la otra abría el cinturón y el botón de mi pantalón que gracias a la gravedad descendió en un santiamén ella jadeo al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior busque en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta el ya reconocido paquete metálico y la rasgue con mis dientes sacando el preservativo

-siempre listo-dijo ella jadeante

-Nunca estoy con la guardia baja –respondí con voz estrangulada

-Lo tenias todo planeado verdad- dijo ella entre jadeos

-No pero Dios me quiere y todo sale mejor de lo que planeaba- dije y antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas me adentro en su interior dejándola emitir un grito mudo volvi a succionar sus pezones mientras la embestía fuertemente azotándola contra la pared entraba y salía de su cuerpo a un ritmo frenético. Su respiración golpeaba mi cuello, y varios mechones de cabellos se pegaban a su frente debido a el sudor , el sonido de sus jadeos en mi oído era casi la mejor música que podía tener, ella gimió, lloriqueo mientras sus cuerpo se contraía con el mio su espalda se arqueaba con fuerza buscando más acercamiento y sus uñas se encajaban en el Armani negro que llevaba puesto sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron apretando mi miembro y un grito en mi hombro me aviso que ella había llegado a la cumbre del placer tres embestidas mas y el cuerpo mi se tenso llevándome a mi nirvana personal ella se recostó en el hueco de mi hombro nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas debido a la actividad realizada

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se restablecieron salí de ella y la guie hasta la cama para seguir disfrutando de la noche ella se quito su vestido mientras yo me despoje de mis prendas de vestir la noche apenas empezaba, Beryl abrió las piernas en una clara invitación a algo mas y sin pensarlo dos veces me introduje nuevamente en ella para seguir disfrutando de los placeres de la carne

Al dia siguiente el desperté cerca de las 4 de la tarde debido los insistentes timbrazos de mi celular mire la pantalla para el nombre de la personas con quien menos quería hablar _**"Artemis"**_ lo tire en la mesa , no tenía ganas de discutir con mi padre observe a su acompañante desnuda y tumbada boca abajo y luego lleve las manos a mi cabeza que en esos momentos parecía querer estallar abrí el cajón de la mesa de al lado y tome un par de aspirinas, mientras me levantaba y caminaba en dirección al baño

Luego de una larga y relajante ducha salí del baño solo con una toalla amarrada mi cintura sonreí al ver mi cama vacía Beryl era la mejor por eso la escogía siempre ella sabia perfectamente que cuando el saliera del baño ella ya no debía estar en mi cama ni en mi departamento, agarre mi celular para ver 9 llamadas perdidas unas de mi mejor amigo y otras de mi padre, decidi llamarle a Diamante pero me enviaba a buzón muy seguramente el muy hijo de puta estaba aun tirándose a la zorra de Esmeralda, luego de batallar duramente conmigo mismo decidí que era mejor saber para que mi padre me llamaba con tanta insistencia marque el numero y no llego a la tercer timbrada cuando se escucho la voz cansada del viejo Shields

-Por fin apareces –dijo con voz de reproche como siempre

-Sin sermones padre o cuelgo -conteste sin ganas de discutir- me llamabas con insistencia no ¿para que diablos soy bueno?- dije mientas me sentaba en uno de los sillones de mi habitación

-¿Donde estas? –preguntó

-Muy lejos ¿para eso llamas?-dije fastidiado nunca me había llevado bien con el y no empezaríamos a estas alturas de mi vida. Ahora que ya no lo necesito

-Te quiero aquí mañana a las 9 am –dijo Artemis enojado por mi manera de hablar

-A las 11 te sirve-dije despreocupado no me iría hoy a New York

-He dicho a las 9-repitio alzando su voz dos octavas más de lo debido

-Y yo he dicho a las 11 si te sirve bien, si no te aguantas ahora una mujer desnuda espera en mi cama así que adiós – colgué el teléfono antes de que empezar con sus sermones de moral etc etc

Me recosté en la cama nuevamente hoy era sábado y no tenia ganas de ahcer mucho.

Nuevamente la noche caía en la ciudad de las luces y los juegos cuando el sol se oculto baje al lobby muy seguramente Beryl me esperaba allí

-Puntual como siempre Beryl - le dije al encontrarla esperándome en uno de los sofá ubicados en el lobby

-Para ti siempre soy puntual- dijo ella mientras se levantaba pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y besando mis labios

-Y eso me gusta –dije con una sonrisa arrogante-Mira para ti-extendi el paquete que traía en mis manos ella lo tomo entusiasmada al abrirlo sus ojo se ensancharon

-Es hermosa – dijo colocándose la estola en piel Mink de color marrón-Ohh Endy -exclamo -Pensé que la habías olvidado-

-Nunca olvido nada preciosa tú te lo ganaste – su abrazo su fuerte – Mañana debo volver a New York, Mi padre me necesita así que vamos a cenar y luego al casino – caminamos hasta la entrada del hotel Bellagio

-A donde iremos Corazón – dijo Beryl acariciando mi pierna

-Mas te vale tener esa mano quieta o no iremos ni al restaurante ni al casino –dije acariciando la suya

-Aun quieres mas tigre-dijo y yo alce las cejas sugestivamente-Tengo hambre-hizo un puchero que me pareció ridículo pero reí

Acelere mas a fondo disfrutaría esta ultima noche en las Vegas…. Por ahora

**En otro lugar de las vegas **

El Todd English's Olives estaba a reventar como casi todas las noches en las vegas los empresarios más importantes se reunían allí para finiquitar negocios o pasear con mujeres atractivas siempre era lo mismo estaba atendiendo una mesa cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo mire sobre mis hombros alguien que pudiera ayudarme, Jadeite entendió mi mirada asi que el se quedo tomando mi orden corrí hasta la cocina para contestar la llamada al ver quien llamaba

-Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- chillo Hotaru del otro lado del auricular

-Como esta la princesa de papá-le dije a mi pequeña

-ben papi hoy no fui al collegio la nadiz me sango ota vez y manche la colcha de Sailor V que me legalaste vedad que no te pones bavito papi- dijo con voz triste

- No mi amor –dije evitando que ella notara mi preocupación -¿sangraste mucho?-pregunte

-un potito vedad Tita- a lo lejos escuche el si de Mina-papiii el oto fin de temana vamos a hacel la obla escolar yo soy una vamiposa –decia entusiasmada

-una que?-rei

-una vamiposa papi esas que vuelan la tita me eta hatiendo las alas de colol nalanja y lojo y velde y atul

-Hotaru dejame hablar con papa luego le cuentas de la obra ya empezó Sailor V- dijo Mina

-te kielo papi –dijo ella y escuche sus pasitos correr

-No corras que te sangra la nariz – le grito Mina

- Hola Corazón -dijo ella

-Mina dime la verdad sangro mucho –pregunte preocupado

-Lo de siempre Darién – dijo resignada- la lleve con Haruka le receto nuevos medicamentos odio llamarte para esto pero necesito el dinero

-Tranquila el lunes te girare para que compres lo que necesites y algo mas para que te compres algo para ti

- no necesito nada para mi Darién, no te preocupes por eso mejor tu te quedas con ellos los necesitas para sacar copias y esas cosas-dijo riendo

-Estoy bien en la universidad todo marcha bien no necesito dinero y tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo con muy buena paga-odiaba mentirle a Mina pero cuando me entere que Hotaru tenía leucemia no pude seguir estudiando, solo me interesaba la salud de mi hija no podía perderla no como a Rey

-Estas ahí- dijo la vocecilla de mi hermana

-Si aquí estoy ¿y como esta la academia?- a lo lejos podía escuchar la cadena de venus de mi hija

- Bien ahora estoy terminando el disfraz de Hotaru para la obra a Rey le hubiera encantado verla disfrazada Solo espero que su nariz no sangre

-Maldita enfermedad –susurre- no le basto con llevarse a mi esposa ahora quiere llevarse a mi hija

- Darién- me reprendió No debes hablar así

- te enviare el dinero el lunes, dale un beso a mi pequeña dile que la extraño mucho y que papá estará ahí el día de la obra escolar

-Darién- escuche que me llamaban, Andrew llego hasta donde estabas y con la mano le pedí unos segundos mas

-Si Mina gracias por todo te quiero hermanita besos ya debo colgar el jefe llama -colgué

-Chiba no puedes pasártela hablando por teléfono en el turno pueden corrernos, El jefe te esta llamando hace horas Darién

-Lo se Drew lo se-suspire

-Era Mina-dijo mi mejor amigo

-Si era ella Hotaru volvió a sangrar-le dije frustrado

-Le dije a Malachite que estabas en el baño pero ve a ver que quiere – me dijo el respire profundamente solo esperaba que no me corrieran necesitaba el dinero

Camine hasta llegara a la oficina de Malachite toque dos veces y reuní todo el valor que tenia en ese momento

-Quería verme Señor?-pregunté al llegar delante de su escritorio

- Darién –dijo sin quitar la vista de sus papeles-Hoy viene a cenar el hijo de un amigo mío-quiero que lo atiendas como si fuera el hijo del rey de España, Endimión Shields es un buen cliente asi que en tus manos queda el servicio y su critica hacia ti si es buena te quedaras pasaras el periodo de prueba-dijo colocando los pápeles en la mesa y mirándome a los ojos- si es mala pasaras a la lista de desempleados de Norte America he sido claro

-Si señor –le dije cabizbajo

-Vuelve a tu trabajo Chiba

Sali de la pequeña oficina respirando profundo tenia que complacer en todo al hijito de papá para que pudieran darme el trabajo al fin y pasar esta prueba necesitaba el dinero y seguramente después de que el señorito de sociedad dejara una buena propina iba ser muy fácil pedirle la salida al jefe para la obra de Hotaru, volví a restaurante y me encontré con Jadeite a quien agradecí su colaboración con una mirada estaba atendiendo una mesa cuando vi al señor Malachite salir de su oficina el pez había llegado y yo debía salir a pescar

Entregue el pedido de la mesa 18 a Andrew y acomode mi pajarita mejor suspire notablemente nervioso el tal Shields era mi prueba empecé a caminar hasta llegar a la mesa suspire y hable

-Bienvenidos a Todd English's Olives mi nombre es Darién chiba y esta noche seré su mesero- dije claramente mientras entregaba la carta ninguno de los dos me miro directamente algo que me alivio un poco estaba muy nervioso

- Yo quiero las costillas de cordero con crema de elote - Dijo la hermosa pelirroja que iba con el hombre me entrego la carta y me miro a los ojos por su rostro pasaron varias emociones al verme sorpresa, miedo, desconcierto su mirada vago entre el hombre frente a ella y yo varias veces eso me hizo sentirme más nervioso aun

- A mi puedes traerme -dijo el hombre me concentre en lo que el pediría sin dejar de ver a la mujer que parecía no reponerse – el pulpo a la parrilla con vinagreta de guisantes, ajo tostado, tomate y perejil – dijo se quito sus lentes oscuros y fue allí cuando sentí que el tiempo se detuvo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude darme cuenta el porqué del desconcierto de la mujer ese hombre era idéntico a mi sus ojos eran azules como los míos sus cabellos negros pude ver que por sus ojos también paso el desconcierto – como aperitivo y como plato fuerte la langosta de Maine acompañada por papas al gratín y de postre, el soufflé de vainilla de Olives –dijo aparentando calma pero estaba igual de conmocionado que yo

-Lo mismo para mi – dijo mujer sin salir de su estupor

- Y una botella de vino blanco – dijo el sin quitarme la vista de encima

-¿Alguno en especial señor?-pregunte mirándolo de igual forma

- Que me recomiendas?-pregunto el

- puedo recomendarle el Greco di Tufo D.O.C.G. y el Pulvino son los de mejor cosecha- recomendé

-tráeme una botella de Greco di Tufo D.O.C.G., y por favor procura ser eficiente – esto último lo dijo de manera arrogante respire profundamente antes de dar un sí señor y retirarme con el pedido por Hotaru haría lo que fuera

_**Pov de Endimión**_

-Es idéntico a ti- exclamo Beryl cuando el mesero se había marchado

-Ni tanto preciosa yo tengo clase- dije sonriente

-sabes a lo que me refiero parecen hermanos- dijo sorprendida

-Soy hijo único recuerdas- le recordé

- Si lo se pero es que son como dos gotas de agua son exactamente iguales

-Bueno ya basta si quieres te dejo la noche libre para que te revuelques con el meserucho- dije fastidiado si bien ese hombre se parecía a mi ella no tenia porque estar recordándomelo

-No te molestes amor mío –dijo acariciando la palma de mi mano- dicen que todas las personas tenemos un doble al parecer hoy conocimos al tuyo-rio y yo la mofe

-No me causa gracia Beryl –dije antes de que el mesero llegar con nuestros aperitivos lo observe detalladamente teníamos el mismo color de ojos y de cabello quizás la misma altura solo que mi cuerpo estaba mejor trabajado que el de él

-la botella corre por la casa señor – me dijo mientras servía mi copa barrí con la mira el lugar hasta ver a Malachite subí mi copa en señal de agradecimiento y el asintió, el mesero sirvió la copa de Beryl y luego se retiro

-Estas enojado cariño-dijo Beryl acariciando mi pierna por debajo de la mesa – la muy zorra empezaba a excitarme y vaya que me gustaba

-No –dije serio – solo no me gusta que me comparen con cualquiera

-Yo no te estoy comparando bebe solo dije que eran muy similares en lo físico pero estoy segura que no te llega ni a los talones – sonrió-¿ A dónde iremos esta noche? Al Planet Hollywood,el Palazzo, al Mirage o al Stratosphere Tower

-Umm al Stratosphere Tower serás mi talismán de la suerte nuevamente- le dije coqueto

-siempre que tu quieras bombón- dijo acercando su boca a la mía, Sabes no he sabido nada de esmeralda desde que salimos del casino esta madrugada ¿haz tenido noticias de Ante?

-Diamante para ti – dije llevándome una cucharada a la boca disfrutando de el contraste de sabores- Me estuvo llamando esta mañana pero no pude atenderle a lo mejor se quedo con Ante dormida el no es como yo- dije

Comimos en santa paz mi doble paso varias veces por nuestra mesa chequeando que todo estuviera en orden comimos el postre y le deje mi saludos a Oliver como siempre había sido una cena deliciosa pague la cena y le deje una generosa propina a mi doble no todos los días puedes ver lo lindo que eres, Sali de allí directo al Stratosphere Tower

Al llegar le di mis llaves al vallet asegurándole que si algo le pasaba a mi bebe el la iba pasar muy mal, tome a Beryl del brazo y nos encaminamos a la mesa de Póquer hoy quería probar algo diferente

-Pero Miren a quien tenemos aquí el magnánime Endimión Shields – Dijo una voz familiar

-Moon – dije encarando una ceja – papito te soltó la cadena y viniste a divertirte perrito- dije burlonamente

-No, vine a divertirme ¿Juegas? –Zafiro sonrió con sorna como si no supiera que el muy estúpido aun le dolía haberme encontrado con Berjerite un día antes de su boda por supuesto no hubo boda y su familia salió en todos los titulares de la prensa estadounidense todo un ridículo luego de unos meses se casaron para callar los comentarios

- A eso vine ¿a qué quieres jugar nenito?

- A joderte la vida imbécil- me reto

-cartas- dije al crupier, Beryl se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso según ella de buena suerte el crupier empezó a entregar las cartas a cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa zafiro se sentó frente a mi y me miro con odio le devolví la misma mirada, uno a uno los jugadores se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedamos el y yo

-Duplico mi apuesta- dije colocando más de sus fichas en el centro de la mesa

-Seguro? Shields puedes arrepentirte no-

- Como que me llamo Endimión Shields –dije besando a Beryl

-Triplico la mía –dijo el tonto se tenía mucha confianza sonreí –

-Papi te golpeara Zaf no debes malgastar asi su dinero –dije con sorna

-cállate y Juega Shields – mascullo entre dientes

Miré mis cartas tenia un par de "A", un "10" y una "J". Aún faltaba una carta y él tenía una probabilidad del 34.4% de ganarme, sí es que tenía una "K" y una "Q" en mano

-¿Pagas, Moon?- lo piqué

-¿Qué tienes un flush?- dijo mirando las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Paga, sí quieres saberlo nenito -

- caballeros, cartas por favor- nos pidió el crupier tras no haber más rondas de apuestas.

El niñato mostró con una sonrisa socarrona su par de "K" que le daban un impecable Full House con un trío de "K" y un par de "A"

-Supéralo Shields- dijo sintiéndose victorioso los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir

-Un momento, aún faltan mis cartas- le sonreí magistralmente y di vuelta mis dos cartas. Un par de "A" que me daba la victoria con un reluciente "póker" - reí al ver la cara de desconcierto de Zafiro

-Eres un maldito hijo de perra-dijo entre dientes

-Dime algo nuevo idiota-le dije

-Vamos Zaff-dijo un hombre de cabellos rosados- haz perdido suficiente con esa apuesta

-See vámonos este lugar huele a estiércol-dijo el niñato levantándose de la silla

-See el tuyo cuando perdiste idiota-sonrei y Beryl me acompaño-Salúdame a Berjerite y dile que cuando quiera pasarla bien ya sabe donde buscarme-Zafiro se detuvo y se giro todo paso muy rápido y no pude darme cuenta cuando sentí fue un duro golpe en mi ojo derecho que me hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo

-Eso no debiste hacerlo imbécil-dije levantándome rápidamente lance mi primer golpe haciéndolo trastabillar logrando partir su boca zafiro se recompuso y paso la mano por su labio para limpiar la sangre-que te dio miedo –sonsaque –el arremetió contra mi dándome un duro golpe escuche el grito de Beryl y luego zafiro fue detenido por su amigo mientras yo era sujetado por un guarda de seguridad

-Eres un maldito bastardo-grito el

-Lo se eso mismo decía tu esposa claro que ella lo acompañaba de un seeeeeee dame mas endy ahí ahí-lo pique sabia perfectamente donde le dolería

-Vamonos Zaff-dijo el hombre de cabellos rosados

-see llévatelo –grite

-Señor me temo que va a tener que dejar las instalaciones del casino-dijo el guarda un hombre moreno y corpulento

-Acaso no sabe quien soy yo-le dije

-si lo se señor pero son políticas del lugar, lo mejor es que abandone el lugar –dijo nuevamente el hombre

-Ok me voy – dije alisando mi saco

-aun podemos ir a otro de los casinos el Mirage esta cerca-dijo beryl

-Quiero ir al departamento- dije limpiándome la sangre de la boca

-Entonces vamos al departamento y te curo esos golpes mañana se verán horribles

-Quiero ir. osea yo solo Beryl mañana viajo temprano a new york

-Volverás?-pregunto

-Claro preciosa –dije el vallet parking trajo mi auto la ayude a subir y arranque deje a Beryl en su departamento y conduje camino al hotel-Maldito Moon- dije mirándome en el retrovisor mi pómulo se veía hinchado y muy seguramente mañana se vería morado

Llegue al hotel y busque una bolsa donde deposite hielo me acosté en la cama colocando la bolsa en las partes adoloridas no supe en que momento me quede dormido, al dia siguiente me levante muy adolorido tome un par de aspirinas y me fui directo a la ducha me mire en el espejo y efectivamente mi ojo se tornaba entre morado y verde y mi labio estaba hinchado me vestí con un jean y una camisa negra me coloque mis zapatos y saque uno de los sacos del armario junto con un par de lentes oscuros llame a Sasuke para que viniera por mi tome mi maleta de mano y me dirigí al aeropuerto

En viaje fue rapido prendí la laptop y me distraje revisando correos electrónicos y movimientos de la bolsa de valores a las 10:30 llegamos a Nueva York el señor Hino me esperaba

-Joven Endimión-dijo al verme- es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente en casa

-Como esta Señor Hino supo algo de su nieta? –pregunte

-No señor es como si a mi niña se le hubiera tragado la tierra hace mas de dos años no sabemos de ella

-paciencia hombre- toque su hombro y me subí al auto

-A la mansión joven?-pregunto

-A Shields Inc. Mi padre me espera –dije mientras leía un mensaje de texto en mi celular –

_Espero que tu carita no haya tenido muchos golpes, vuelve pronto que te extraño besos tuya por siempre …._

_Beryl_

_Volveré lo más pronto que pueda preciosa mantén las peirnas cerradas para que pueda abrírtelas cuando vuelva -_teclee y le di enviar iba a guardar mi celular cuando este comenzó a sonar

-En donde andas pendejo- grito Diamante

-En Nueva York asuntos que atender con Artemis-dije sin ánimos

-te estuve buscando ayer pero ni tus luces –saliste muy lindo en el periódico –rio burlonamente-que paso con el imbécil de Moon

-Lo mismo de siempre no soporta me halla follado a su mujer -el señor Hino me miro por el retrovisor –Ante debo irme ya llegue a las instalaciones de Shields, tratare de resolver este asunto pronto

Entre a la empresa y oprimí el botón 12 para llegar hasta las oficinas administrativas

-Hola Amy mi padre esta-le giñe un ojo a la secretaria de mi padre, ella se mordió el labio y no pude evitar recordar el buen polvo que tuvimos en el ascensor y como ella se mordía el labio para callar sus gemidos-No hagas eso –dije pasando mi pulgar por su labio sabes que no es bueno para tu salud mental-sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo

-Su padre lo esta esperando señor Shields-dijo nerviosa

-El señor déjaselo a mi padre yo solo soy Endy para ti pensé que después de nuestra aventura en el ascensor tendríamos mas confianza

-ENDIMION- la voz fuerte de mi padre me hizo bufar

-Hasta luego linda – dije y volví a giñarle el ojo y la vi estremecerse podría jurar que su bragas estaban empapadas es más estaba justo en la puerta con mi padre y podía sentir el olor de su excitación

-Siempre haces lo que te viene en gana cierto Endimión-dijo mi padre sentándose en su silla de cuero

-Buenos días padre yo estoy bien me alegro saber que tu también-dije sentándome en el sofá frente al escritorio –ya estoy aquí que es eso que querías decirme

-Me entere de tu problema con zafiro-bufe aquí venia el sermón –que no te cansas de molestar a ese muchacho

-ajam

-he querido esperar a que sientes cabeza Endimión si tu madre estuviera viva muy seguramente

-muy seguramente se habría muerto al ver tu comportamiento- sabia ese comentario como la palma de mi mano, me quite los lentes y el me miro asombrado

-No tienes arreglo tienes 25 años por dios santo que te paso allí

-umm digamos que Zafiro quedo peor – me levante del sofá y me serví un whiskey – eso era todo-dije fastidiado por estar en ese lugar

-No como te decía he querido esperar a que sientes cabeza pero como tu no pones de tu parte he decidido que te casaras con Serenity Winston

El whiskey salió de mi boca gracias a la carcajada que di –con la gorda Winston –ajajjajajaja-no podía aparar de reír

-Si anda ríete todo lo que quieras pero yo reiré más si no te casas con Serenity Winston

-Estas loco padre no me casare y menos con esa tonta dientona y gorda dije retomando la compostura Artemis estaba muy serio

-Si no te casas con Serenity Winston y pasas mínimo un año casado con ella toda mi fortuna pasara a obras benéficas y te quedaras en la calle, ya quiero verte sin poder gastar como te gusta

-Estas loco sabes que puedo alegar demencia –dije riendo

-Me he practicado un examen antes de redactar el testamento en el que dice que estoy perfectamente bien no tengo la fortuna que tengo por tonto Endimión o te casas con Serenity o te quedas sin un solo peso-dijo con una estúpida sonrisa

-Eso es tan antiguo padre un matrimonio por conveniencia por dios y luego dices que el loco soy yo-dije colocando el whiskey en el escritorio

-O lo tomas o lo dejas- dijo mi padre arrellanándose en su sillón

-Que bajo haz caído Artemis –dije con odio

-No me importa sentaras cabeza a las buenas o a las malas

-Que te garantiza que siente cabeza-dije retándolo

-Serenity es una chica dulce y tierna ella te hará cambiar

Reí mi padre estaba completamente loco-si esa es la única estupidez que dirás debo volver a las vegas

-Piénsalo Endimión o te casas o te quedas en la calle tu eliges –dijo riendo

Sali de la oficina enojado azotando la puerta, llegue a la calle y di un grito de frustración

-Que miras te parezco familiar –le dije a un estúpido que me quedo mirando entonces una genial idea paso por mi cabeza mi padre quería hacerme sentar cabeza pues le daría ese gusto-Taxi-grite –Al aeropuerto –dije mientras le marcaba a Keru para que tuviera el avión listo

Cuando regrese a las vegas aun era de dia - al El Todd English's Olives -dije al taxista cuando llegue al restaurante hable directamente con Malachite

-Endimión Shield dos veces por aquí a que le debo el honor –dijo levantándose de su asiento

-Necesito hablar con tu Mesero el que me atendió ayer –dije

-Darién, esta en su dia de descanso

-Necesito su dirección –dije sin notarme desesperado

-Algún problema? –dijo preocupado

-No, debo irme-dije secamente mientras salía de su oficina esa noche casi ni dormí necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos tampoco llame a Beryl al día siguiente desperté muy temprano y me fui directo al El Todd English's Olives entonces lo vi pasar baje de mi maserati y fui directamente hasta donde el estaba hablando por teléfono asi que decidí esperar

-See Mina ya te consigne el dinero hermanita un cliente me dejo una buena propina- dijo a la persona con quien hablaba-esta el valor total de los remedios de mi pequeña mariposa algo para el mercado y un poco mas para ti y no puedes negarte me ayudas mucho al quedarte con Hotaru –dijo –si cuando pueda te enviare el resto pequeña te quiero mucho besos cuídate y dale un beso a mi princesa –colgó

-Tienes dos min….-iba ser cordial ¿yo? Endimión Shields –recapacite a tiempo poniendo mi voz fría nuevamente….- . vamos sígueme tengo que hablar algo contigo ahora- le dije

-Señor Shields- dijo sorprendido al verme ahora estábamos vestidos casi de la misma manera solo que yo vestía con clase y obvio marca -Si tiene alguna queja debe hablar con el señor Malachite-su voz denoto nerviosismo

-si tuviera alguna queja no fueras a trabajar hoy Chiba-le dije

-Entonces no se de que tenemos que hablar usted y yo –expreso

- tu solo sígueme- le dije con dientes apretados y camine hasta llegar a mi auto- piensas quedarte todo el dia allí – dije al verlo observar a mi bebe-sube- él se subió algo desconfiado

conduje hasta el Hard Rock más cercano pedi desde el servicio al auto un café negro y espeso -Lo escucho- dijo el

-Darién verdad – el asintió- tienes una hija cierto-volvió a asentir- que al parecer esta algo enferma-su mirada denoto tristeza y volvió a asentir ¡ Bingo lo tenia!- ya veo

-señor entro a trabajar en media hora le pido por favor sea breve ya que no estamos aquí para hablar de Hotaru-

"directo tal cual como era yo"- pensé

-Exacto Chiba –le dije- quiero proponerte un negocio-

-Que tipo de negocio?-pregunto

-uno fácil –explique

-Soy pobre pero honrado-dijo

-cuando el pan se escapa por la puerta la honradez se va por la ventana – aplique un viejo refrán

- No entiendo

-te ofrezco bienestar, salud y la educación de tu hija a cambio de?-dije arrogante

-A cambio de?

-Tu vida por la mía que te parece –ahora solo esperaba que mordiera el anzuelo

diantres la verdad aun no quería subir porque ando re embolatada pero abri mi usb para buscar unos archivos y ls furo que el fic me hizo ojitos de cordero degollado jajajajajaj tratare de subir semanal ojo no prometo sigo en la búsqueda de alguien que me ayude aunque nadie podrá remplazar a mi mami yessi te extraño hermosaaaaaaaaaa uhh psicología jajajajajja hagan que vuelva a mi jejeje espero les guste el fic es M porque como vieron Endimion no es el príncipe que todas queremos es un hijo de su santa mamasita y sera Muuuuuuyyyyyyyy malo en este fic, díganme le gusto la idea el titulo esta obviooo jajaja será que Serena Winston aun es gordita y dientona jajajjajaja este fic será pov Endy/Pov Darién quizás uno que otro Pov de sere siempre y cuando la ocasión lo amerite ahora si os dejo en la noche subo sueños un besoooooooooo

May


	2. Chapter 2

Los persoanjes de S Moon no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko T.

Se que estaba perdida pero es que tengo tantas cosas por hacer y mi cabeza sigue explotando ideas estoy empezando tres fics..asi que imaginen mi cabecita como esta bombardeada de ideas y lo que no tengo es tiempo para escribir tratare de acomodarme no les prometo nada pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que pronto tengan con que entretenerse(Nueve Meses, Dueño de mi Destino y Colgando en tus Manos)….

Darién Pov

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi conversación con Endimión Shields había negado su "oferta de trabajo" como el la había llamado no podía simplemente hacerme pasara por el casarme con una extraña y vivir a su lado por un año simplemente no podía aunque ciertamente me daba muchas ventajas sobretodo la protección que tanto anhelaba para Hotaru

Baje del auto bus y camine por la acera de la localidad de mi pequeña casa al entrar reinaba el silencio chequee la hora en mi reloj de muñeca las 11:30 muy seguramente Mina y Hotaru estaban en clases, camine hasta la cocina y tome un vaso de agua de la nevera sin dejar ningún desorden cuando sali me tope de frente con la foto de mi boda con Rey que estaba en la estantería, la tome aun no me reponía por su perdida Rey era mi otra mitad mi complemento.

Recuerdo que cuando llego a casa esa noche echa un mar de lagrimas pidiendo posada, ella era la mejor amiga de Mina y yo estaba mas que calado por ella solo que no me atrevía a decírselo

Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Rey- dijo Mina asustada cuando bajo las escaleras y encontró a su mejor amiga llorando en mi pecho

-Tienes que ayudarme Mina-sollozo-No puedo casarme no con el me obligaran Mina–Dijo con voz rota abrazándose a ella ¿casarse? Ella había dicho ¿casarse?

-Dijiste casarte-dije como estúpido

-Solo necesito posada Darién hasta que pueda irme fuera de la ciudad

-Por que dices me obligaran Rey-Dijo mi hermana separándola de su cuerpo

-Escuche cuando mi padrino hablaba con mi abuelo le decía que Nicholas esperaba a que me graduara y para eso faltan tres meses-hipo –debo irme lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarme

-Puedes quedarte –dije tranquilamente

-De veras Dar –dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro eres la mejor amiga de Mina pero creo que debes volver a casa

-Pero tu haz dicho que –Mina rebatió inmediatamente

-se lo que he dicho –dije calmado mi hiperactiva hermana podía transformar un vaso de agua en tormenta-Rey hermosa –un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas –Puedes vivir con nosotros pero creo que es mas conveniente esperar a que termines la preparatoria

-Pero Dar-Mina chillo mas no al deje hablar-Mina y yo nos iremos de aquí tan pronto ella termine la prepa asi que si tu deseas puedes venir con nosotros si te vienes ahora tendrás que ir a clases y te encontraran- dije y lo siguiente no em lo espere Rey había pegado sus labios con los míos sus movimientos eran torpes pero muy placenteros me deje llevar por el beso tratando de sincronizarnos olvide todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor y la atraje a mi cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente hasta que escuchamos el grito de mi hermana

-WIIIIIIIIIII –nos separamos abruptamente sonrojados y jadeantes ninguno de los dos teníamos practica en el arte de besar –¿Entonces?-dijo Mina aceptas y agradecí al cielo que ella no dijera algo indiscreto Rey asintió –esta noche puedes quedarte aquí me imagino que discutiste con tu abuelo

-No –dijo ella sin mirarme –escuche todo y hui

-Debes llamarlo decirle que estas con una amiga –dije mientras caminaba hasta el teléfono-se lo di y cuando nuestras pieles rozaron sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo ella también temblo asi que pensé que quizás el teléfono estaba desprendiendo energía –Tengo que seguir estudiando me ire a mi habitación, Mina estas a cargo no te acuestes muy tarde -bese el tope de la cabeza de mi hermanita y subi directo a mi habitación los labios me ardían y aun tenia esa sensación extraña en mi cuerpo

Fin Flash Back- - - - - - - - - -

Asi fue como cuando las chicas terminaron su preparatoria nos fuimos a vivir a spring valley unos meses después era mi novia pero cuando ellas nos conto que había visto a uno de los guardaespaldas de su padrino me llene de miedo que se la llevaran de mi lado y le propuse ser mi esposa seis meses después ella me dio la noticia de que seriamos padres estábamos tan felices pero uno nunca es feliz al 100 por 100

Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Supe que no fuiste a la academia hoy bonita –dije acercándome a mi esposa y dándole un ligero beso había cambiado de universidad gracias a una beca estatal y comenzado a trabajar

-No me sentí muy bien hoy bebe, tu hijo da mucha lata –rio y me uni a sus risas

-Traeré tu Cena ponte cómodo- me dijo mientras saltaba de la cama trastabillo un poco pero alcance a agarrarla por la cintura

-Amor…-dije en tono de reproche ella se giro para verme

-Se que no debo correr pero de seguro vienes hambriento –dijo dándome un beso en la nariz

-Estas bien te veo muy pálida estas comiendo lo suficiente ¿compraste las vitaminas?-pregunte preocupado reciente nos habíamos enterado que tenia una pequeña anemia

-Sip me siento bien solo fue un mareo corazón –dijo ella sonriente

-Y Mina?-pregunte

-Fue a cine con ese chico Yaten el baterista de la banda de la academia-bufe- No somos unas niñas Dar, voy por tu cena –dijo y salió de la habitación me descambie con parsimonia el local donde trabajaba había estado a reventar y pronto entraría a finales de sexto semestre a veces pensaba en dejar los estudios y dedicarme a trabajar debía mantener tres mujeres y quería que a mi bebe no le faltara nada pero Rey se moriría si dejo la universidad me enfunde en mi pijama Rey estaba demorando asi que fui a buscarla la encontré en la cocina desmayada y con sangre en su nariz la lleve la hospital más cercano y de allí la remitieron a otro y fue cuando la noticia me llego de golpe

-Familiares de la señora Raye de Chiba –dijo un señor canoso se veía algo cansado

-Soy su esposo –el doctor me observo de arriba abajo y luego me invito a seguirlo hasta llegar a la habitación de Rey-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte Rey se veía muy pálida mucho mas pálida que alguna otra vez

-No tengo buenas noticias hijo –me dijo el doctor

-hable-demande –le paso algo al bebe

-El feto esta bien tiene el tamaño de un feto de 10 semanas su corazón late fuerte, Pero ella no esta bien –dijo el doctor

-Tiene una anemia que estamos tratando con vitaminas –dije mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi esposa que yacía dormida

-No muchacho lamento informarte que tu esposa padece de leucemia -Leucemia la palabra rezumbo en mi mente una y otra vez – aun podemos hacer algo por ella pero –el doctor se callo de repente

-Digalo doctor –dije tratando de no desmoronarme

-Debemos practicar un legrado

-Matar a mi bebe – la afirmación sonó a pregunta

-Y salvar a su esposa

-Y salvarla a ella –repetí

-Nunca –me gire a la voz Rey estaba despierta –No matare a mi bebe me escucha doctor –dijo enfadada

-Rey –susurre

-No puedes Darién es nuestro-Grito

-Rey – me gire al doctor –hay otra posibilidad

-Desafortunadamente mi niña No la hay –dijo el doctor mirando a mi esposa con ternura Rey tenía solo 18 años -Esta avanzada y debemos practicarte quimio terapias eso mataría al feto

-Hotaru-dijo ella con voz rota –sera una niña y se llamara Hotaru como mi madre –dijo ella – no morirá, ella esta bien-dijo acariciando su pancita-

-Hemos practicado pruebas mi niña al parecer aun no la ha afectado pero lo hara

-hay maneras de –suspiro y apretó mi mano para este momento yo solo escuchaba no podía articular palabras-Hay maneras de que la enfermedad no le afecte

-Podemos medicarte hija y con una buena dieta es muy probable que el feto no se vea afectado –dijo el doctor en un gesto paternal –pero la enfermedad acabara contigo

-No me importa sálvela a ella –Mire a Rey horrorizado estaba dando su vida a cambio de la de nuestro bebe

-NO-grite –Rey reacciona si tu estas viva podrás darme otro hijo

-Estaré viva y no quiero otro hijo quiero este mi pequeña princesa –dijo mirándome ferozmente-

-Por favor reacciona y si la enfermedad avanza –grite desesperado –y si te lleva a ti y a ella –pregunte

-El doctor acaba de decir que me medicara –dijo ella tranquila-no te pasara nada mi amor mami te cuidara de ella misma si es necesario-dijo hablándole a la pequeña pelotita que salía de su cuerpo

-Rey, Rey, -dije

-Es mi decisión Chiba-dijo y supe que nada la haría cambiar de posición

-Fin Flash Back-

Camine hasta mi cuarto dejándome caer sobre la cama al menos tenia que agradecerle a Shields que me hubieran dejado salir " asi lo pensaras mejor Chiba es el futuro y la salud de tu hija y la educación de tu hermana" –dijo me gire a medio lado los recuerdos volvían a llegar a mi cabeza uno tras otro

Flash Back- - - - - - - - -

-Rey –dije al ver como se quedaba sin fuerzas –dame a Hotaru debes descansar amor

-estoy bien son las quimio me dejan –suspiro –sin fuerzas

-Estarás bien –dije mas para mi que para ella –Hotaru tenia dos meses y era una preciosura regordeta tenia los cabellos negros y los ojos tan purpura como los de su madre

-Como te fue en la universidad –me dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama

-Bien cansado como se porto ella hoy –pregunte acostando a la luz de mi vida en su cunita mi pequeña hija me tenia comiendo de su dedo meñique

-Es una niña muy bien portada-miro en dirección a la cunita-Dar-susurro- ¿me abrazas?-corrí hasta donde ella dándole un abrazo lleno de amor -Tengo Frio – me dijo

-subire la calefacción –dije pero ella me jalo

-no te vayas casi no te veo –exclamo-sales muy temprano llegas muy tarde

-Amor debo trabajar hermosa pero hoy llegue temprano Andrew me cambio el turno

-Andrew es un amor –dijo pegándose a mi cuerpo –bebe – me llamo tan cariñosamente como ella solia llamarme

-Si me llega a pasar algo te haras cargo de ella –dijo en un susurro

-Nos haremos cargo de ella los dos preciosa –deje un beso en su coronilla

-Dar….

-umm –dije distraído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos que ahora eran escasos y sin brillo

-Me amas

-Mas que a mi vida hermosa

-Me besas por favor-baje mi rostro hasta el suyo y con mi nariz delinee sus labios

-Te amo Hermosa –dije y al bese con todo lo que tenia odiaba verla tan demacrada tan débil esa maldita enfermedad se la estaba llevando pero Rey peleaba con todas sus fuerzas ella trato de hacer el beso mucho mas intenso hacia meses que no teníamos ningún tipo de intimidad pero no me importaba lo unico que quiera era que se recuperara y siguiera siendo Mi REY, ella suspiro fuerte y entonces sus labios dejaron de moverse contra los míos -Rey- dije dándole palmadas a sus mejillas blancas como el mármol-Rey – despierta hermosa toque sus manos estaban heladas –Rey –dije desesperado-No Rey no me hagas esto dijiste que ibas a estar bien Rey por favor Hotaru te necesita yo te necesito también Rey no nos dejes MINAAAAAAAAAAAA-grite a mi hermana que estaba abajo con su novio, después de largos 7 días Rey mi esposa, mi bonita, la madre de mi hija murió llevándose con ella mi corazón

Fin Flash Back-

Seque las lagrimas que corrían libres por mis mejillas ante el recuerdo en cualquier momento llegaría Mina y Hotaru y no debían verme asi, sentí la puerta cerrase con mucha fuerza

-HOTARU-grito Mina –para ser tan pequeñita tienes una gran fuerza

-No es juto tita no es juto- gimió mi pequeña me levante de la cama y camine fuera de la habitación

-Muñeca serás el arbolito donde jugaran las ardillas y las mariposas-dijo Mina con ternura

-No quielooooo yo quielo ser la vamiposa- sollozo-Rinni es una estúpida ella no lo sabe hacer yo si estúpida nariz

-alguien debe lavarse los dientes con mucha agua y jabón –dije la llegar a la cocina

-PAPI!-Chillo la única razón por la cual me despertaba todas las mañanas, cuando Rey murió me llevo con ella pasaba días sumido en la tristeza rodeado de su ropa y sus cosas maldiciéndome a mi mismo por no haber obligado a Rey a hacer algo mas cuando nos enteramos de su enfermedad hasta que un dia Mina me coloco a Hotaru en los brazos

"_Ella__ya__perdió__a__su__mama__crees__que__es__justo__que__pierda__a__su__papa__también__ "__-__me__dijo__y__entendí__que__yo__debía__vivir__por__ella_

-A ver porque la princesa de la casa esta diciendo palabras tan feas – dije mi pequeña se ruborizo y empezó a llorar aferrándose a mi pecho

-Papa esta aquí mi amor-dije acariciando su espalada

-No sere la vamiposa papito la Señorita Monica le ha dado el disfraz que hizo tita a Rini –dijo sollozando

-Ya le explique que serás el arbolito –exclamo Mina acariciando sus cabellos que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ella

-No quielo- dijo ella apretando sus agarre en mi cuello

-Pequeña sabes que le hare a tu disfraz de árbol –La cabeza de Hotaru se despego de mi hombro

-que halas tita? –pregunto

-Ve a lavarte las manos y ven a comer para contarte- mi hija se removió en mis brazos y corrió en dirección al baño

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte

-Su nariz ha seguido sangrando y la maestra Mónica prefiere no fatigarla mucho –dijo ella -solo le cambio el papel ¿Cómo estas?-dijo abrazándome

-Preocupado esta sangrando mucho

-Cuando corre demasiado, tiene Cita con el doctor Tomoe en dos días nos dira los resultado de los últimos Semanas

-Maldición -Chille- Tiene 4 años por dios

-Es una niña muy madura para su edad ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotras?

-Una Semana –dije besando el tope de su cabeza

-Y la universidad-pregunto separándose de mi

-Tengo un permiso especial –menti

-Ve a la mesa compre comida china –dijo mostrándome la caja -Imagino que no haz comido-negué

-Mira tu –dijo y se giro para servir el almuerzo

-Gracias –le dije

-No agradezcas la amo – dijo ella, fui a sentarme justo cuando mi pequeña encendía la Tv

-Podrás ver Sailor V después de almorzar Hotaru – dijo Mina desde la cocina – Estúpida olla se escucho ya sabia de donde sacaba mi hija esas palabras Hotaru rio

-Tita siempre se quema con la olla –dijo colocando sus manito en la boca sofocando sus risas reí

-Claro búrlense- Mina salió de la cocina con dos grandes Guantes y un delantal

Comimos en paz Hotaru se sentó en mis piernas y empezó platicarme lo que hacían sus amigas y porque Rinni era tan odiosa según ella

-tiene un globo de cala de gato papito según ella es su luna pelota y no me lo pleta-dijo haciendo un puchero –me compras uno papito-dijo

-Sip –dije mientras saboreaba la ensalada

-Te quielo –dijo

-Y yo a ti

-No quelo blocoli-dijo sacándolo de su plato

-Si no lo comes no hay Sailor V – dijo Mina

-Papi-mi hija me miro buscando ayuda

-Ni te atrevas a desautorizarme Chiba –rugió Mina

-Anda come uno o papa se pondrá triste –dije a regañadientes lo hizo después bajo corriendo a encender la tv

-Yo los lavo -dije recogiendo los platos de la mesa

-Me harías un favor estoy muerta – dijo ella

- ve a descansar – dije y me coloque el delantal para lavar los platos sucios cuando termine me senté con Hotaru a ver lo que restaba de su anime favorito

**Endimión Pov**

Habían pasado varios días desde que le había propuesto el negocio a Chiba el se había marchado a ver a su hija pero había podido conseguir su numero telefónico le marcaba una y otra vez al celular pero no me contestaba el maldito se estaba escondiendo y estaba jugando con mi poca paciencia, me enderece en la cama para observar los cabellos rubios desparramados en mi almohada conjunta ….Mimet, no era tan buena como Beryl ni siquiera tenía sus curvas pero tenía Coño y era una chica obediente en la cama me levante sin buscar con que cubrirme…. era mi casa

Busque en mis pantalones mi billetera y la llame

-Mimet- rugí fingiendo enojo- Mimet mas te vale que te levantes- ella abrió sus ojos y se enderezo poco a poco mirándome fijamente saque el dinero de mi billetera y lo arroje a la cama –Lárgate –grite sus ojos se abrieron

-Pero Endy

-Endimión para ti golfa, ahora toma tu dinero y lárgate antes de que me vea obligado a sacarte con los de seguridad- dije mientras la veía levantarse cubriendo su desnudes con la sabana que ridiculez ella era una puta mas

-A Beryl no la tratas igual –chisto colocándose las bragas

-Beryl solo se revuelca conmigo para ti soy uno más de tus clientes-dije –te quiero fuera para cuando salga del baño –grite

-Eso es lo que tú crees muñeco-susurro no le preste atención y me fui directo a la ducha tenía que ir a ver como estaba el manejo en las oficinas

Si era un bebedor, jugador, mujeriego y fumador pero a la voz de dinero yo era el mejor sabia como conseguirlo fuese de la forma fácil o cortando algunas cabezas en el camino, deje que el agua quitara los restos de mi noche anterior esa si que había sido una noche genial el Coyoye Ugly había estado mucho más caliente que el mismo infierno

Anude la toalla a mi cintura mientras escuchaba el repiqueteo de mi celular y por el timbre ya sabia quien era _Artemis_

-Padre-dije al contestar

-No entiendo para que tienes celular si no contestas

-Contesto a la gente que me importa –bien le dije que él no me importaba

-Te quiero aquí el fin de semana –Grito Artemis y podía jurar que se apretaba el puente de la nariz

-No puedo-dije fuerte y claro-Tengo una fiesta en el Diablos

-Me importa muy poco lo que tengas que hacer he dicho que te quiero acá el fin de Semana no te estoy sugiriendo ni pidiendo un favor –dijo enojado

-Y yo te dije que tengo el día reservado

-No me hagas ir por ti Endimión –dijo entre dientes

-Adiós Artemis –dije para colgar

-El domingo se llevara a cabo tu compromiso con Serenity Winston, Peter te traerá y el señor Hino te recogerá el sábado a las 3:30 en el aeropuerto

-Ya te dije que no iré además yo aun no he aceptado casarme con esa-dije exasperado

-Te casaras con ella si eres al menos la mitad de lo inteligente de lo que tu dices que eres Endimión y más te vale tratar a Serenity como todo un caballero y agradece que no pongo como condición que me des un nieto a ver si por fin haces algo bueno en esta vida, está listo el sábado si no quieres que cumpla mi amenaza y que te quedes siendo la basura de hombre que eres -no pude mas revente el celular en el piso Artemis siempre sacaba lo peor de mi siempre

Trate de serenarme genial ahora no tendría como llamar a chiba peine mis cabellos y busque el Armani gris para salir rumbo a la oficina

Me tomo menos de 20 minutos llegar a Shields construcción parquee el auto hoy había optado por el Ferrari camine sin prisas hasta el ascensor y oprimi el botón Nº 23 en donde estaba mi oficina al llegar me dirigí a mi oficina con Karmesite siguiéndome los talones

-Señor Shields el doctor Aguila dejo este sobre para usted ayer –dijo dejándolo en mi escritorio

-Tiene una cita con el señor Malachite Negaverso a las 10:30

-Cancélala-ladre

-Pero señor-trato ella de negarse

-No me gusta repetir ordenes Karmesite-dije entre dientes

-Ok señor –dijo apenada- a las 10 tiene una junta con los directivos por la perdida en la bolsa de ayer

-Genial-murmure

-Y el señor Artemis llamo para decirle que Peter lo esperara en la pista a las 2:30 el dia sábado que ya el hablo con usted

-Puedes irte –le dije antes de que ella terminara necesitaba a Chiba y lo necesitaba urgente-no me pases llamadas

Tome el sobre que me había de dejado mi buen amigo Águila si debía dejarle mi vida a un tercero al menos tenia que saber al menos quien era Darién Chiba

Tome el informe detallado de uno de los mejores investigadores de toda las Vegas era interesante chiba no era tan insignificante como yo creía empece a leer detalladamente

_Nombre: Darién Andres Chiba Eart_

_Edad: 23 años –el tipo tenia mi edad_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 03 de agosto de 1985_

_Estatura:__1.75-__yo__era__unos__tres__centímetros__más__alto_

_Tipo__de__sangre__o+_

_Estudios realizados: 8 semestres de medicina_

_Resumen._

_El__individuo__antes__citado__es__huérfano__fue__adoptado__a__los__6__años__tiene__una__medio__hermana__que__estudiaba__preescolar__una__hija__de__tres__años__que__padece__de__leucemia__aguda__y__su__esposa__murió__hace__tres__años__tiene__6__meses__viviendo__en__las__vegas__anterior__mente__residía__spring__valley__ha__laborado__como__barman__y__mesero__no__tiene__antecedentes__judiciales__ni__historial__crediticio_

Solté la hoja que estaba leyendo Chiba estaba limpio si se negaba no podría chantajearlo con nada. revise el informe observando si encontraba el numero de Darién pero al parecer águila no había echo muy bien su trabajo oprimí el botón del intercomunicador llamando a Karmesite

-Karmesite, necesito un celular preferiblemente el mismo modelo y el mismo numero que tenia anterior mente, cuando tuve el celular en mis manos llame a la única persona que podría ayudarme con Chiba

_Malachite viejo amigo-dije al baboso al otro lado de la línea

-Endimión Shields que se le puede ofrecer al hijo del gran Artemis Shields

-Vamos no puedo saludar aun viejo amigo-dije en tono de burla mientras me mecía en mi silla

-Acabo de hablar con tu secretaria y me dijo que habías cancelado nuestra reunión para hablar de las acciones que piensas comprar a industrias Negaverso

-Tuve una reunión de ultima hora sobre las acciones que Shields Corp tiene en la bolsa pero llamaba para darte un nuevo dia de reunión puede ser la próxima Semana

-tanto tiempo

-tengo un Viaje a New York este fin de Semana sabes que me caso-pregunte como casualidad si Artemis pretendía joderme la vida seria a mi manera

- No lo sabia y quien es la afortunada

-Serenity winston es mi prometida hace ya varios años –tenia que mentir para mañana a esta hora ya todas las vegas sabría de mi feliz matrimonio –Voy a dar una pequeña cena en mi casa con los amigos mas íntimos y sabes me gustaría tener a varios de tus meseros sobretodo a ese que me atendió la ultima vez que fui a tu restaurante

-Chiba esta de permiso pero puedo enviarte a Furuhata o a

-Puedes darme el numero de Chiba quizás yo lo puedo convencer tu sabes por la plata baila el mono dice un adagio muy popular

-su numero es 04751235689 pero dudo que lo contacte ya que el regresa hasta el lunes al parecer su hija tenia una obra escolar

-Bueno ya veremos si puedo convencerlo

-Entonces para que dia de la otra semana llevaremos a cabo la reunión –dijo Malchite sonriendo

-Próximo viernes a las 6 de la tarde en tu restaurante –dije la verdad no me interesaba invertir en una industria tan chica como Negaverso

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a marcarle a Chiba

Darién Pov….

Era el día tan esperado por mi pequeña me quedaban dos días y tendría que marcharme había tomado una decisión amaba a mi hija y a mi hermana no me vendería ni seria el títere de Endimión Shields ni por todo el oro de Francia.

Hotaru se veía hermosa con su carita pintada de marrón Mina se las había ingeniado para que accediera a colocarse el disfraz de árbol entre a mi habitación para tomar mi chaqueta y mi celular me di cuenta que estaba sonando observe la pantalla numero privado supuse que seria Shields asi que conteste era mejor salir de esto de una buena vez

-bueno

-Chiba

-Señor shields

-Haz pensado mi propuesta –dijo directo y claro

-Si señor y mi respuesta es la misma que el dia que nos vimos no acepto su propuesta

-vamos Chiba no seas tonto solo será un año y tu hija y hermana estarán protegidas-una pequeña sonrisa burlona se escucho del otro lado de la línea-créeme Chiba no te conviene convertirte en mi enemigo tengo mucho dinero y muchas influencias

-Me esta amenazando señor

-Solo te advierto, te dejare pensar un dia mas Chiba se inteligente tienes una hija y una hermana que proteger además de una universidad por terminar un negocio como el que yo te propongo es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida además piensas pagar la universidad de Hotaru limpiando trastes

-eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mi –dije serio

-Si pero piensa que la pobre niña no tiene la culpa de lo terco que puede ser su padre si eres inteligente Chiba lo pensaras mejor espera mi llamada –dicho esto colgó me quede pensando e sus palabras Endimión Shields era un hombre muy poderoso

-Papito llegale talde –grito mi pequeña tome mi chamarra y me dispuse a salir, en el camino casi ni hable Hotaru parloteaba sobre los ensayos y Mina asentía cada vez que decía algo en contra de su compañera Rinni llegamos a la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos buscamos los asientos designados y Hotaru corrió hasta donde su maestra tome la filmadora y la encendí no quería perderme ni un solo detalle de la primera obra escolar de mi hija mi hermana se salió hasta el pasillo cuando apagaron las luces y la maestra Monica empezó el introductorio unos minutos después las niñas salieron al escenario enfoque la cámara mientras saludaba a mi pequeña princesa, todo marchaba bien Hotaru se reía y corría de un lado para otro yo trataba de seguirle la pista bajo el lente de la cámara de un momento a otro su vista se enfocó con la mía ella se quedo muy quieta mientras las demás corrian a su alrededor siguiendo con la obra llevo su mano a su nariz lo que me hizo seguirla para ver el hilo de sangre que descendía por esta todo fue muy rápido o muy lento bajo el lente pude ver como mi pequeña se le dificultaba respirar y como caía al suelo

Las niñas gritaron los padres se alarmaron y yo estaba de una pieza ya había pasado por esto con Rey Mina actuó de inmediato corriendo hasta donde ella la maestra Mónica trataba de alejar a las niñas dándole espacio a Hotaru algo en mi reacciono y corrí hasta donde estaba mi hija

-No reacciona-grito Mina- Darién-me llamo aun estaba como en shock- debemos llevarla a un hospital ahora –dijo y me moví por inercia tome a mi hija en brazos y la lleve hasta afuera de la escuela en donde esperaba una ambulancia ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Hotaru cayó al suelo inconsciente? No lo sabia llegamos al hospital y Mina susurro el Nombre del doctor

- Darién reacciona –me dijo mi hermana- te necesito por favor Darién –su voz la escuchaba muy lejana – Darién por un demonio Chiba reacciona –dijo golpeando mi cara fuertemente

-Como esta ella-dije tratando por todos los medios de no llorar como el padre desesperado que era, eso podría poner mucho mas nerviosa a Mina

-No lo se hace mas de 10 minutos que entraron a la habitación nadie sale nadie dice nada nadie Darién-dijo mi hermana llorando en mi pecho la abrace mientras lloraba con ella –Porque Hotaru Rey dio su vida por ella es un bebe mi bebe –gemía mi hermana mientras sollozaba lentamente – No se la va a llevar como a Rey Darién no se la va a llevar –dijo entre hipidos tratando de calmarse vi a una enfermera salir de la habitación

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?- Pregunte desesperado

-ustedes son familiares de Hotaru Chiba

-soy su padre –dije sin notar la estupidez que había cometido al enfermera yo le preguntaba por mi hija y ella me preguntaba si éramos familiares que parte de cómo esta mi hija no había entendido

-El doctor saldrá en unos momentos –dijo secamente

-Díganos usted esta bien mi cosita –dijo Mina aun tratando de controlar inútilmente sus sollozos

-El doctor le dará la información necesaria estamos practicándole exámenes a la niña

Tome a Mina de la mano y la lleve hasta la silla mas cercana ella aun estaba pegada a mi pecho pero ya no lloraba la aprete fuertemente no se si buscando su calor o dándole el mio aun recordaba los últimos minutos de vida de Rey

Flash Back-

-Quiero verla –dijo mi esposa `pegada a los cables que la mantenían viva

-La veras cuando estes en casa ella te esta esperando- le dije cariñosamente

-Tu sabes que no volveré no tengo fuer..zas- dijo y tosio sangre como lo ultimo que botaba siempre

-Vamos a encontrar un donante mi amor tu solo aguanta por ella por nosotros mi vida –dije acariciando su cabeza

-Por favor-Rogo

-Rey es demasiado pequeña amor no puedo traerla-trate de explicarle

- Darién voy a morir solo quiero ver a mi hija

-No digas eso tu no te vas a morir tu vas a estar conmigo hasta cuando estemos viejos, te vas a recuperar y trataremos de darle un hermanito a Hotaru discutiras conmigo cuando llegue tarde y yo te traiga un ramo de flores para apaciguar tu ira –tome su mano entre las mías mientras la veía llorar yo también lloraba si no que gracias al tapaboca y al gorro no era mucho lo que podía verse de mi rostro

-Aguantare pero tráemela por favor Darién se que no estaré mucho tiempo

-Rey, Rey no digas eso

-Por favor Darién trae a Hotaru quiero despedirme

-NOOOOOOOOOO-grite no te despedirás me escuchas Rey Hino lucharas maldición lucharas y seras fuerte porque nuestra hija te necesita fuerte –le dije –por favor -me arrodille al pie de la cama

-Por favor –gimio ella le costaba mucho hablar y respirar con esa mascarilla de oxigeno

-Esta bien hablare con el doctor pero no te despedirás me lo juras –ella asintió y yo sali a hablar con el doctor

Luego de discutir un poco con el doctor mande a Mina a casa por Hotaru, cuando ellas llegaron rey dormía

La llame suavemente-Amor-sussurre- Hotaru quiere verte dije cuando la vi abrir los ojos la ayude a incorporarse y coloque el pequeño bultico envuelto el ropas especiales que triplicaban su tamaño

-Mi bebe-susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello negro y posaba un beso en su coronilla -Perdóname no podre cumplir mis promesas

-Rey no, me lo juraste! –intervine-no te despedirás de ella, no –dije quitándole la bebe

-dámela –grito y vi como se esforzaba por respirar

-Te estas despidiendo y me prometiste no hacerlo-le dije enojado

-No soy tonta Darién tu y yo sabemos que esta maldita enfermedad gano me lleva con ella como se llevo a mi madre –grito las maquinas empezaron a sonar Rey no debía alterarse Hotaru comenzó llorar como si supiera lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación –Prométeme que buscaras una buena mujer –se cortaba para respirar- que los quiera a los dos que ame a Hotaru una buena madre para ella

-NO QUIERO OTRA MUEJR TE QUIERO A TI-Grite –nadie mas solo tu serás la madre de Hotaru

-Por favor nunca la dejes sola –Rey seguía hablando como si yo estuviera pintado en la pared-Prométeme que no la obligaras a nada Darién nunca decidirás por ella –cada vez era mas difícil para ella respirar

-DOCTOR –grite sacando la cabeza por al puerta del cuarto

-Prométemelo Darién prométemelo, -asentí –tu siempre cumples tus promesas, Gracias por amarme

-No no rey no te despidas

-Por ayudarme a escapar

-Rey por favor me lo prometiste –dije en medio de mi desesperación-No puedes hacerme esto Rey, No puedes

-Por traerla

-POR FAVOR UN MEDICO-grite

-Te amo siempre te ame –suspiro fuertemente sus ojos se cerraron y al maquina dio un sonido fijo

Me quede en Shock mientras los médicos pasaban podía escuchar sus voces

-cargue a 300 wats –decia el doctor tratando de reanimar el corazón de mi esposa no supe quien quito a Hotaru de mis brazos mientras me sacaba de la habitación solo podía ver como poco a poco intentaban reanimara mi esposa

-Rey –grite –golpeando con mis puños la puerta dándole la bienvenida al dolor físico y no al del corazón –Maldición me lo prometiste LUCHA –volvi a gritar golpeando la puerta –Rey No Rey – me desespere al ver como apagaban todo-Rey, Rey –grite entrando apartando los médicos delante de mi y quitando al sabana de la cara de mi esposa me aferre a su cuerpo y llore llore como nunca antes había llorado, mi esposa se había ido y con ella mi corazón

Fin Flash back-

Las tibias manos de mina limpiando mis lagrimas me trajeron a la realidad

-ella no se ira Darién no se ira –me dijo con los ojos anegados

-Mina –dije aferrándome a ella estaba asustado muy asustado había pasado casi una hora y aun no sabíamos nada de mi pequeña

-Familiares de hotaru Chiba

Me levante como un resorte de la silla –Soy su padre y ella es mi hermana

- Doctor Taiki Kou, síganme por favor-dijo el doctor de largos cabellos castaños- mientras se giraba y comenzaba a avanzar

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?-pregunte tomándolo del brazo

-ya le diré solo sígame –dijo y sin mas camino, mina y yo lo seguimos hasta llegar a un consultorio ambos entramos y nos sentamos-pudimos controlar la hemorragia de la niña y en estos momentos estamos realizándole una transfusión de sangre en el momento se encuentra estable sabia usted que su hija padece de Leucemia agudalinfoide

-Si su madre murió de leucemia y hace menos de un año descubrimos que Hotaru también la padecía-Hay algún tratamiento que podamos practicarle?

-Ella esta llevando un tratamiento aquí tengo sus medicinas-intervino Mina sacando los frascos con el medicamento de Hotaru

-Estas servirían –dijo leyendo los nombres-Pero la enfermedad esta avanzando esto es un simple aplacador de síntomas

-Cambie el medicamento- dije desesperado el había dicho que la enfermedad estaba avanzando

-Creo que ya no la podemos tratar con pastas señor Chiba –dijo tranquilo –hemos hecho unos analisis a su hija y los glóbulos rojos son casi nulos en su organismo las plaquetas están supremamente bajas y su hemoglobina no esta para nada bien

-Entonces que podemos hacer?-pregunte enojado su tranquilidad eme estaba afectando

-tranquilícese señor Chiba con enojarse no ganaremos nada solo el dire que es muy importante que el tratamiento sea precoz ya que si no la progresión celular y la dispersión de las células malignas puede conducir a que la leucemia llegue a otros órganos corporales.

-Me esta diciendo que mi hija puede empeorar a tal punto de morir y me pide que me calme –me levante de la silla colocando mi cabeza contra la pared Mina me abrazo por la espalda dándome consuelo silencioso y tratando de relajarme

-El tratamiento recomendado en este tipo de padecimiento es la quimioterapia-dijo doctor lo mire severamente

-Hotaru tiene cuatro años ella es muy pequeña para – el me corto

- Es necesario señor Chiba ya que en ésta se emplean diversos medicamentos especiales destinados a destruir las células leucémicas – me sente nuevamente en la silla esperando a que el doctor me dijera lo que ya yo sabia

-Este tratamiento tiene tres fases: la de inducción a la remisión, la de consolidación y la de mantenimiento. En la fase de inducción a la remisión, cuya duración es de cuatro a cinco semanas, se intenta destruir la mayor cantidad de células malignas. Cuando ocurre la remisión, el niño suele lucir normal, ya que los síntomas de la leucemia desaparecen aunque en ciertas ocasiones la remisión es apenas parcial, por esta razón algunos síntomas no desaparecen del todo

-Cree usted que mi sobrina estará mejor si aplicamos la quimioterapia –dijo Mina el doctor asintió

-Aunque no puedo decirle que este sea el caso de Horau

-La fase de consolidación dura de dos a tres semanas, mientras que la de mantenimiento debe llevarse a cabo hasta completar tres años de tratamiento, tendremos que hacer muchos mas examenees para saber comoe esta la situación actual de Hotaru y luego Remitirla a New York

-NEW YORK-dijimos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo

-El mejor hospital para este tipo de cáncer esta en esa cuidad-dijo el castaño-Es un tratamiento costoso pero

-Solo tenemos esa solución –interrumpí resignado

-bueno esa y que aparezca un donante yo personalmente llame para incluirla en la lista pero eso puede durar años o meses de igual manera mande a recetara varios exámenes mas Hoatru es una niña y me imagino que su vitalidad esta siempre al cien por cien no hay que ser pesimistas aun estamos a tiempo –dijo el doctor

-Podemos verla?-pregunto Mina

-en estos momentos se encuentra dormida pero pueden pasar y estar con ella

Prácticamente corrí fuera del consultorio buscando con desespero la habitación de mi pequeña cuando entre todo mi cuerpo se paralizo en una cama estaba mi chiquita su carita había sido lavada y estaba solo en una pequeña bata de hospital estaba pálida muy pálida sus labios estaban blancos como muchas veces estuvieron los de Rey

-Tienes que ayudarme –dije mirando al techo de la habitación –No te la puedes llevar Rey ella es lo unico que me queda de ti amor –susurre mientras me postraba de rodillas ya garraba la manito de mi hija –Por favor no te la lleves – sentí una mano en mi hombro

-Rey quería que viviera dio su vida por ella hermanito –susurro –Hotaru es fuerte se repondrá hermano

-Ve a casa –lee dije eran casi las 10 de la noche

-No te dejare solo –susurro ella estamos juntos recuerdas en las buenas y en las malas

-Que haría sin ti Mina-susurre levantándome

-Como pagaremos el tratamiento Dar-dijo ella –he pensado dejar la universidad ya si ayudarte en

-no la corte yo dejare la universidad

-Te faltan solo dos semestres a mi me faltan casi cuatro-explico

-Mina yo buscare el dinero del tratamiento pediré un préstamo en un banco o en el trabajo algo hare pero tu no dejaras de estudiar

-esta bien pero buscare algo que hacer para aminorarte los gastos, el doctor dijo que dormirá toda la noche gracias al medicamento que le aplicaron ven recuéstate conmigo- dijo señalando el sofá- tienes hambre no haz comido nada desde esta tarde en el almuerzo

-tengo la garganta cerrada Mina –dije colocando mi cabeza en sus piernas

-Te entiendo yo tampoco puedo comer nada –dijo mina acariciando mis cabellos-duerme Dari-dijo sabiendo que gracias al mover de sus dedos me dormiría pronto- somos una familia y saldremos adelante Hotaru es fuerte no el tiene miedo a nada la he visto reírse mientras su nariz sangra

-viste su carita hoy estaba paralizada –susurre

-Te miraba a ti sabia que te ibas a preocupar mas me lo dijo anoche –suspiro- Anda duerme Dari yo velare los sueños de ambos –dijo y por voluntad propia mis ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño

-Como esta papito-decía una vocesilla- se atusto mucho tita

-solo lo normal ya sabes como son los hombres pequeña aunque ayer nos diste un susto de muerte

-aluine la obra –dijo con pesar

-No no la arruinaste mi vida ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien me lele aquí

-es por a aguja sabes ayer metieron sangre a tu cuerpo no te sientes mareada dormiste mucho

-Nop pero em lele mucho aquí-susurro

Abri los ojos para ver a mi pequeña señalando el bracito donde la habían canalizado ahora había suero en donde anoche estaba la bolsa de sangre

-papito-chillo feliz al verme despierto

-Mi princesa –me pare rápidamente y camine hasta sentarme en una orilla de la cama y abrazarla con todas las fuerzas de mi alma

-Peldon pol atusstalte –dijo yo bese sus cabecita

-no mi amor no me pidas perdón

-tita dijo que ele había dado un susto de muelte –dijo apenada

-si nos asustaste pero no fue tu culpa princesa – volví a besar su coronilla- Te amo Hotaru –le dije

- yo también te amo papito y a ti tita

-Y yo los amo a los dos voy a buscar algo de comer Dar y al doctor para decirle que esta señorita ya se levanto te traigo un café-asentí

-Yo quiero una gelatina tita –dijo Hotaru

-pequeña primero el doctor debe revisarte y decir si la podrás comer de acuerdo- mi hija asintió –Ok ya regreso –dijo mientras salía de la habitación abrace a mi pequeña mas fuerte mientras la mecia en mis brazos

-No vuelvas a asustarme asi por favor –susurre y ella asintió

-Anoche soñé con mamita papi-dijo y me miro con sus hermosos ojos purpura – Me dijo que todo ila bien que ella nos cuida junto con papito dios –sonrei

-si pequeña ella nos cuida desde el cielo –susurre el celular en mis pantalones empezó a vibrar

-Bueno –conteste

-entonces Chiba lo pensaste te di 12 horas mas por lo que yo creo que- lo interrumpí

-acepto –dije sin titubeos se lo debía a Rey se lo debía a Hotaru

_inteligente Chiba muy inteligente –dijo Shileds- Cuando Regresas? Nos queda poco tiempo y

-Sera bajo mis condiciones –aclare –regreso en una semana no puedo separarme de Hotaru ahora ella y mi hermana irán conmigo a las Vegas-dije ya no esto era una decisión tomada y no tenia vuelta atrás

BOM ….BOM Se decidió darien que creen que pasara ahora?

ESPERO SUS Rev

Besos

ARYAM


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de Naoko T yo solo me adjudico al historia

La mujer de Mi Hermano

Cap 3

Darièn Pov

Hacerme pasar por Endimión shields iba a hacer más difícil que lo esperaba el tipo era el ser más arrogante que había tenido el infortunio de conocer, habían pasado cuatro días desde la fallida obra escolar de Hotaru y aunque al principio fue duro explicarle a mi hija que tendríamos que irnos y que ella debía dejar su escuela y a sus amiguitos se alegro cuando le dije que estaríamos juntos

Al día siguiente cerramos bien nuestra pequeña casa dejándola al cuidado de la señora Circonia empacamos nuestras cosas y llegamos a Las Vegas cortesía del señor Shields ya que según él me necesitaba de manera urgente

-Chiba –me llamo sacándome de mi divagues mental, subí mi cabeza encontrándome con ese par de ojos igual a los míos al menos físicamente ya que su mirada era fuerte y penetrante, Mina siempre decía que yo tenía una mirada dócil y gentil, así que solo rogaba porque esta estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer diera los resultados que él quería-Quiero que firmes esto-dijo lanzándome sobre el escritorio un sobre marrón sin sellar

Tome el sobre y saque los documentos que contenía, no era tonto ese era un contrato y al cifra que Endimión Shields quería pagarme era muy tentadora, suspiré necesitaba el dinero no por mi, lo necesitaba por mi hija

-¿Dónde firmo?-_le pregunte sin mirarlo _

-¿Qué no vas a leerlo?-_dijo encarando una ceja _

Empecé a leer las clausulas donde decía que yo debía hacerme pasar por Endimión Shields Moon desde el sábado 23 de Junio de este año hasta el 30 de Agosto del año siguiente, volví a suspirar

_Hotaru lo Necesita-susurro mi conciencia- Mina terminaría su universidad después de ese año tendrás el dinero suficiente para licenciarte _

Batí mi cabeza hacia ambos lados sacando de ella a la molesta vocecilla

-Pensé que estabas decidido-Dijo Endimión –No tienes nada que pensar te estoy ofreciendo mucho dinero, mucho mas que el que acordamos cuando hablamos por primera vez

-¿Su esposa sabrá de nuestro intercambio?-era una pregunta estúpida pero debía hacerla

-Esposa solo de Nombre Chiba –respondió el-no tendrás que verla si no quieres pero deberás vivir en la mansión con Artemis y ella

-Es algo difícil lo que usted pide –dije-Como pretende que no la vea si viviremos en el mismo lugar

-Sal a trabajar temprano, regresa tarde ¿Qué se yo Chiba? Eso tienes que arreglarlo tú. Ahora vas a firmar el maldito contrato o es que quieres que te doble el pago a ver si así te decides mas rápido

Respire profundamente y firme sobre la línea que contenía mi nombre

-Perfecto-dijo Shields con las manos entrelazadas-simplemente perfecto, para mañana en la mañana tendrás los gastos pagos de el tratamiento de tu hija en el hospital y tu hermana tendrá la matricula paga en una de la mejor universidad de New York y aun auxilio de manutención otorgado por un benefactor anónimo -abrió una gaveta y saco unas llaves arrojándomelas al pecho –esas son las llaves de unos de mis departamentos en New York será tuyo por este año, nos quedan solo dos días para hacerte a mi imagen y semejanza así que te quiero aquí mañana a las 8 en punto, no soy un hombre paciente así que no me hagas esperar

Salí de la imponente oficina, antes de llegar a mi casa llegue a Olivers y le di al señor Malachite mi carta de renuncia, con el adelanto de Shields fui al centro comercial y le compre a Hotaru una Luna pelota sabia que mi hija amaría ese regalo

Llegue a casa a las 5 en punto e invite a mis dos chicas a comer fuera como lo había previsto Hotaru quedo encantada con su nuevo juguete

Mina revolvía sus rabioles sin siquiera mirarme-¿Qué pasa Mina? –pregunte llevándome una cucharada a la boca

-Es todo esto Dar, de donde sacaste tanto dinero, yo misma averigüe por ese juguete y es carísimo a Rinni se lo habían traído de Londres y

-Mina-la interrumpí-me salió un buen trabajo y quiero darle a mi familia todo lo que pueda

-¿Que clase de trabajo?-Mina encaro una de sus rubias y perfectas cejas

-Nada malo Mina

-Seguro

-Seguro –dije no muy convencido

-Ok tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la despensa no se como

-Mina-volví a interrumpirla –No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en Las Vegas, el trabajo es en Nueva York y nos mudaremos allá

-¡Como!-mi hermana casi escupe su comida

-Si Mina, nos iremos el fin de semana a Nueva York, le buscaremos un buen colegio a Hotaru y te inscribirás en la universidad, también iremos a ese hospital que nos recomendó el doctor Kou

-Esta bien como digas –dijo comiendo su pasta, Hotaru a sus cuatro años no entendía lo que nosotros hablábamos solo reía y comía sus macarrones con queso

Llegamos al departamento a las 9 de la noche Hotaru venia dormida en los brazos de Mina, mientras yo trataba de abrir con todos los paquetes que tenía en mis brazos

Me levante la mañana siguiente a las 5 en punto luego de salir a correr como todas las mañanas llegue al departamento me di una ducha rápida y me vestí de forma sencilla, a las 8 en punto estaba en la puerta de la Suit de Endimión Shields

-Puntual, eso me gusta-dijo –en el baño hay una muda de ropa mía quiero que te la pruebes-asentí mientras caminaba hasta el baño suspire la ver la bolsa frente a mi ….Dolce & Gabana

-Señor esta seguro que quiere que me ponga esto-dije señalando la bolsa

-Chiba, Chiba recuerdas que tu serás yo-me miro de arriba abajo-yo no ando con harapos –suspire y volví al baño cuando ya estuve listo salí –Perfecto-Shields se levanto del sofá en donde estaba sentado y camino hacia mi-creo que ni el puto de mi padre podrá reconocerte –camino dando vueltas sobre mi, me sentía incomodo con la ropa pero por Hotaru…

-Ven aquí chico tenemos solo tres días y tu tienes que ser una replica mía para el sábado

Pase todo el día aprendiendo nombres conociendo el árbol genealógico de la familia Shields y hasta los empleados de la gran casa, Shields había pagado la carrera de mi hermana como pedagoga en la NYU, y Hotaru tenía cita con el doctor Haruka Tenoh en el Heald Care Center

Los días pasaron muy rápido y para el viernes en la noche estaba sentado en uno de los mejores salones de belleza de Las Vegas y un hombre de muy dudosa masculinidad, limaba mis uñas mientras otro cortaba mi cabello, mas al estilo de Endimión Shields

Suspire una vez mas cuando al llegar en la noche era una réplica de Endimion Shields .. Me mire en el espejo anonadado por el traje de Armani que parecía confeccionado a mi medida o a la de Shields ya que se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Suspire de ahora en adelante Darién Chiba quedaría rezagado por lo menos en los siguientes doce meses

-En el aeropuerto te espera

-El señor Hino, me lo ha repetido infinidad de veces señor-dije –en la casa estará su padre al que por ningún motivo debo abrazar, o mostrar afecto, mas bien debo mostrarme distante

-correcto

-Alguna persona que se le haya pasado un amigo o antigua conquista-negó-entonces debo irme ya –dije caminando hasta el baño para quitarme la ropa

-deberías dejártelo puesto-negué –

-Mi hermana sospecharía y creo que es mejor que esto solo lo sepamos usted y yo-dije con voz fuerte

-Inteligente, nadie mejor que tu para suplantarme –camine hasta el baño quitándome la camisa de seda, viendo mi imagen en el espejo.. Esto hera lo correcto?

Hotaru….

Mi hija lo valía solo ella, revolví mi cabello dejando la ropa puesta en el perchero del baño

Cuando estuve listo Shields me esperaba en la pequeña sala sentado frente a su ordenador

-Eres medico verdad-no pregunto, fue una afirmación con todas las letras

-Me faltan dos semestre para graduarme señor

-A mi me faltan tres así que mientras estas suplantándome tendrás que repetir ese semestre

-Pero

-¿Pero Chiba?-encaro una de sus cejas-No hay peros para mi, la medicina me aburre, pero Artemis dice que debo estudiarla si quiero quedarme con el hospital asi que mientras vivas en Nueva York, estudiaras eso si te portas bien como bonificación yo podre pagarte los dos semestres que te faltan

-Yo no quiero-

-Chiba-me corto-No me discutas-fijo su mirada en el ordenador frente a el-odio que me discutan entendido-asentí- vez la maleta de alla-me señalo una esquina-es tuya esta el tipo de ropa que me gusta, mis perfumes , pañuelos, guantes y bufandas, también te compre zapatos

-Pero Señor-trate de hablar pero nuevamente me corto

-¿Que parte de no me discutas no has entendido Chiba?,-suspire, en que momento me había convertido en un títere- llévatela-Negue-Chiba..

-Señor quiero mantener a mi familia fuera de esto usted no conoce a Mina empezara a preguntar es preferible que yo venga por la maleta mañana o usted la envie directamente al aeropuerto

-Está bien, Mira-me paso su portátil-está consignado el 50% del dinero que acordamos n un año te dare el otro 50%, la universidad de tu hermana ya esta paga solo debes decirle que llene la solicitud de beca en la NYU y lo demás yo lo hare, por otro lado la otra semana debe llevar a Hotaru al doctor, bajo ningún motivo Chiba puedes estar con ellas

-Pero

-¡Demonios Darién! No me discutas carajo!, has las cosas como te mando y ya-dijo exaltado mientras se levantaba del sofá-te estoy pagando muy bien por este negocio, lo menos que debes hacer es aceptar sin discutir

-Es mi hija, va estar asustada-dije también exaltado

-Bien, está bien pero solo iras a los exámenes importantes Chiba, Artemis es un doctor muy reconocido en New York , si alguien te llega a ver ni se te ocurra decir que la niña es tu hija Shields. Yo no tengo hijos entendidos

-Entendido-dos golpes secos sonaron a través de la habitación Shields me observo interrogante así que como estábamos él y yo solos y no tenía intención de levantarse abrí la puerta, la mujer se tiro en mis brazos besándome con urgencia y ansiedad mientras que yo estaba de piedra no sabia si abrazarla, o quitármela

*-Te extrañe-dijo la mujer la mire detenidamente y me di cuenta que era aquella hermosa pelirroja que había estado con Shields en el restaurante-se que debes estar enojado porque me demore dos días más Endy pero es que

Iba a decirle que estaba equivocada pero cuando abrí la boca sus labios presaron nuevamente los míos, yo era hombre. ¡Un hombre con más de tres años sin sexo!, la aparte de mí antes que cierta parte de mi anatomía resucitara y ella me miro asombrada

-Endy yo se que-los aplausos desde la puerta me hicieron girarme para ver a Shields con una sonrisa sardónica pintada en su rostro, la mirada de la pellirroja vago entre ambos un poco aturdida

-Esto va ser mejor de lo que me imaginaba, ven aquí dulzura-dijo Shields mientras caminaba hacia a chica a la que le planto un beso-Te extrañe, ahora se buena y espérame como me gusta- ella sonrió y camino junto a él sin esperar la sonora nalgada que le dio cuando ella iba a la habitación –vete –dijo mirándome fijamente-el vuelo sale a las dos dejare las maletas en el living del hotel ya que estaré algo ocupado-su sonrisa cínica adorno todo su rostro

Asentí mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irme arrunchar con mi pequeño angelito, el pedacito de vida que me había dejado mi esposa

**Endimion Pov**

Afortunadamente Chiba era muy inteligente y había aprendido rápido, eso me gustaba era sagaz como yo, le había mandado a comprar trajes y todo lo necesario para que se pareciera físicamente a mi pero para eso le faltaba mucho

Después que salió de la habitación camine hasta llegar donde Beryl estaba acostada en la cama con un conjunto de lencería en color rojo su cabello desparramado por sus hombros la hacían ver muy provocativa me desnudo lentamente observando cómo me comía con la mirada, desnudo y erecto como un mástil me lance por su boca pecaminosa sin importarme que Chiba la hubiese besado minutos antes, Beryl era una puta a la final

-Date la vuelta –ordene, ella inmediatamente adopto la postura dejándome su muy lindo culillo al aire, la primera nalgada no se hizo esperar impacte mi mano fuertemente dejando la paliduzca piel de color rojo-Eso es por Besar a Chiba

-Endy yo-no la deje hablar la segunda nalgada también fue violentamente fuerte

–Está por irte sin mi consentimiento, volvía zurrarla fuertemente haciéndola que gimiera de dolor, pero yo sabía que la muy puta estaba más que excitada

-Endimión por favor –gimió cuando mi mano impacto tres veces más fuertemente contra su trasero, enrolle mis manos en su pelo tirando fuertemente de el, me adentre en su orificio anal sin previso sin dilatación el gemido de dolor que purgo de sus garganta fue música para mis oídos mis embistes eran fuertes mis manos agarradas a sus caderas Sali de ella girándola rápidamente y colocando sus piernas sobre mis hombros sin mediar mas palabras volví a embestirla de un solo empujón, mi dedo encontró su clítoris mientras mi boca mamaba de sus pechos

Era sexo, Salvaje y carnal como me fascinaba mordí su pezón al sentir que mi miembro iba a explotar en su interior, cuando sus paredes empezaron a estrecharse en contorno a mi me retire dejando que mi semen callera en su torso desnudo sin importarme su liberación

-Nunca jamás en lo que te queda de tu puta y jodida vida me digas que te vas a demorar tres dias y te quedas cinco –rugi-ahora vete no quiero estar ms contigo hoy-dije levantándome de la cama y caminando hasta el baño, me metí en la ducha relajando mis músculos tensionados, sentí la puerta del baño abrirse

-Dije que te fueras Beryl

-Eres un maldito arrogante y cabron-grito golpeando mi pecho

-y te pago lo suficientemente bien para que me mantengas satisfecho, cumpliste por hoy así que ahora lárgate-dije separándola de tu cuerpo

-¡Malita sea Endimion Shields es tu hija!-grito y no pude más que reír

-¿Mia?, yo no tengo hijos Beryl te di una buena cantidad para que te deshicieras del estorbo y tu no quisiste así que ahora no me vengas con estupideces y lárgate antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda –grite empujándola fuertemente cerré la puerta con pestillo y me sumergí en la tian que ya estaba a medio llenar

Artemis Shields y Serenity Winston… Con Endimion Shields nadie se mete…. Nadie

**Darien Pov**

La noche había pasado rápidamente y antes de que pudiera pensar ya estaba de camino al aeropuerto Mina había discutido conmigo cuando le dije que ella se iría el lunes junto con Hotaru

-Huelo a Peligro Darién-me dijo seriamente-y sabes que mi séptimo sentido nunca falla

Aborde el avión con remordimiento y culpa yo no engañaba ni siquiera mentía, suspire mientras me acomodaba en los asientos de primera clase y trataba de relajarme

El viaje fue tranquilo y tuve muchas comodidades al llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York reconoci inmediatamente al señor Hino

-Joven Shields-dijo a lo que asentí mientras me metía en el auto recordando las palabras de Shields "_solo Luna y el viejo Shields son amables, no seas muy duros con ellos"_

Al llegar a la gran casona casi me desmayo con este terreno se podía construir toda una urbanización, suspire Yo era Endimion Shields

-Su padre no llegar hasta las cinco, a las seis debe estar en el Hilton para el compromiso-Suspire abriendo al puerta e im¡nmediatamente sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura al ver sus ojos supe quein era…Luna

-Mi niño Hermoso estas mas delgado-dijo jalando mis mejillas ya esta todo listo he estado hablando con Serenity esta muy emocionada, por favor mi niño se que tu padre te está obligando pero por afvor no le partas el corazón

Dios yo estaba contratado para partirle el corazón a esa mujer, suspire otra vez luego de devolver el abrazo y besar el tope de su cabeza como Shields me había dicho, me fui a la que sería mi habitación estaba equipada con tecnología de última generación y todo gritaba Shields por ,o ostentoso y empachador me acosté en la suave cama y el no haber dormido casi la noche anterior y el vuelo me quede completamente dormido

Luna me despertó dos horas después me meti en la ducha y me coloque el traje gris que Shields había recomendado para mi, me vi en el espejo y no pude evitar caer a la cama derrotado ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Engalñar, burlar, herir ete no era yo… suspire este había sido el dia en el que mas había suspirado peine mis cabellos, ya no había arrepentimiento lo hecho, hecho estaba

Dos golpes anunciaron la llegada de Luna que se veía discretamente hermosa-Tu padre t espera abajo, por favor trata de no discutir con el, me tendió su mano y la tome no sin antes abrazarla, necesitaba fuerzas para continuar , salimos de la habitación hasta llegar a la gran sala Artemis se giro para verme

-Al menos estas decente-dijo con desdén – solo espero que no me decepciones mas –pase por su lado ignorándolo completamente mientras entendía por qué Shields era como era

El vaije en auto fue rápido Artemis no me dirigió la palabra y yo tampoco cuando llegamos al hotel inhale todo el aire que pude

La Función debía empezar…

.

.

.

..

Perdon por no subir antes esta noche subo EA las quiero

Ary

Psdta Voy corriendo jejejej besos


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad de Naoko T. Yo solo me atribuyo esta histioria

N/A: no tengo palabras para disculparme chicas solo les dire que es muy dificil escribir cuando el animo y la inspiracion no estan de tu lado, espero que les guste el capi.

La mujer de mi Herrmano

Capitulo 4

Salí del coche con menos convicción de la que creía, inmediatamente el Blackberry que Shields me había regalado, empezó a sonar con la canción que él había escogido para saber quién era en cuanto me llamara

-No contestes-dijo Artemis girándose y viéndome fijamente, me pregunte mentalmente ¿Qué haría Shields en este momento?, el celular seguía sonando y la mirada que me daba su padre era intimidante debatía entre contestar o no pero era mi jefe el que me llamaba así que conteste ignorando su mirada furiosa sobre mi

-¿Cómo va el circo Darién?-dijo Endimión

-Empezando.-bufe- Artemis ya empezó a molestar Ante –dije planeando los diálogos que me había hecho practicar, cuando él me llamara siempre debía decirle Ante

-El siempre molesta Chiba y yo utilizaría la palabra "Joder", aplica mas para el malnacido de mi padre

-Si señor

-Jamás me llames señor menos frente a él tu eres yo mi querido Darién recuerda que yo jamás pondría a alguien sobre mi –Actúa como te enseñe Chiba-Colgo-suspire fuertemente y entre al hotel

El salón era de un inmaculado curuba los candelabros de las lámparas eran muy elegantes "y yo me sentí como dicen vulgarmente por allí como gallina en patio ajeno"

-Es bueno que hayas querido sentar cabeza hijo-dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizos y entre canosos, ya quisiera yo que Diamante pensara como tú, Serenity es una buena chica de nuestra posición económica y muy bien educada una gran mujer para ti

Recordé al hombre si no estaba mal era el mejor amigo de Artemis, Rubeus Black-asentí mientras hablaba y cuando paso un mesero con champagne tome una copa, la necesitaba para lo que corría pierna arriba

Estuve caminando por aquí y por allá, esperando que mi futura esposa llegara pronto, me fui al jardín con una nueva copa de champagne saque el celular y texte a Mina

_Que están haciendo las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida…._

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el celular sonó

_Terminando de empacar ¿iras por nosotras al aeropuerto?, Hotaru esta feliz porque se va a montar en un avión le he dado leche caliente y esta viendo a Sailor V._

Respondí rápidamente

_Estaré en el aeropuerto a las 10 en punto y las llevare al departamento que me ha prestado mi amigo, las amo buenas noches_

Suspire fuertemente, la brisa helada pego contra mi rostro mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo si bien no podía retractarme, no significaba que estuviese completamente feliz

Mi celular vibro en mis pantalones, lo saque rápidamente pensando que era un mensaje de Shields, afortunadamente era Minako tenia un archivo adjunto lo abrí y vi la fotografía de Hotaru y Mina tenían la lengua afuera y hacían caras chistosas

estaban frente al espejo leí el mensaje …_ Nosotras te amamos … _no pude evitar la sonrisa boba que acudió a mi rostro

-Deja de sonreír como un estúpido-Dijo Artemis tras mi espalda, es tu compromiso por un demonio, podrías textearte con tus putas después-la ira se apodero de mi esa era mi hermana y mi hija no dos putas como el las había llamado

-Hago con mi vida lo que me plazca y si no te gusta ¡te aguantas!-dije enojado

-Siempre lo haz hecho, Serenity acaba de llegar junto con su tío, espero que te comportes como el caballero que creo que crie –sin mas se dio la vuelta y entro al salón

_Te amo Hotaru_-dije para mi mismo antes de girar y entrar al salón , busque a la tal Serenity con la mirada pero no encontraba a nadie con la descripción que Shields me había dado, saque nuevamente el celular de mis costosos pantalones y chequee la foto que el me había enviado

Definitivamente pobre chica tenia unos frenillos horribles y estaba bastante pasada de peso, unos lentes enormes y para completar parecía un estornudo de chocolate o sea pecas por todos lados y esta seria mi esposa

Volvi a escanear el lugar sin dar con la chica, vi a Artemis caminar hasta el micrófono y me imagine que haría, luego un señor de edad a quien no podía verle muy bien el rostro subió detrás de el

Queridos amigos, buenas noches-dijo Artemis, Endimión hijo ven -camine hasta donde el estaba quedándome detrás de el-Serenity, hermosa tu también-me empine expectante para encontrar a la chica en cuestión pero no la veía, debía mandar a checar mi vista como no podía ver a esa mujer

La gente se fue removiendo y apareció una chica muy hermosa, pero yo seguía esperando a la gorda que tomaría como esposa, la chica sonrió a Artemis y se paro justo detrás del señor al cual no podía verle el rostro

-Endimión ven aquí-hablo Artemis, con cara de fastidio me coloque a su lado-hija-la sonrisa de Artemis se volvió angelical mientras tendía la mano a la chica de ojos celestes-Amigos, mi buen amigo Darwin Caos y yo tenemos el placer de anunciarles el compromiso entre mi hijo Endimión Shields y la dulce Serenity Winston-dicho esto Artemis unió nuestras manos. Mis ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas esta chica no podía ser la mujer por la que Shields huía, tenia una mirada dulce un rostro precioso y unos ojos que expresaban bondad y amor, mi mirada vago por todo su vestido rojo a medio hombro su piel era blanca como la nieve y se veía tan suave como..

-Cierra la boca, estas babeando-dijo la chica en un murmullo, levante la vista hasta fijarla en ese paraíso azul celeste que ella tenia por ojos

-¿Qué dijiste?-dije haciéndome el idiota

-No te hagas el imbécil conmigo Shields, y por favor devuélveme mi mano-la solté inmediatamente y me gire para ver a Artemis que me veía fijamente, sacudí mi cabeza y volví a meterme en el papel de Endimión

-Habla.. –dijo entre dientes Artemis señalando el micrófono

Que mierda iba a decir..

-Este, mmm, verán –suspire-no tenia un discurso para esto ni estaba preparado para hablar hoy así que

La chica negó varias veces antes de arrebatarme el micrófono..

-Disculpen a Endy es algo tímido, cierto amor-sonrió y dios era como si el arcoíris saliera de su lugar oculto- ¿amor?-me gire a verla completamente –haz algo imbécil-susurro-yo asentí-como saben estuve fuera del país por varios años y apenas regrese hace unos días el no estaba preparado para verme hoy-rio- muchas gracias por estar aquí-termino varias personas aplaudieron y otras vitoreaban por un beso-Serenity unió sus labios con los míos en un muy casto beso, solo nuestros labios se unieron y tan rápido como lo empezó lo termino-el salón estallo en aplausos y yo me preguntaba el porque tanta parafernalia

Ella tomo mi brazo y lucio una gran sonrisa y yo aunque no debía sonreír no podía quitar la cara de estúpido que seguramente tenia…

Saludamos a varias personas y con todos fue muy amable había pasado como media hora pegada a mi y no me había sentido incomodo, mientras hablábamos con un grupo de personas se disculpo porque tenia que ir al baño, a los minutos yo también me retire, solo que fui directo por una copa, me sentía asfixiado por las personas que supuestamente debía conocer pero no sabia nada de ellas. Por otro lado el olor a cigarrillo y tabaco me tenia un poco de mal humor, un mesero paso por mi lado y le arrebate una copa la tome de golpe y me di cuenta que era brandy, empecé a mirar todo el lugar buscando indicios de "mi prometida" pero no la veía por ningún lugar

-Por lo menos no te he visto fumar-la voz de Artemis fría y sin emoción se filtro a mi lado, bufe-¿Dónde esta Serenity?

-Soy su prometido no su maldito perro guardián-conteste como si fuese Endimión y hasta me felicite a mi mismo

-¡No te permito me hables así Endimión¡-su voz se elevo un par de octavas

-Te hablo como me da la gana Artemis, Ahora quieres un show- dije sonriendo socarronamente, eso parece haberlo calmado

-Ve a buscar a tu prometida y bajo ninguna circunstancia me hagas quedar en ridículo o ya sabes lo que puede suceder

-No te tengo miedo

-Deberías-bufo y camino de regreso al salón, suspire por enésima vez en el día y saque el celular para marcarle a Shields, joder debía decirle que la chica en cuestión no era la que el me había mostrado en fotos

_Su llamada esta siendo transferida al correo de voz…_

Señor Shields necesito que se comunique conmigo, colgué empecé a caminar hasta encontrarme con Serenity

-Así que aquí estabas-dije detrás de ella

-Jodete Shields-ok Shields estaba muy equivocado al parecer la chica lo odiaba

-Mmm, no es manera de hablarle a tu prometido querida, y mas cuando llevo varias horas buscándote-mentí-tu tío y mi padre quieren que volvamos adentro

-Ahora no puedo diles que en unos minutos estare con ellos-su voz salía rota como si hubiese estado..

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte, lo siento no era tan maldito como Shields

-Simplemente pensé que podía con esto-negó con la cabeza-no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso-susurro bajo

-¿Tampoco quieres casarte?-pregunte acercándome y tendiéndole mi pañuelo, ella lo recibió mas se quedo callada por varios minutos-¿Me dirás algo? O ¿Te ha comido el ratón la lengua?

-Que te importa-dijo despectivamente

-Wao, ¿Cuándo te muerdes la lengua no te envenenas?-dije riendo

-Sabes Shields lo único que tiene que importarte es que nos casaremos, por lo demás no tienes que preocuparte

-Y quien te dijo que tu me importabas o peor aun que yo gastaba mis pensamientos preocupándome en una persona tan insignificante como tu?-odiaba comportarme así

-Es el ser más…

-—Arrogante, despreciable, etc., etc., etc., que has conocido. Ese pequeño discurso esta algo gastado, sigues siendo tan patética como siempre-levanto su mano para darme una bófeta y me la merecía..-ataje su mano antes que impactara en mi rostro-Quieres ser un león pero no llegas mas que aun gatito mojado Serenity, No me importa porque demonios te estas casando conmigo, imagino que es algo grande que no quieres dejar ir ¿un novio Serenity?, la verdad no me importa, lo único que debe importarte a ti es entrar a ese salón y aparentar que me amas tanto que nos casaremos en menos de un mes-solté su mano agresivamente- voy a estar en el ante jardín del salón te esperare allí recupérate y ven se supone que estamos juntos

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta el ante jardín asqueado conmigo mismo, nunca había tratado una mujer así _perdóname Rey. _Murmure para mi mismo, pasaron varios minutos antes de sentir el leve taconeo y su presencia tras de mi

-Espero que te haga feliz saber que me tienes en tus manos Endimión, entremos – sonreí como lo hacia Shields y entramos al salón

Artemis me recibió un una sonrisa falsa pero al ver a Serenity esta se suavizo, ¡Que pasaba con el tipo que odiaba a su hijo!, que no se suponía que todos los padres los amaban, yo estaba dando mi vida por Hotaru.

Estuvimos un par de horas mas hablando con un grupo de personas que no haca más que chismosear y hablar de moda autos y esas banalidades que no iban conmigo. me atrevo a decir que mi sonrisa falsa estaba completamente congelada sentía todos los músculos de mi cara tensos, la falsedad en ese mundo no tenia limites yo era pobre pero..

No ya no era honrado, suspire cuando vi al tío de Serenity acercarse ella se tenso en brazos y paso su mano por mi cintura como si quisiese estar mas cerca de mi

-Creo que es hora de irnos Serenity-dijo el señor con voz sombría

-Si-su voz salió tan tensa que no pude evitar hacer algo con ella

-Yo llevare a Serenity-le dije al señor-tenemos que acordar unas cosas para la boda

El tipo no se tomo muy bien mi sugerencia pero al final acepto

Artemis decidió quedarse un rato más junto con su amigo Rubeus, pero yo estaba harto de tanto show

Cuando salimos del salón eran casi las dos de la mañana, conduje a Serenity al auto en donde habíamos venido

-Necesito saber donde vives

-Ella me miro confundida

-El chofer debe llevarte

-¿Qué ya no sabes donde vivo Endimion?-dijo con sarcasmo

-No estoy para juegos fierecita-dije con desdén, ella le dio la dirección al chofer y luego de unos minutos ya estábamos enfrente de su casa, por fuera era jodidamente tétrica parecía sacada de los capítulos de misterio a la orden* y no esperaba mas si era allí donde vivía su tío-Serenity-la llame cuando iba a salir del auto, mañana vendré por ti para almorzar, necesitamos hablar sobre la boda. Ponte algo lindo-sonreí socarronamente

Ella asintió bajándose completamente del auto-Ey, Ey espera- ella se volteo mirándome a los ojos-que no se te olvida algo-negó-mi beso de las buenas noches-sonreí

-Bastardo-me dijo entre dientes

-Hasta la ultima célula muñeca-sin mas cerré la puerta del coche y le ordene al chofer me que me llevase al departamento que Shields había dispuesto para mi, bajo ninguna circunstancia, me quedaría con Artemis mientras no estuviese casado

Tan pronto ella entro a la casa el chofer arranco, pegue mi cabeza contra el asiento ¡que demonios me había pasado! Porque le estaba pidiendo yo un beso a la fierecita, tome el celular y mire la foto de Minako y Hotaru, era por ellas que hacia esto, por muy Linda que fuera Serenity Winston yo siempre tendría que recordar que ella seria la esposa de Endimión Shields, No de Darién Chiba y que esto era un negocio

Abrí mi correo electrónico desde el celular y me encontré con un mail de Shields

_Salgo en un crucero, estaré en el mediterráneo por los siguientes tres meses que tengas una feliz noche, disfruta a la tonta winston, tíratela si quieres, jodela así yo disfrutare cuando pase este año y le pida el divorcio, que no se te olvide hacerla firmar los contratos prenupciales y que el maldito de Artemis ni se entere no te comuniques conmigo yo lo hare, estaré lejos para que nadie nos pueda reconocer confió en haberte instruido bien así que haz un buen trabajo Chiba, por cierto Feliz Matrimonio._

_E.S_

Maldito Shields, ahora se iba y joder necesitaba decirle que el estaba equivocado en referencia a Serenity Winston.

Hola chicas!, bueno ahora que termine EA tratare de sacrle tiempo a esta historia como saben son capis cortos, ya vieron que Serenity no es la idiota que Shields creía y al parecer Darién si que es un buen actor tratare de tenerles actualizaciones semanales pero no prometo nada estoy algo desmotivada con eesta historia así que a pesar de tenerla desarrollada en mi cabeza es muy difícil sacar capis (larga historia), por cierto cuando Darién se refiere a las casas de Misterio a la Orden es Scobby Doo recuerden que así se hacían llamar ellos, sin mas las dejo espero hayan dsfrutado este capi, en el próximo la boda.

Ary


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad de Naoko T. Yo solo me atribuyo esta historia

La mujer de mi Hermano

Capitulo 5

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con un sonido nada agradable, tantee con la mano hasta encontrar el Celular.

"Hijo de puta"-decía en la pantalla, debía cambiar todos los nombres de la lista de contacto.

-Imagino que como el vago que eres aun estas durmiendo-la voz de Artemis fue fría como para variar.

-Buenos días a ti también Artemis-dije en medio de un bostezo

-no estoy para fraternidades Endimión-gruño

-Entonces que diablos quieres a las ¡9 de la mañana!-me levante de la cama debía darme prisa ya que Mina y Hotaru llegarían en un par de horas-¿Qué demonios quieres Artemis?-pregunte enojado, no se si con el o conmigo por ser tan irresponsable, New York es una ciudad enorme.

-Solo quería saber si vas a ver a Serenity hoy

-A la hora del almuerzo-no me interesa seguir hablando con el así que colgué

Me metí a la ducha bañándome rápidamente al salir busque algo que ponerme en el closet de Endimión y saco lo primero que encuentro unos vaqueros y un suéter negro junto con una gabardina gris, no hay ropa interior en este departamento y mi maleta esta en la mansión así que opto por no ponerme bóxers tomo unos converse del armario de Endimión y salgo a la avenida peinando mi cabello con mis manos.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto vi a m hermana y mi pequeña niña mirando hacia un lado y otro.

-Minako-la llame mientras caminaba hacia ella, vi a mi pequeña soltar su mano y empezar a correr en mi dirección, la cogí al aire y le di un sonoro beso mientras ella ríe.

Me siento feliz

Mina me miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Qué sucede Minako?-pregunte sin saber el porque de su mirada

-Nada-dijo negando con su cabeza, me acerco donde ella y dejo un beso en su nariz

De camino al departamento, Hotaru me va contando todo lo que hizo en los últimos días, me siento complacido que su nariz no haya sangrado, al parecer los nuevos medicamentos del doctor Kou están ayudando

Nos bajamos del taxi y Mina volvió a darme esa mirada que me había dado en el aeropuerto, no le dije nada baje las maletas y subimos al departamento de Endimión

-Guau-dijo Mina cuando abrí la puerta del pent house-¿aquí viviremos?

-Es temporal Mina-le dije rodando los ojos

-Tu amigo debe quererte mucho-dijo con ironía, lo deje pasar mientras llevaba las maletas al cuarto de huéspedes del departamento, la miro mal

-Papi-la voz de Hotaru me saco de mí lucha de miradas con mi hermana-tengo hambre-me dice con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Quieres Pizza mi amor-me agacho quedando a su altura, mientras ella tiende sus brazos a mi cuello-voy a pedirla bebe, pero no puedo quedarme para comerla contigo

-¿Te vas?-Mina pregunta mirándome con una ceja alzada

-Debo trabajar, ve a ver caricaturas mi amor, mientras viene la pizza-vi como mi chiquita salió hacia la sala y minutos después escuchamos a Sailor V

-Tenemos que hablar-Mina pone sus manos en su cintura y me da su mirada de "no me mientas"

Sonreí y le di un beso en la frente-Cuando vuelva, ahora puedes quedarte en la habitación que esta abierta con Hotaru, la cama es grande y como te dije es temporal

-No me siento cómoda aquí Darién

-Lo se hermanita, ya te dije que es temporal buscaremos un departamento menos ostentoso, y lo podrás decorar a tu gusto

Ella me dio un gran abrazo-te quiero Darién

-Y yo a ti Mina tu y Hotaru son mi todo… Mi familia

-Que seria de mi vida sin ti

-Nunca te hubiese dejado, yo te amo Mina, te ame cuando llegaste al orfanato y te voy a amar siempre

-¡Papi!-grito Hotaru desde la la sala de tv-quiero que mi pizza tenga piña

-Ok mi amor-grito mientras saco el celular para llamar a Dominos

-Eso es un Blackberry-Mina me da su mirada del mal nuevamente-Me preocupa Darién, no estas metido en nada ilegal ¿verdad?-la atraigo hacia mi en un gran abrazo

-No-miento-solo soy el asistente personal de una persona muy importante, el me dio el celular

Luego de llamar a la pizza me senté con Hotaru a ver a Sailor V darle una paliza a Tuxedo Mask, mi hija ríe cuando su anfitriona, manda a volar al sujeto en mascarado.

Sentí mi celular vibrar pero era un numero desconocido, pensé que a lo mejor era el señor Shields así que conteste inmediatamente

-Shields- sentí la mirada inquisidora de Mina mas no la mire-Hola Serenity-no pude evitar sonreír ante la voz de mi dulce prometida.

-Quiero saber si siempre vamos a almorzar juntos-gruño

-Habíamos quedado en eso-sonreí mientras le daba un beso a mi hija y salía a la cocina para hablar mejor-pasare por ti en –mire mi reloj-¡mierda! Que demonios le pasaba al día que estaba volando-en una hora te parece bien

-De acuerdo, se puntual odio esperar- y sin mas colgó-sonreí mirando el celular, la gatita sacaba sus uñas, me gire para encontrarme con Minako

-¿sabes que no tengo ni un pelo de tonta? ¿verdad?-sonreí

-Ya te dije que hablaremos cuando vuelva-le dije mientras salía de la cocina, camine hasta el cuarto y registre en el closet buscando que ponerme para ir a almorzar con Serenity Winston.

Tome un pantalón gris con su respectivo saco pero no quería usar camisa y mucho menos corbata así que opte por un nuevo suéter negro, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con esmero ¡que diablos! Dije al verme al espejo.. Esto era trabajo

Salí de la habitación peinando el cabello con mis manos

-Triple guau, dejaste algo de loción en el frasco para ir a trabajar mañana-dijo Minako burlándose, le saque la lengua mostrándole toda mi madurez-tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo cuando ya iba a salir

-Ya te dije que cuando vuelva podrás preguntar como cotorra chismosa

-¿Por qué los canales de farándula están bloqueados?

Shields era un genio

-Umm gustos de mi jefe

-No que el departamento era un amigo

Me encogí de hombros

-Espero una respuesta Darién

-Mina no me confundas si, tengo que irme ya estoy retrasado-camine hasta la sala y plante un beso en la cabeza de mi hija-la pizza no debe tardar, ya esta paga-le hable a Mina-pedí un jugo de fresa para ti amor come todo y luego date un baño y otra cosa

-hazle caso a tita-dijo con su vocecilla hermosa

-Hazle caso a Mina, te amo Hotaru

-Y yo a ti papi-me dio un sonoro beso

Fui a una de las mesitas recordando que Shields me había dicho que allí estaban las llaves de sus coches, tome unas al azar y Salí del departamento tome el ascensor hasta el sótano y busque el lugar de shields A132, estaba estacionado un impresionante Ferrari rojo junto a un Audi y un Mazda hice sonar la alarma y el Ferrari fue el que encendí las luces, me subí a el mientras conducía a casa de gatito

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a la casa una señora de edad abrió la puerta sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando entre a ese lugar pensé que de día la casa se ebria menos terrorífica pero estaba equivocado, mi vista dse dirigió hasta el recuadro de una mujer muy hermosa, parecida al gatito

-Vaya ya era hora, por un momento pensé que me ahorrarías tener que soportar tu presencia

-Buenas tardes para ti también Serenity o debería decirte mi amor –dije burlón

-Eres uno de los hombres más depreciables que he tenido el infortunio de conocer-termino de bajar las escaleras, se veía realmente hermosa a pesar de que su vestido blanco era sencillo, no tenia casi maquillaje y su rubio cabello estaba atado a una coleta

-Ya te dije que ese discurso esta trillado, pensé que eras mas original, ¿nos vamos?

-si-camino delante de mi mientras la detallaba fijamente, la chica tenia un muy buen cuerpo, un trasero espectacular y unas piernas-piensas caminar o debo buscar un balde para que recojas la baba

-mm el tanque estaría bien o podrías unir tu boquita con la mía y evitar que la baba salga de mi boca- le giñe un ojo pícaro

-Asqueroso-no pude evitar reír

-Vamos ya Serenity, tengo más cosas que hacer que estar aquí contigo-salimos de la casa hasta llegar al auto

-Un Ferrari, eres tan predecible…

-Para la próxima traigo el Audi o el Mazda-me metí en el coche cuando ella tiro la puerta fuertemente ¡pobre coche!- —creo que me debes un besito, no recuerdo que me hayas saludado.—no pude evitar reírme cuando giró su rostro de manera que mis labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla.

-Conduce y terminemos con esta farsa-dijo con voz fría

-Umm me temo que apenas esta comenzando-dije encendiendo el coche

-Al menos hiciste reservación en un buen restaurante-dijo mordaz

¡Joder lo había olvidado!

-Lo supuse, vamos a Milenio Plateado, esta en la quinta avenida sobre..

-Se donde esta-dije cortante este juego lo podrían jugar dos

Conduje en silencio hasta la entrada del restaurante, era un milagro que Shields me hubiese mencionado ese restaurante ya que tenían unos VIP espectaculares según el.

Se bajo del auto mucho antes que yo le abriese la puerta

-Mesa para Serenity Winston –dijo suavemente mientras sonreía

Quien veía esa sonrisa no se imaginaba el gatito que podría ser esta mujer

El maitre nos llevo a un privado bastante retirado de los demás, nos sentamos y rápidamente un mesero llego dándonos la carta

El restaurante se especializaba en comida Japonesa

Pedí unos tallarines al ajillo, mientras Serenity se iba por el tradicional arroz de tres carnes

Comimos nuevamente en silencio, ¿se suponía que vendríamos a hablar de la boda? Pero ella no decía ni una palabra, me limpie la boca con la servilleta y decidí romper el silencio

-La boda será dentro de un mes ¿deseas algo especial?

-Desaparecer al novio

-Ja, ja, ja, amo tu sentido del humor al menos no me aburriré en el matrimonio –le dije mordaz

-Quiero que sea algo sencillo solo amigos cercanos y familiares y por lo civil, no espero ir a mentir delante de Jesucristo

-Me parece bien-dije pensando que a Endimión tampoco le haría mucha gracia una boda por la iglesia y a mi me convenía que fuera algo sencillo, Minako era muy farandulera.

-No quiero paparazzi, venderemos al primicia al que nos ofrezca más dinero-así que era una ambiciosa y arribista con razón Shields la odiaba

-mmmm…

-Y el dinero lo donaremos a la fundación que apoya los niños con leucemia

No podía estar más de acuerdo el gatito era altruista..

-No iremos de luna de miel, o en nuestro caso luna de hiel y la celebración va ser sencilla

-Quieres que Artemis muera de un infarto mujer-le dije apartando el plato estaba satisfecho-Iremos de luna de miel –hiel aunque sea un fin de semana a las vegas-tome un trago del vino con el que había acompañado mi comida

El mesero llego retirando nuestros platos y luego volvió colocando delante de Serenity un pedazo de tarta de chocolate –desea algo más señor

-Una taza de café por favor-pedí

No había pasado cinco minutos cuando ya tenia mi taza de café en mis manos

-Ok tu haz hablado así que supongo que es mi turno, viviremos con Artemis, el viejo quiere asegurarse que "nuestro matrimonio funcionara"-ella rodo los ojos-y compartiremos la misma habitación

-Eso si que nodijo fuerte mas sin gritar

-Se supone que nos amamos así que dormiremos en la misma habitación no te tocare a menos que tu me lo pidas-levante las cejas rápidamente

-En tus sueños

-En mis sueños me pides mucho más aparte de que te toque

-Eres un arrogante ¿sabias?

-Dime algo nuevo

El mesero llego nuevamente con la cuenta, le di la tarjeta dorada de Endimión y el se fue

-¿Algo mas? –dije mirándola

-Nada más por ahora y no pienses que me portare como una esposa sumisa, porque soy todo menos una sumisa Endimión Shields.

-Y yo tiemblo de miedo, tampoco soy un sumiso Serenity que Dios nos ayude para no matarnos en esos 12 meses

Esta mujer me hacia pensar cosas que no debería pensar, mi celular sono y conteste rápidamente

-Shields

-¿Darién?..

-Si, que sucede-no podía decir su nombre

-Hotaru quiere hablarte

-ponla al teléfono

-Papi

-Que pasa pequeña

-Demoras, prometiste que iríamos a comprar la luna pelota como la de Rinni

-Si amor yo se que –los ojos de Serenity relampaguearon de ira-Falta poco tiempo para que vayamos a comprar lo que quieres.

-De veras de veritas papi

-De veras bebe

Te amo papi

-Yo también preciosa-colgué mirando a Serenity

-Una cosa más-dijo ella apartando su plato de torta

-Tu dirás-dije fingiendo despreocupación

-No puedo pedirte fidelidad, eso seria como pedirle peras a un árbol de cerezos, pero quiero que seas discreto, no quiero ser el hazme reír de la cuidad

-Lastima

-¡De que hablas!

-Yo si te pido fidelidad Serenity-tome su mano sobre la mesa atrayéndola a mi-Yo no comparto-solte con voz gruesa mientras jalaba la silla y me levantaba para irnos, el mesero me entrego mi tarjeta y juntos salimos del restaurante

De camino a casa de Serenity iba metido en mis pensamientos ¡Que demonios estaba pensando!, no solo le había dicho que tenia que cumplir como mujer la estaba obligando a dormir junto a mi, cuando lo más conveniente era que estuviésemos en cuartos separados, Serenity estaba callada supongo que asimilando lo conversado, llegamos a su casa y se iba a bajar del coche cuando

-Y mi beso de despedida –Dios porque no pensaba antes de hablar

-Estas loco-Solté el cinturón de seguridad y me acerque a ella-¡no te atrevas!

-¡No me retes!-dije antes de jalarla hacia mi y dejar que mis labios se posaran en los de ella al inicio se resistió, sus manos en mis hombros trataban de apartarme. Tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí suavemente mientras mis dedos se deshacían de su coleta, por primera vez en cuatro años mi cuerpo se encendió con ese beso y yo quería mas mucho mas. Mordí su labio nuevamente y ella me dio acceso a su boca mis manos bajaron de su cabello hasta sus hombros y mas abajo, necesitaba detenerme así que respire fuertemente y me separe de sus boca.

La bofetada resonó fuertemente en el coche…dejándome aturdido unos momentos, momentos que aprovecho para salir del auto rápidamente y rompió a correr escaleras arribas, como si quisiera escapar de mí.

¡QUE DIABLOS HABÍA SUCEDIDO DENTRO DEL COCHE! Pensé tirando de mis cabellos, Serenity Winston me confundía y mucho…

X

X

X

Hola chicas como ven una vez mas les traigo un cap nuevo de la mujer de mi hermano, cuando puedan pásense por el contrato mi nueva historia espero mañana poder subir Elígeme a mi un besito y graxx por leer….Este Darién me confunde y mucho jajajajajajaj XD

Ary


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad de Naoko T. Yo solo me atribuyo esta historia

La mujer de mi Hermano

Capitulo 6

**Endimión Pov**

Desperté escuchando el sonido de las gaviotas..Ohh si buenos días Endimión Shileds, me dije a mi mismo levantándome de la almohada, estaba solo y desnudo, a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de por la noche, Beryl era toda una perra si yo le decía ladra..ella simplemente ladraba..sonreí era un cabron con suerte, a esta hora el compromiso entre Endimión Shields y Serenity Winston ya era un hecho, mientras yo disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones por el mediterráneo abordo del Royal Caribean Resort .

Sin duda hacer que Darién Chiba tomara mi lugar por este maldito año era la mas brillante idea que se me había ocurrido en toda mi jodida existencia, volvi a tirarme en la cama, mientras sentía como la puerta del baño era abierta.

Beryl entro enfundada en un diminuto Baby Doll, no entendía porque la perra insitia en usar esas pendejadas, si bien eran excitantes a mi me serbia mas desnuda y dispuesta

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunte serio, odiaba despertar solo

-Llamaba a mi casa-me respondió con su vocecita de niña buena…!patrañas!

-No se porque diablos tienes que llamar a tu casa cada vez que estas conmigo, No puedes simplemente disfrutar las jodidas vacaciones y olvidarte del mundo

-Sabes que no puedo, tengo que saber si ella esta bien-se quedo callada y suspiro-¿Cuánto duraran estas vacaciones?

-Unos seis meses-respondí –es un viaje largo de tres meses y luego iremos a quedarnos una temporada en Barcelona

-¡pero yo no puedo estar seis meses fuera de Estados Unidos Endimión!-grito-!ella no puede quedarse tanto tiempo sola!

Me levante de la cama sin importar mis formas desnudas, y llegue a ella en dos zancadas, tomando fuertemente su barbilla

-Pregúntame si me importa-le dije-Nunca, vuelvas a gritarme o te hare comida de tiburones….¿entendido?

-Me estas lastimando-susurro

-Oh por Dios no vayas a llorar-dije soltándola abruptamente-Joder Beryl si hubiese sabido que ibas a ser un dolor en el culo hubiese traído a Mimet

-No puedes pretender que Kaoly se haga cargo de ella por seis meses, yo pensé que eran un par de semanas

-Mándale dinero, además es tu maldita culpa, te di el dinero suficiente para que te deshicieras del estorbo, pero tu decidiste quedarte con el paquete

-Ella no es un paquete Endimión ¡es nuestra hija!

-Nuestra ¡ja!-rei

-TU HIJA BERYL ¡TUYA!

-Pero

-Esa bastarda no es nada mio

-Como puedes llamarla así, es tu sangre-grito-si tan solo la vieras.. ella tiene tus ojos y se parece tan..

-¡Basta!-grite

-si vas a estar con esa tónica durante todas las vacaciones, te bajaras en el primer puerto y te regresaras a Estados Unidos, Mimet puede tomar tu lugar-dije queriendo finalizar la conversación había amanecido de muy buen genio y esa maldita no iba a arruinar mi dia

-¡Mimet es una perra y tu eres un maldito bastardo! –Grito otra vez y vi todo rojo

Alce mi mano para castigarla por insolente, pero el chirrido de mi celular me hizo suspirar fuertemente, fui hasta la mesa de noche y lo tome con enfado

Era un correo electrónico de chiba…

-Desaparece de mi vista antes que cumpla mi promesa de hacerte comida de tiburón y si quieres quedarte conmigo más te vale no volver a hablar del perrito que quisiste tener-dije enfadado-esta noche le girare dinero a tu hermana para que se haga cargo del paquete, eso si tendrás que pagar muy bien por ese dinero extra, ¡lárgate ya!-demande

Beryl tomo el albornoz con que se había cubierto y salió de mi suite rumbo a su camarote, no la volvería a ver hasta la noche, abrí el mail de Chiba

_Señor S…Comuníquese U con mi persona, Información sobre W…DC_

Teclee rápidamente sin importarme que hora era en NY

_No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, tu labor es encargarte de W, No me jodas ya te dije que yo te llamaba…Has bien tu jodido trabajo, me saliste muy caro..E.S,_

Estaba cabreado la conversación con Beryl me había quitado el buen humor.. camine dispuesto a darme una ducha y luego iría a broncearme en la piscina, hacia mucho que no salía de las vegas y parecía una maldita salamandra, tome la toalla y me encamine al baño pero el sonido de un nuevo correo me hizo volver a mi celular

_Señor es importante que hablemos_

Que Diablos, teclee rápidamente el numero de Chiba, el contesto al tercer repique

-Escúchame bien maldito idiota, si yo digo que después te hablo ¡DESPUES TE HABLO!, no me jodas, no me llames, no me textees ni me envíes jodidos correos, me importa una mierda W, si me importara no te estuviese pagando lo que te pague para que te hicieras cargo de ella, ESTA CLARO

-Si señor-contesto rapidamente

-Eso espero Chiba, yo me comunicare contigo cuando lo considere necesario

-_Pero señor_

-Que carajos no entendiste de cuando considere necesario

_-Como usted diga señor_

-Maldito Inepto- colgué

Me metí a la ducha, que diablos me importaba a mi Serenity Winston. Chiba tenia que hacer su trabajo muy bien, el no sabia que clase de Alacrán se había metido en el bolsillo… De amigo yo era excelente, pero de enemigo era peor que Lucifer

Salí del baño secándome detrás de la nuca como hacia Luna cuando era niño tome el bañador de uno de los cajones y me los coloque junto a una pantaloneta y una camisilla, suspire fuertemente al acercarme al tocador colocando perfectamente la barba en forma de candado que había comprado para que no me reconocieran, también había ido con Armand Nicolson, que me había ayudado dándome identidad falsa ahora no era Endimión Shields, era Armando Tomoe, corredor de bolsa, tome una toalla y una botella de agua mineral, Salí de la habitación solo esperaba no encontrarme con Beryl hasta la noche…Ella pagaría haber tenido la osadía de gritarme..

Darién Pov…

Esta semana había sido una completa basura…Lo único bueno era que habían empezado un nuevo tratamiento con Hotaru, hacia cinco días que había hablado con Shields, el maldito me había gritado y luego colgado dejándome tremendamente cabreado

Hoy buscaríamos un nuevo apartamento para Minako y Hotaru había ido por mi hermana a la universidad y luego pasaríamos por Hotaru a la guardería, esa noche después de la cena con Serenity Winston ella se había puesto intensa con las preguntas

Despues de jurarle una y mil veces que no era mafioso, ni narcotraficante, ni Sicario, ni estaba metido en un rollo grueso, ella me dejo en paz…Por esa noche

A la mañana siguiente cuando le entregue sus horarios en la NYU, el interrogatorio comenzó de nuevo entonces hice lo que mejor estaba aprendiendo a hacer..Mentir

Le dije que era el escolta privado de un gran empresario que tenia amigos en la NYU y que me estaban pagando muy bien

Vi a mi pequeña hermana salir de la universidad, junto a ella venia una chica peliazul

-Hola hermoso-dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla-¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces?, ¿puedo ir como Jane la de mi bella genio?-su amiga rio por su ocurrencia-El es mi hermano Darién. Dar ella es Amy Mizuno es mi compañera de clases-salude a la chica escuetamente

-En serio donde es la fiesta de disfraces Dar?-dijo burlona

-Yo vengo a que busquemos el departamento de tus sueños y tu te burlas de mi-bufe indigando

-Es que te vez raro-murmuro, su amiga se despidió y ambos nos encaminamos al Ferrari-Me juraste por la memoria de Setsuna que no estabas haciendo nada ilegal

Eso había sido difícil Setsuna era todo lo que podía recordar de una madre

.-¿tu jefe te regalo el coche o que?, solo quieres usar este

-Me gusta y no es un regalo es un préstamo..

-Dile a tu jefe que necesito una nueva laptop quizás una Apple, un I pad III no me caería nada mal-la mire interrogante después del apartamento iríamos a comprar su Ipad-Puedo sentir tus neuronas, No necesito una nueva laptop la Dell aunque viejita sirve mucho ¿vamos por la pequeña?-asentí

Llegar a la guardería de Hotaru fue fácil quedaba a dos cuadras de la universidad de Mina eso era para facilidad de ambas, el horario de Mina coincidía con el de Hot

Parquee el coche y me di una ultima mirada en el espejo mientras reacomodaba mi gorra y mis lentes oscuros, Mina salio murmurando algo y cuando yo salí mi pequeñita ya estaba en brazos de Mina junto con su Luna pelota

Recorde el día que la fuimos a comprar

-Holis, holis papi-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

-Holis, holis peque-dije quitándosela a Mina y dándole un beso

-Pica-chillo-¿vamos a una fiesta de disfaces papi, yo quielo se Sailor V-dijo mirándome fijamente

-No vamos a ir a una fiesta de disfraces, vamos a ir a buscar un departamento-dije colocándola en el suelo

-¿Entonces polque tienes gola y gafas y bigote?-dijo colocando las manos en su nariz

-mmmm

-Anda Darién, explicale a Hot porque tienes bigotes-sonrio mi hermana

-Seguridad-susurre antes de subir al coche e ir al departamento que habíamos visto por internet

Regresamos a casa de Endimión luego de haber depositado el valor correspondiente a tres meses de alquiler, también habíamos ido a comprar muebles para la habitación de Hotaru y Mina ya que la cocina y la sala del departamento estaban completamente amuebladas

Estaba con mi chiquita viendo Sailor V cuando el celular empezó a sonar

-Shields-dije serio

-Idiota-susurro Serenity-me levante de sofá y me encerré en el baño

-¿Qué quieres?-esta mujer sacaba lo peor de mi, y lo peor es que aun no nos habíamos casado

-Artemis a tratado de comunicarse contigo pero no le contestas-los primeros días había tratado de sobrellevar a Artemis pero luego Mina me enseño a desviar las llamadas-Esta noche tendremos un compromiso en casa de los Takasi-bufe-a mi tampoco me hace gracia pero tu padre y mi tio quiere que vayamos en representación de la familia-volvía bufar

-Pasare por ti en –mire el reloj en mi muñeca-una hora-colgué

-La cena esta servida-dijo Minako desde la cocina, cargue a la pequeña diabla y la lleve hasta la isleta que había en la cocina

Mina había preparado pastas en salsa cuatro quesos, el favorito de mi hija y ella, no comí mucho detestaba asistir a reuniones sociales, los caballeros de alta alcurnia..Si es que podíamos llamarlos caballeros se dedicaban a hablar de tres cosas, Dinero..Mujeres y Golf, o sea golf yo de cosa sabia lo básico del futbol , cuando terminamos de comer Mina se sento junto con Hot a realizar los deberes de la escuela mientras yo lavaba los trastes

Salí de la cocina dándole un beso a mi bebe, me fui a la habitación y abri el closet sacando el traje azul de tres piezas y tomando una corbata a juego, me di una ducha rápida y me vesti para ir por _mi novia _

Cuando tome el celular había un mensaje de texto en el

_Ya que no te da la gana de contestar mis llamadas, te escribo para decirte que mañana tenemos cita con el abogado a las 3pm, para finiquitar nuestro acuerdo, te recuerdo que mañana debes dormir aquí la boda es a las 10 y no pienso darte la opción de que llegues tarde o peor que no llegues, compórtate a la altura en casa de los Takasi, es el apellido Shields el que esta en juego_

_Artemis_

Salí de la habitación y tanto mi hermana como mi hija me quedaron mirando

-¡papi!-chilo mi hija-estas supel pecioso, te palecees a Ken

-¿A quien?-pregunte divertido

-A Ken el novio de la balbi que me compro tita, espela y te lo enseño-corrió a la habitación

-Cena con tu jefe?-Mina encaro una ceja

-Al parecer tiene una gala-susurre

-Ese es un Armani o es un Dolce y Gabana, dijo mi hermana

-Creo que es un Armani-dije distraído

-Insisto tu jefe ama a sus empleados-Mire la laptop de mi hermana, era grande nada que ver con las nuevas computadoras, si no estoy mal era una Dell Inspiron 630m que Rey había sacado cuando se fue de su casa, estaba conectada a la luz

-Mmm la batería murió hace unos días-dijo sonrosada-cuando consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo ahorrare el dinero para comprarla

-mañana te traeré una nueva

-No me digas, le dirás a tu jefe que te la regale-dijo irónica antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hasta servirse un vaso de agua

-No, la comprare

-Ohh si se me olvidaba que ahora eres millonario

-No hace falta el sarcasmo-dije entre dientes-necesitas una nueva computadora y yo te la daré, con un gracias es suficiente

-Mira Darién –se giro-No soy tonta, ¿alguna vez me chupe el dedo cuando era pequeña?

Negue

-que te hace pensar que me lo quiero chupar 20 años después –me juraste por nuestra madre que no estabas metido en nada ilegal, pero ahora tienes dinero, tarjetas de crédito, este impecable y lujoso departamento y ni que decir de los tres autos aunque tu ames el Ferrari, ahora vistes con diseñadores reconocidos y sales siempre de noche ¿porque no confías en mi?. Soy tu hermana quizás no de sangre y carne pero si de corazón, estoy preocupada-su mirada cambio a una de verdadera preocupación

-Ya te dije que soy guardaespaldas Mina, entiende que entre menos sepas mas segura estarás, por eso uso el bigote y la barba falsa cuando salimos a la calle es solo Protección- mentí lo mejor que pude

-Si no me quieres contar, No te obligare pero me importas mucho Dar, piensa en mi .negó con la cabeza-piensa en Hot

-Por ustedes estoy haciendo esto-dije exasperado

-No tu…-se callo al sentir los pasitos de mi bebe

-El es Ken, el novio de balbi, vez que son igualitos-rio mi pequeña-la alce y le di un beso

-Debo irme, cuídense, cierren bien la puerta yo-me pase la mano por el cabello-yo vendré tarde

Salí del departamento con un nudo en la garganta, baje al sótano y opte por el mazda, al llegar a la casa de Serenity le envié un msje

_Estoy abajo DC-_releí el msje dándome cuenta de mi error-_Estoy abajo no demores, odio esperar E.S_-se leia más como de Endimión

Ella salio de su casa enfundada en un bonito vestido azul eléctrico, me quede mirándola como idiota cuando se subió al coche y bufo

-Si hubiese sabido que ibas a ir de azul me hubiese cambiado de ropa

-Buenas noches para ti también gatito-dije antes de encender el coche, para salir a casa de los Takasi

La fiesta era por la bienvenida del hijo de Thomas, Peruru Takasi que volvía de Londres luego de terminar su maestra en cardiología infantil, recode averiguar en la NYU si podía continuar con mi carrera universitaria lo haría de noche para no levantar sospechas, Serenity estuvo todo el tiempo junto a mi, sonreía falsamente a quien nos deseaba felicidad en nuestro matrimonio, a la vez que ella muy cordialmente le decía que para nosotros era un honor compartir un evento tan importante en nuestras vidas con nuestros amigos mas cercanos, ella me sonreía y yo besaba sus cabellos o su frente, quien nos veía podía meter las manos al fuego por nuestro amor..Pobre se quemarían sin remedio, yo no pensaba amar a mas nadie que a mi difunta esposa

Afortunadamente para mi a las 11:45 de la noche, conducía levando a Serenity a su casa

-¿haz firmado los contratos?-dije sin mirarla

-Los tendrás listos después que des el si

-Tanto te interesa amarrarme

-Tanto te interesa proteger tu dinero-frene el coche, tomándola por el brazo con un poco más de fuerza que lo normal

-Escúchame bien quiero esos contratos firmados antes de la boda, si no olvídate de ello

-¡Suéltame!-sacudió su brazo soltándose de mi agarre-que sea la ultima vez que me trates así, tendrás tus malditos contratos firmados antes de la boda-encendí el coche y conduje como maniático, esta mujer despertaba en mi instintos suicidas

No espere a que ella entrara conduje a casa y cargue a mi pequeña del cuarto que compartía con Minako llevándola a dormir junto a mi la necesitaba esta noche y no sabia cuando volvería a dormir con ella

La mañana siguiente me despertó la cadena de Venus de Sailor V, abrí los ojos para ver a mi pequeña absorta en las 42 pulgadas del televisor

-Buenos días amor-dije besando sus cabellos

-Buenos días papi, tita esta dormida aun –su mirada no se despego del televisor

-¿quieres cereal?

.Choco krispi, para crecer grande y fuerte-rio y yo con ella

Salía a la cocina y prepare dos tasas de cereal, las lleve a la habitación junto con jugo de naranja y tostadas, sin duda alguna Endimión Shiels me decapita si se entera que mi hija y yo desayunaremos en su ultra lujosa cama

Pase toda la mañana con Hot en la habitación viendo los dibujos animados mas raros del universo, una esponja que vivía en una piña debajo del mar cuyos mejores amigos eran una ardilla y una estrella y aparte hacían concursos del que mejor surfeara insisto ¿una playa dentro del mar?, luego llegaron otros un par de niños que construían las cosas mas alocadas del mundo para colmo de males tenían un ornitorrinco verde que era un super agente especial ¿Dónde quedaban los perros y gatos?, debo reconocer que sentí lastima por Candace la hermana de los niños nunca los cachaba esos dos tenían mas suerte que el mismo Jesús, luego llegaron unos super pingüinos espías de ese me gusto como el suricato movía el bote, me subi a la cama tratando de imitarlo causando risas en Hotaru y que mi hermana se asomara a ver el alboroto y completamos la mañana con el dibujo animado mas raro de todos un perro y un gato unidos por la mitad…No quería imaginar por donde defecaban esos animalitos … ¿Donde habían quedado Tom y Jerry, Los Loney Tones, los picapiedras o los supersonicos? a las doce del medio día me levante de la cama y camine al baño Mina se había llevado a Hotaru a arreglarla ya que iriana a ver a su amiga Amy

Vestido con unos vaqueros y un suéter negro tome mi chaqueta, me despedí de mis dos amores y salí a casa de Artemis

La reunión con el abogado fue tediosa, hubiese dado la mitad de mi vida por seguir en la cama con Hotaru viendo los dibujos animados que seguían….Un niño que se transformaba en diez extraterrestres, en cambio estaba aquí soportando los comentarios sarcásticos de Artemis. Firmamos el acuerdo donde decía que si estaba casado con Serenity Winston un año al finalizar este podría hacer uso de el 70% de mi herencia, perdón de la herencia de Shields y que el 30% restante pasaría a sus manos cuando Artemis muriera

Artemis estrecho las manos de su abogado e iba salir con el tipo cuando el me detuvo-Serenity y su tío vienen a cenar con Nosotros, no quiero que salgas de la casa

Asentí fastidiado y me fui a la que era mi habitación a "descansar", cuando entre la ropa estaba organizada en las gavetas, encendí la Tv y busque el canal de los dibujos animados, quizás había otros que me llamaran la atención estaban dando una película de un loro azul que no quería volar me quede dormido mientras veía al loro correr con la lora..¿así se decía?

Luna me despertó cuando ya la noche había caído

-Hermoso, tu novia esta abajo-me dijo con su maternal sonrisa, entendí porque Shields amaba a esta mujer

-Bajare en unos minutos Luna-dije desperezándome, enfoque la mirada en el televisor y casi me rio histérico ahora daban una película de unos huevos que hablaban ¡joder, le prohibiría a Hotaru ver tanta televisión!..que ya no daban el Rey León,

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y en el living pude escuchar a Artemis y al tío de Serenity hablando, entre a la sala y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi. Serenity estaba hermosa tenia unas botas de gamuza marrones que llegaban hasta sus rodillas unos vaqueros que se pegaban como segunda piel a su anatomía y un suéter de cuello alto del mismo color que sus botas, no llevaba maquillaje y tenia el pelo atado a una coleta

-Le dije que se arreglara mejor para ti hijo pero sabes como son las mujeres-el tío de Serenity me saco de mi escrutinio

-Se ve bien así-dije restando importancia

-Luna servirá la cena en unos minutos porque no van a dar un paseo por el jardín muchachos-Artemis sonrió, esa sonrisa de soy una fresa cuando en verdad era aun limón

Espere a que Serenity saliera del living y la conduje con mala cara al jardín

-A mi tampoco se me hace mucha gracia pasar mi ultima noche de soltera aquí contigo, se supone que iba a salir con unas amigas, pero Caos quiso venir-bufe-Imagino que tu también tenias planes-no pregunto, afirmo

Pensé que si estuviera en casa hubiese pasado por un buen alquiler de películas y hubiese alquilado el Rey león y Dumbo para que Hotaru supiera lo que eran buenas pelis, quizás también hubiese incluido a Pinocho

-Me da igual-conteste al ver que ella esperaba una respuesta

El jardín estaba prácticamente decorado para la boda Civil, Artemis casi muere cuando le conté pero cuando Serenty se explico diciendo que después del año nos casaríamos por ala iglesia pareció tranquilizarse, solo que ella y yo sabíamos que después de este año haríamos, Adiós luz que te guarde el cielo porque si te he visto no me acuerdo..

Cada quien tomaría su herencia y volveria a su vida normal, yo me iria con mi hija y mi hermana de vuelta a nuestro hogar y ella quien sabe donde

-Traje tus contratos-saco un sobre de su bolso y me lo tendió

-Los mios están arriba-Yo también había firmado un acuerdo de separación de bienes había intentado comunicárselo a Shields pero el no me había atendido, fue la única razón para que ella accediera a firmar

Luna nos llamo para ir a comer, empece a caminar hacia la puerta cuando mi celular vibro

-Shields-ladre

-Vaya que te dieron de comer-susurro Minako

-Lo siento-Serenity me miro incrédula-¿Qué sucede?-camine de vuelta al jardín

-Vendras a dormir-diablos se me había olvidado comentarle

-No Mina, voy de camino al aeropuerto-sin duda me ganaría el óscar

-¿Al aeropuerto?-pregunto contrariada

-mm Si mi jefe debe viajar a Singapur-odiaba mentir, pero me salía tan natural

-¿Tan lejos?

-Solo será por una semana, iba llamarte para decirte que te consignaría dinero para las compras y lo que puedan necesitar mientras no estoy, por favor no te olvides de llevar a Hot a los controles

-¿puedo tomar el Ferrari, para ir a la universidad?, me quedaría más fácil

Suspire

-¿Darién?

-Solo conduce con cuidado-le dije-era para eso que me llamabas

-Nop. Tu hija anda de una intensidad incurable tu culpa por darle Choco Krispis y dejarla ver tanta basura en la mañana

-Culpable, que paso con la enana

-No quiere comer la ensalada de Atun y hortalizas verdes que prepare

-Pasamela-dije

-¡Hotaru es papa!-grito mi hermana, sentí los pasitos de mi bebe y cuando tomo el teléfono

-QUIERO UNA CANGREBURGER-grito

-Hotaru eso no existe

-Si existe Bob esponja trabaja allí-dijo pagada de si misma

-Hot, que hablamos sobre los dibujos animados

-No lo se

-Come lo que preparo tia Mina y a cambio te traeré cuando vuelva de viaje el Dvd con los mejores capítulos de Sailor V-ella chillo contenta y luego se callo

-¿te vas?-me dijo con voz triste

-Por una semana amor, pero volveré

-Me lo juras

-Con el alma. Ahora debo dejarte, cuidate y hazle caso a Mina, te llamare pronto amor-le tire un beso y colgué

Cuando camine de regreso a casa Serenity estaba pegada a la pared

-Creí que tendría que pagar para verte disculpándote…!Eres Humano!-dijo irónica- y tiras besos quien es la pobre victima esta vez

-Nadie que te importe-dije mordaz antes de pasar por su lado en dirección al comedor

La cena estuvo en silencio y Luna hizo arroz verde con pollo al curry y pure de papas, joder ahora era yo el que quería una cangreburger

Cuando termino la cena Artemis y Darwin hablaron un rato mas, luego muy sutilmente mi "padre", me hizo llevarlos a casa

Parque el mazda fuera de la casa del terror, Serenity se iba abajar del coche pero su tío le hablo desde el asiento trasero

-Vamos hija no hay prisa despídete como corresponde de tu futuro marido

Ella me miro con rabia.-Anda Serenity despídete como corresponde-este juego era excitante, ella soltó el cinturón de seguridad mientras su tio salía del coche pero nos miraba desde las escaleras, unió su cara a la mia y aproveche para besarla fuertemente, sus manos se ciñeron a mi pecho dando pequeños golpes ya que las mías estaba una en su rostro y la otra en su nuca

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire quiso abofetearme, pero agarre su mano al vuelo-Mañana a esta hora seremos marido y mujer-sonreí

-Primero muerta-bufo antes de cerrar el coche de un fuerte portazo..Como que ya era costumbre de ella hacerlo

Solte una carcajada limpia amaba hacerla enojar, las palabras cayeron pesadas en mi ¡Yo no la amaba!, batí mi cabeza varias veces antes de encender el coche y volver a casa

Desperté la mañana siguiente escuchando un gran alboroto proveniente del jardín , me asome por la ventana antes para ver a muchas personas moviéndose de un lado para otro

-Venia a despertarte-dijo Luna entrando con una bandeja-tienes 90 minutos para desayunar y arreglarte para tu boda hermoso, mi niño se va a casar-susurro antes de salir camine hasta la mesa que había en el cuarto en donde luna había dejado la bandeja y comí el tocino y los huevos junto con el zumo

Ya no había vuelta atrás en 90 minutos estaría casado son Miss arrogancia.

Bueno hola chicas aquí esta el cap no he incumplido mi promesa y sigue semanal se que tengo estancada a elígeme pero entre el contrato y esta historia no me da para pensar en mas…. En una nueva jaja pero ordene a mi cabeza estarse quieta. Para las que se quejaron por lo corto del cap anterior, chicas sacar este fic es difícil, yo estoy algo desmotivada con el, asiq ue aprovexcho los momentos de efervecencia y calor para presionar al muso, ame el capitulo de hoy y me divertí con los dibujos animados ¿apoco no las puse a pensar en CatDog? Jajajajaj XD, les cuento que he estado malita con una cordal ¡Joder como duelen las desgraciadas!, aunque estoy muy feliz porque el motivo de mi viaje ay rindió sus primeros frutos….. Ahora sin mas les dejo de echar cháchara espero que el cap les haya gustado esta un poquito más largo que el anterior y ahora empezamos a entrar en materia con la boda mas tarde subo el capi del Contrato se que quedaron picadísimas jajajaja Besitos nos vemos más tarde con EC y mañana con FA y Sueños, hare todo lo posible por sacar a Eligeme antes del viernes

Kiss

Ary..;P

¿


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

**Capitulo 7**

Me había duchado y cambiado mientras veía la gente correr de un lado a otro en el jardín, había pocos invitados. Suspire y saque mi celular de mis pantalones buscando la foto que me había tomado con Hotaru el día anterior

Por ti mi pequeña-susurre como mantra, dándole un beso a la pantalla

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy radiante Luna-Hermoso, Serenity esta por llegar es hora que bajes –me dijo tiernamente

-En dos segundos estoy abajo Luna

-Endy-tomo el saco de la cama y me lo tendió-no hagas enojar a tu padre y por favor mi niño, no lastimes mas a Serenity

Me confundí, ¿que quiso decir con no lastimes mas a Serenity?… -me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación

Pase las manos por mis cabellos y me coloque frente al espejo, acomode mi corbata y ajuste el saco, suspire por enésima vez en los 90 minutos que llevo despierto

Baje las escaleras y repase con la mirada a los invitados…Genial nadie conocido, sentí como me tomaban del brazo fuertemente y me gire para encontrarme con Artemis

-Pensé que tendría que bajar a buscarte o peor aun que Serenity llegaría primero-dijo con desdén

-Para que veas, ni lo uno ni lo otro-replique en el mismo tono mientras caminaba hasta delante del notario hice girar mi cabeza traqueando varios de mis huesos

Nuevamente le di una mirada al publico…¿esto era un show no?, una chica me miraba con ojos lagrimosos al lado de ella un chico de cabellos azules me miraba como si tuviese rayos laser en los ojos, puse mi mejor cara de arrogancia y lo mire de forma socarrona

Luna se acerco a mi padre lentamente y susurro algo en su oído, mi celular vibro y lo saque de mi bolsillo, Tenia un mensaje de texto

_Felicidades por tu matrimonio o debería decir mi matrimonio..Jajaja.. Disfruta la noche de bodas solo no te pierdas entre las llantas, perdón grasa.. bueno tu entiendes…. ES_

Que este maldito tipo no veía la televisión donde estaba la grasa con la cual me iba a perder?, estaba empezando a enojarme apreté el celular con fuerza y lo metí nuevamente en mi pantalón cuando vi a Artemis acercarse

-Entrégame el Celular-dijo entre dientes riendo hacia los invitados

-Ni muerto-adopte su posición

-Serenity esta en la entrada, no quiero que suene en mitad de la ceremonia, entrégame el maldito aparato Endimión

-¡Jodete Artemis!-siseé y me voltee lo ultimo que quería era verle la cara a Serenity cuando apareciera por el jardín

Senti la marcha nupcial empezar a sonar, la gente se levanto de su asiento, pero no me gire, Artemis tomo mi muñeca y me dio una mirada desafiante

-Ni te atrevas-susurre entre dientes, dándole a entender que no me giraría

Sentí los pasos detenerse tras de mi, y me voltee sin mirar a la que seria mi esposa

-Te entrego a mi sobrina hijo-dijo Darwin con voz ronca-a partir de hoy es tuya-no le dije nada sentía como si me la estuviese vendiendo

Me gire de frente al notario junto con Serenity, y luego nos sentamos

Realmente no supe que nos dijo, mientras el hablaba yo solo podía recordar mi matrimonio con Rey

Los anillos de pasta que habíamos usado porque todo fue tan rápido de no pude comprarle un anillo decente hasta que no tuvimos unos meses de casados, la capilla mal oliente de las vegas y el tipo disfrazado de Elvis que nos leía cosas como el respetable señor que tenia enfrente pero que al igual que esta vez no prestaba atención a lo que decía

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en las orbes purpuras rebosante de alegría y vida que tenia frente a mi, el anillo se me había caído un par de veces y Rey se había burlado de mi pulso de maraquero

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando Serenity dijo si acepto, su voz sonaba ronca como si hubiese estado llorando pero su cara estaba cubierta con un velo de ojalillo

-Endimión Alexander Shields…-el había dicho Alexander..Alexander como yo-¿Señor?-dijo el notario sacándome de mi momento de confusión

-Si Acepto-dije con voz fastidiosa

Serenity sorbió su nariz ,, estaba llorando y eso me dolió algo en mi pecho se hundió y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, yo iba a hacer sufrir á esta mujer.. la respuesta era sencilla NO LO HARIA, solo me tomaría este año con calma

-Firmen aquí-la voz del notario fue fuerte entregándome un esfero a mi y señalando una línea punteada en donde estampe la tan ensayada rubrica de Endimión Shields, luego fue el turno de Serenity intercambiamos anillos y no se porque bese su mano cuando termine de ponerle el suyo-por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia

Me levante torpemente y quite el velo del rostro de Serenity, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz mas roja que la de Rodolfo el reno, limpie una lagrima que descendía por su mejilla y trate de sonreírle para calmarla

Porque el gatito estaba así, una cosa era verla dispuesta a luchar y otra verla tan rasgada me daban ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien ella alzo su rostro y aproveche para unir nuestros labios por una fracción de segundo, no fue un beso, fue solo el rozar de nuestro labios

El Publico estallo en aplausos y Serenity se pego a mi pecho sollozando fuertemente mientras tomaba con sus manos las solapas de mi saco

Que jodidos había dicho el notario que ella estaba así- de reojo vi a Artemis firmar y luego Caos ellos eran los testigos

Artemis me abrazo cuando logre hacer que Serenity levantara la mirada –Espero que cumplas tu palabra Endimión ..Caridad, Caridad, Caridad-dijo -todo a manos de la caridad-susurro en mi oído

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas padre-dije con voz dura deshaciéndome del abrazo, en momentos como estos era feliz de que no hubiese tenido u n padre

Vi a Caos agarrar fuertemente del brazo a Serenity mientras le decía algo, el cuerpo de ella estaba tenso, la apretó más fuerte y ella siseo de dolor, algo dentro de mi bramo enojado, así que camine los cuatro pasos que nos separaban llegando al lado de mi ahora esposa

-Sucede algo Caos-dije dándole una mirada helada al tio de Serenity

-Nada hijo, solo le decía a mi sobrina que vaya a retocarse el maquillaje, ¿el notario dijo unas palabras my lindas verdad? -asentí sin saber si hacia bien

Serenity camino a casa junto con Luna mientras varios de los invitados se acercaban a felicitarme, Artemis nos hizo trasladar a todos al jardín posterior donde estaban unas carpas y unas mesas decoradas para comenzar la recepción

Uno de los meseros paso a mi lado con varios vasos de Coñac, reconocía los olores de los diferentes tragos por mi experiencia como barman, tome la copa y la tome de un solo tiro, gimiendo por el ardor en mi garganta

-¿No pensaras emborracharte?-dijo Artemis a un lado mio

-Joder, porque no- pase las manos por mis cabellos- por que no desapareces de mi vista Artemis

-No dejare que me dejes en ridículo

-No voy a emborracharme solo déjame en paz-gemí frustrado, este hombre era imposible –voy a buscar a mi linda esposita-dije dejando el vaso en una de las mesas y me encamine a casa tan pronto pase el umbral de la puerta saque mi celular necesitaba escuchar su voz

Un repique, dos Repiques..!Por favor contesta!

-Dar, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-Minako contesto sonriente al otro lado de la línea-estoy hablando con el doctor Andrew Furuhata, el será el oncólogo encargado del tratamiento de Hotaru ¿quieres hablar con el?

-Ahora no Mina, podrías por favor poner a mi muñeca en la línea-dije recostándome a la pared

-Hot es papa-grito mi hermana

-Hola papi-dijo algo agitada-tita me trajo con el doctol y que clees hay una, como dijiste que se llamaba tita-dijo a Mina

-Guardería princesa

-Hay una gualdedlia papito y hay un niño que se llama Pelulu esta enfermo como yo polque le sangla la nadiz también pelo el vive aquí el en hospital tu-me rei mi hija hablaba sin respirar-velda que puedo venir aunque no me vayan a sacal sangle papito

-Tia Mina te llevara, si no tienes deberes en la escuelas y ella tiene tiempo

-Siiiiii-Chillo-Pelulu, papa dice que si podemos juegal así no me saquen la sangle-imagine que su amiguito estaba por allí

-Hotaru amor-dije con voz suave-sabes que no nos vamos a poder ver en un tiempo-cerre los ojos pegando mi cabeza mas a la pared

-¿Te vas a tlabajal a otla ciudad ota vez papito?

-Algo así tesoro mio, pero recuerda que tu eres lo más importante para mi y que te amo con toda mi vida Hotaru

-Yo también te amo papito Muack

-Muack te llamare todos los días por favor hazle caso a la tia Mina, no te agites para que no te sangre la nariz, come todas tus verduras y los medicamentos aunque sepan a guachilas-Ella rio- ¿me lo prometes Hotaru?

-Si papito… ¿Dónde tas ahola?

-Viajando amor-dije suavemente-prometo comprarte algo bonito y brillante como te gusta

-¡Te amo papi!

-Y yo a ti hermosa, tengo que colgar pero no lo olvides amor, pase lo que pase recuerda que yo nunca dejare de amarte, que te amare siempre mi princesa, ya veremos como hago para que nos podamos ver

-Chau papi

-Bye amor-colgué y me presione el puente de la nariz. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada fúrica de Serenity

Rio irónicamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, Luna también estaba con ella y me daba una mirada de muerte

-No es lo que…-trate de justificar lo injustificable

Serenity camino hacia mi, negando con su cabeza-Eres un bastardo-dijo derramando una lagrima, yo jure que no la iba a hacer sufrir y aquí estaba

-Serenity

-¡Cállate!-grito, el gatito estaba enojado-que mas puedo esperar de ti

-¡Controlate!

-Eres un idiota

-Ya te dije que busques nuevas ofensas, esas ya me las se

-Es que ¡Dios!, -al menos podías esperar que se yo, ¡ una semana después del matrimonio!

-Te dije que no te guardaría fidelidad-dije tan fríamente como pude

Luna dio un grito ahogado y la mano de Serenity voló para abofetearme

- Estoy cansándome de tus jueguitos-dije tomando su mano en el aire-me golpeas y me olvidare que soy un hombre y te regresare el golpe-mi nana volvió a jadear-Tu no me amas, yo no te amo, me hiciste firmar un puto contrato en donde decía que era libre para hacer lo que me placiera siempre y cuando nadie se enterara, así que no me vengas con estupideces que tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no nos va-solté su mano fuertemente y camine pasando por un lado de Luna, necesitaba calmarme antes de hacer algo estúpido, me encerré en el estudio de Artemis con un fuerte portazo y me deje caer en el sofá de cuero, pinchando nuevamente mi nariz, intentando calmar la rabia que sentía conmigo mismo

El sonido de mi celular me hizo desviar un poco mis pensamientos

-Shields-ladre enojado

-_Felicidades-_Maldito bastardo_-vi toda la Ceremonia, veo que gordita Winston pago un buen cirujano plástico, igual sigue siendo llorona, insípida y espantosa, es que el mono aunque se vista de seda mono se queda_

-Supongo que lo dirá por mi-dije volviendo mis manos en puño

_-Por ambos-rio_, el malnacido se estaba burlando de mi_-Es tan patética, Dios llorando por unas insulsas palabras_

-Como –suspire-¿Cómo nos vio?

-_Me conecte vía internet con la cámara de seguridad del jardín , y bien cual es el plan a seguir_

-No tengo ningún plan

-_Esta noche Darién ¿la follaras?_

-No me acostare con ella-dije tajante

-_te estoy pagando para que la hagas sufrir, tíratela esta noche y mañana ni la determines…_

-No lo hare-dije firme

-_Te estoy pagando para_

-¡Me esta pagando para que me haga pasar por usted todo un maldito año, si me acuesto con alguien será porque yo lo desee no porque usted lo ordene!-grite

-_Como te atreves a_

-Artemis esta en la puerta debo colgar-mentí cerré el celular y me tire en el sofá cerrando los ojos

Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mi, no era Artemis.. Era una mujer

-Tu padre esta preguntando por ti –la ignore, no quería hablar con nadie-Me haz decepcionado mucho Endimión –dijo Luna, sentía que la cabeza se me iba a explotar y apenas empezaba el circo

-Por favor Luna

-Que parte de no la hagas sufrir no entiendes

-No la hagas sufrir-bromee

-conmigo no te hagas el tonto, yo te cambie los pañales Endimión Shields

-No quiero sermones Luna, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar solo que fue muy temprano, esto es un error

-Es como tarde para que lo reconozcas, ya dijiste si acepto

-Me darías algo para el dolor de cabeza-la sentí buscando algo hasta que regreso a mi con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas blancas

-Son ibuprofeno, lo ultimo que deseo es que te duermas en la recepción o peor que te enfermes en plena luna de miel

-De Hiel querrás decir-sonreí, metiendo las pastas a mi boca y tomando un trago de agua

-No es gracioso Endimión, esa niña ha sufrido bastante no le pongas otra carga en su espalda, ya jugaste una vez con ella, por favor no lo hagas de nuevo –acaricio mi mejilla

-Así que aquí estas-la voz de Artemis me hizo girarme a verlo-Tu esposa ya no sabe como justificar tu ausencia en el jardín, a si que levanta tu jodido trasero de ese sofá y vamos al jardín

-Como usted mande.. Señor-dije con desprecio antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Luna y salir al jardín

Me encontré con Serenity mientras hablaba con Thomas Takasi y su esposa, la tome suavemente de la cintura y aunque ella se tenso, se giro y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano

-¿Dónde estabas?-susurro amorosa, Joder la iba nominar a los próximos premios Oscar-ya no sabia como justificarte..

-Querida hace menos de media hora que se casaron, no querrás agobiarlo con preguntas tontas-dijo Thomas-Los hombres a veces necesitamos nuestro tiempo y mas cuando hemos estado solos tanto tiempo como Endimión

La señora Takasi dio un ligero codazo a su esposo y yo sonreí-Tuve una llamada de la empresa en Las Vegas eso me entretuvo un poco te pido que me disculpes-tome la mano que tenia en mi mejilla y le di un beso en los nudillos

-Es hora del primer baile-dijo Luna emocionada

Lleve a Serenity hasta el centro de la "pista de baile" acomode mis manos a su cintura mientras las de ella se enredaban en mi cuello y empecé a moverla al compas de la música

-Llamada de Las Vegas o otra tonta que piensa que un ser tan frívolo, arrogante, insulso y vacio como tu puede amar

Sonreí socarronamente ajustando su cuerpo más al mío, baje mi rostro hasta su oído y susurre lentamente un -¿Qué te importa?

-No me importas tu si no la pobre tonta, estoy segura que aun cree en los cuentos de hadas y en el felices por siempre, apuesto a mi vida que cree que eres el caballero de brillante armadura que va llenar su vida de felicidad..

Esas palabras me recordaron a Rey, ella siempre decía que yo era su caballero de brillante armadura que a mi lado se sentía protegida y que yo llenaba su vida de felicidad..

-Te he dedjado callado Wow, punto para mi, eso quiere decir que estoy muy cerca de la realidad

-Por que mejor no te callas-dije tratando de no sonar brusco

-¿O que me golpearas?

-Por lo que mas quieras no hagas esto más difícil-exprese cansado mientras la hacia girar

-¡Mas de lo que ya es!, estaré casada contigo un año eso es suficiente tortura

-Quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez

-Sabes que..-No la deje hablar uni mis labios con los de ellas dándole un beso en el que demandaba completamente, su cuerpo se tenso pero igual correspondió a mi beso, luego de unos minutos la deje respirar

-Eres un

-Si no has inventado insultos nuevos no los digas, te ves tan patética cuando los dices-bufe, por su mirada pude ver dos sentimientos rabia y dolor

Me golpee mentalmente ¿en que había quedado?

-Te has quedado callada que bien-sonreí cuando quiso poner distancia entre los dos, no la deje volví a pegar su cuerpo contra el mío, bailamos un par de piezas mas y cuando la pista se empezó a llenar de personas la saque de allí

La llevé por el jardín recorriendo las diversas mesas y conversando con las personas que se encontraban allí, algunos de ellos eran clientes y otros amigos de Artemis

Ella sonreía y apretaba la mano que tenia situada en su cintura, llegamos a la mesa del chico de cabellos azules que me miraba como si quisiera matarme

-Zafiro no pensé verte aquí hoy, como han estado tus padres-dijo Serenity con voz suave

-Y perderme ver al gran Endimión Shields en el altar-apretó la cintura de la mujer junto a el-mis padres están en Francia en una segunda luna de miel-Berjerite y yo nos iremos mañana, ¿Dónde irán de luna de miel ustedes? ¿A Las Vegas?-sonrió socarronamente

-Aun no lo sabemos-contesto Serenity con voz suave-Artemis quedo en pagar nuestra Luna de Miel y aun no nos ha dicho donde será, Verdad amor-sus ojos se encontraron con los míos..Dios eran tan hermosos-¿Endy?

-Tampoco lo se osita-dije divertido ante la mirada que ella me daba-papa a sabido mantenernos en suspenso bese su frente y salimos a otra mesa

En esta estaban un grupo de mujeres muy bellas una chica de cabellos rojos impresionantemente hermosa me miro de arriba a abajo

—¡Qué suerte tienes querida!, la verdad nunca pensé que Endimion se fuera a casar, el que cambia de amante como si fueran calcetines.-dijo con desdén mirando a Serenity

-entonces supongo que tu estabas entre su cómoda-bufo Serenity altanera.. el gatito sacaba las uñas, tal como me gustaba-pero ahora yo lo he atrapado con tu permiso nos quedan mesas por recorrer

Tenia una sonrisita estúpida, no sabia porque pero estaba feliz de la contestación del gatito hacia esa chica, llegamos a nuestra mesa justo cuando empezaban a servir el primer plato

El resto de la recepción fue igual baile, miradas hipócritas, sonrisas falsas y cuchicheos por aquí y por allá, a las 5 en punto Luna acompaño a Serenity a quitarse el vestido blanco, momento que aprovecho Artemis para llamarme a su despacho

Tome una copa de Coñac y me senté en el mullido sofá frente a la silla de Artemis, al lado de Darwin Caos, tome un sorbo de mi bebida mientras sentía como la puerta era abierta

Serenity se veía hermosa tenia un pantalón negro de lino que se pegaba a sus piernas como una segunda piel tenia una camiseta blanca unas botas de tacón negras y una cazadora de cuero, se había atado el cabello con una coleta y no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, cosa que me hizo sonreír se veía mejor al natural.

-Los cite aquí porque-hablo Artemis haciéndome girar a el-yo dije que les daría el viaje de Luna de Miel así que aquí esta-tendió un sobre blanco en el escritorio y lo tome mirando su contenido

-No puedo irme por quince días-dije tirando el sobre nuevamente

-¿Que esperabas? Unos días es una Luna de Miel Endimión-Serenity tomo el sobre y lo leyó detenidamente

-Pues wao muchas gracias Artemis pero también pienso que quince días es mucho tiempo-dijo con una sonrisita

-Chicos, Chicos será un viaje corto por Cancun Panama y Cartagena, luego de regreso les vendrá bien conocer tan exóticos lugares no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta así que tomen sus maletas y adiós –miro su reloj de pulsera-deben estar en el puerto a las 7 de la mañana y su vuelo sale en una hora

-Ya te dije que no ire-dije tajante Hotaru empezaba tratamiento yo no podía dejarla quince días sola

-Hijo, tu harás lo que yo te digo, por la empresa no te preocupes-dijo un tono de voz falsamente suave

-Artemis…

_podrían dejarme a solas con Endimión –pidió amablemente

Serenity lo abrazo susurrando un gracias a lo que el viejo le contesto que lo haría mucho más feliz si de regreso le decía que esperaba al cuarto en la línea de los Shields….Primero Muerto que tener un hijo con mis falsedad

Después de una "agradable" conversación con Artemis Salí del despacho enojado y dispuesto a partir hacia la florida

.

.

.

La maldita luna de miel había sido en efecto una luna de Hiel aunque las ciudades eran hermosas, no se puede disfrutar nada si no tiene una buena compañía, Serenity y yo estuvimos lo mas alejados el uno del otro íbamos a el reconocimiento de ciudad en diferentes grupos, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas…bueno ella en la habitación yo en el sofá, casi no hablábamos .. casi no nos veíamos lo que era perfectamente bueno ya que no discutíamos mas de una vez tuve que callarla con besos, besos que me estaban gustando mucho mas de lo permitido, me mantuve en contacto con Mina por medio de correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto, la única vez que la pude llamar notaba a mi hermanita tensa y me hablaba con monosílabos, lo deje correr estaba bastante abrumado con Serenity como para darle a mi cabeza otra idea estúpida para pensar

Hoy era la ultima noche en el crucero mañana estaríamos pisando la florida a primeras luces y luego e allí tomaríamos un vuelo que nos llevara directo a Nueva York, había una pequeña celebración en el salón de bailes

Así que me duche luego de haber pasado gran parte del dia en el gimnasio, me coloque unos jeans desgastados y un suéter gris había adquirido bastante masa corporal en estos quince días sobre todo porque la mayor parte del dia la pasaba en el gimnasio, había tonificado mi abdomen y marcado mas mis bíceps, me había dejado la barba porque me gustaba como se veía

Llegue hasta el salón y mis ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña y molesta figura de la mujer que era mi esposa tenia un vestido azul que dejaba su espalda complemente descubierta, un escote pronunciado justo en su pecho y el vestido llegaba justo sobre sus rodillas, tenia unas sandalias planas y el cabello atado a su tradicional coleta

Ella hablaba animadamente con un chico de pelo negro atado a una coleta baja, no era muy alto y para mi se veía afeminado

Serenity le dio una sonrisa encantadora y yo vi todo rojo, llegue junto a ella y la abrace por la cintura

-Así que aquí estabas cariño-le dije con voz suave cuando estuve a su lado

-¿Y tu eres?-dijo el chico mirándome a los ojos

-Endimión Shields… Su esposo-dije marcando mi territorio

-No me habías dicho que eras casada bombón-¿Qué demonios? Como le había dicho…

-Tu no lo preguntaste Seiya- sonrió una sonrisa hermosa,.,. Una que no me daba a mi…que rayos me estaba pasando

-Vamos a bailar-dije sintiéndome ignorado

-Estoy conversando con Seiya

-Puedes estar con el mismo papa. Quiero bailar y lo vamos a hacer ahora –susurre en su oído

-Hay muchas chicas amor-pellizco mi mejilla-no soy una mujer celosa, puedes bailar con alguien mas.

-Quiero bailar contigo-le dije cariñosamente

-Y yo estoy ocupada-dijo entre dientes

-Si me permites-quite de la mano el vaso de vodka que tenia el chico y lo tome de un trago-quiero bailar amor-enfatice la palabra mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Amigo ella ha dicho que no quiere-dijo el idiota agarrando mi mano

-Sueltame..-dije con ira

-Ella.

-Que me sueltes-grite

-Endimión por favor-dijo ella asustada

-dile a tu amiguito que me suelte Serenity-dije entre dientes

-Seiya..

El niñato me solto-sabes lo que te conviene-tome a Serenity del brazo y la saque del salón de baile-me sentía como si mil infiernos explotaran dentro de mi, tenia tanta rabia que no me importo llevarla casi a rastras hasta que cerre la puerta de la habitación

-¡Eres un bruto Endimión Shields!-gimió cuando solté su brazo

-¡Callate!-grite incapaz de controlar los sentimientos que me dominaban, rabia, dolor, ¿celos?

-¡Que me calle? Eso quieres porque me sacaste del baile, era feliz mientras me ignorabas trate de mantenerme alejada de ti, tu odias estar conmigo ¡yo te detesto maldita sea!, si me case contigo fue porque…-se quedo callada

-¡Anda dilo porque te casaste conmigo!-grite, queria saber porque una mujer como ella se casaba con alguien tan insoportable como Endimion Shields

-¡No te importa!

-¡Dilo!-grite mas fuerte

-¿Por qué te casaste tu conmigo Endimión?

-Por imbécil, yo no debería estar aquí-la rabia quemaba mi sangre sentía como si fuese un volcán a punto de hacer erupción-Yo debería estar con-me calle pasando la mano por mis cabellos

-¿Con quien? , con la chica tonta que cree que eres una caballero de los buenos, estas lleno de mierda Endimión Shields, de verdad considero a la pobre chica, porque tu me das asco, te odio, te odio como jamás había pensado odiar a alguien aparte de Caos, te odie hace diez años te odio con mas fuerza ahora, pensé que los años aplacarían este maldito sentimiento que tengo hacia ti pero no lo incrementa cada día mi odio por ti crece mas porque tu…

No pude mas me arroje a sus labios callándola de una vez y por todas mi cuerpo se pego al de ella dejándola recostada a la pared, mis manos acariciaron sus piernas desnudas alzándola hasta dejarla ahorcajadas en mi cuerpo sus piernas se enroscaron contorno a mi cintura

Maldita mujer que me hacia cometer locura tras locura, que no hacía otra cosa mas que nublar mi raciocinio que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, el beso era fiero, demandante la sometía a mi, mientras mis manos trataban de tocar toda la piel expuesta.. ella sabia a fresas con crema a chocolate derretido ¡Dios iba a enloquecer!

La presioné más contra la pared y empecé a moverme, como si estuviese entrando y saliendo de ella chocando mi ya dura erección sobre su centro

Maldita mujer…la estaba odiando y me odiaba a mi mismo por caer en el maldito juego de Endimión Shields

Sus manos se aferraban a mis hombros y sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda sin importar la tela de mi suéter, cuando me separe de su boca buscando aire de sus labios se escapó mi nombre, tan suave que me hizo volver a besarla aumentando el ritmo del beso, mis caderas arremetían cada vez con más fuerza sin importar la ropa. Una de mis manos agarro su pezón fuertemente haciéndola gemir dentro del beso, mandando una punzada de placer a mi entrepierna…Joder iba a hacerla mía ..Iba a hacerla mía

Mordió mi labio y yo mordí el suyo, no hubo nada gentil en el beso por ninguna de las dos partes, había tanta rabia y enojo entre ambos que estábamos devorándonos como animales en celo, su cadera busco la mía haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía en voz alta

La parte de la puerta y la tire en la cama su pecho subía y bajaba en igual rápidamente, podía sentir su corazón repicar tan fuerte como el mío

Me abalance sobre ella haciéndola jadear mientras mis manos rasgaban el vestido sacando sus pecho para meterlos en mi boca como bebe hambriento, mientras sus caderas seguían embistiendo las mías, su olor me estaba enloqueciendo, subí la falda del vestido mirando las bragas de color azul celeste

Las rasgue dejando que mis dedos se pasearan por su humedad, mientras ella gemía y jadeaba , sus pezones estaban rojos por mis anteriores atenciones mi dedo se curvo en su entrada haciéndola brincar no solo a ella, mi miembro se retorció entre mis pantalones al sentir su húmeda carne acogerme

-Zorra-susurre-como el dices a una mujer que se excita ante el hombre que odia-lo siguiente que sentí fue una fuerte bofetada que resonó por todas las paredes de la habitación

Serenity me miraba con ojos de furia mientras tapaba su cuerpo con el edredón, mis manos se hicieron puños y me levante dispuesto a devolver el golpe, entonces la vi se encogió todo lo que pudo en la cama, sus ojos temerosos, su corazón latiendo no sabia si de miedo, de rabia o de excitación

Me pasé las manos por los cabellos y respiré tratando de calmarme. Cerré los ojos no queriendo ver el miedo que le inspiraba así que hice lo más inteligente... Irme…

Salí de la habitación asqueado conmigo mismo, camine sin detenerme hasta el bar y me tome dos tragos de vodka y luego camine por los pasillos hasta quedar justo en frente de la piscina, mire mi reflejo en el agua

¡Que demonios estaba pasando conmigo!, ¿Donde estaba dejando a Darién Chiba y porque me estaba convirtiendo en Endimión Shields?

Me saque los zapatos y me tire de cabeza al agua estaba helando, pero yo necesitaba sofocar la rabia hundí mi cabeza en el agua y di unos cuantos gritos

¡Este no era yo! ¡No era yo!

Cuando salí de la piscina estaba mucho más calmado, el frio entumesia mis huesos pero no importaba, cuanto tiempo había estado nadando de un lado a otro, no lo sabia, tome una toalla de las sillas de descanso, afortunadamente casi todos estaban en el baile, respire fuertemente mientras tomaba los zapatos y camine directo a la habitación …Le debía una disculpa a Serenity

Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora, hablaría con Serenity y como personas civilizadas le diría que lleváramos la fiesta en paz y que lo que paso en la noche no volvería a suceder

Cuando entre todo estaba oscuro, abrí la habitación y mire la menuda forma de Serenity acostada en la cama, dormía… Estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo mire su cara, los rastros de lagrimas, su nariz tan roja como un tomate y los pequeños temblores que me decían que se había quedado dormida llorando

Me sentí como un maldito hijo de puta, camine hasta el baño dejando que el agua caliente aliviara mi frustración me vestí con una pijama a cuadros y me acomode en el sofá, mañana seria un nuevo día. Un día para tomar decisiones.

-:P-:P-:P-:P-:P-:P-

Hola Chicas!

Por fis no me maten.. Se que Darién ha sido algo cabron pero ya cambiara os prometo que si!, ya faltaba algo de calor en este fic o no…Tani vas a despellejarme viva después de este capi… lo se T.T…. pero así son las cosas chicas..el amor llegara por lo menos ya esta llegando de parte de Darién, ¿Qué será lo que Endy le hizo a la pobre Sere diez años atrás? ….. Nos vemos el Proximo Viernes…Gracias por su apoyo cada vez más se suben los animos con esta historia.. Besos

Ary :P


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

**Capitulo 8**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de espalda, había pasado la noche mas horrible que hubiese podido tener en 28 años de vida.

El barco se había movido más de lo acostumbrado, el sofá había sido más incomodo que las noches anteriores y joder, había soñado toda la noche con Rey… Ella me miraba y me decía que no me reconocía y la verdad yo tampoco.

Me senté en el sofá pasando las manos por mi cara y moviendo mi cuello circularmente. Mire la hora en mi reloj eran las 6:36 de la mañana, recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar del sillón repasando lo que se suponía que debía hacer hoy…Tenia que hablar con Serenity, sinceramente no podíamos seguir así.

Temía por mi salud mental

Me levante del sofá con la resolución de habar con ella, me di una ducha rápida y me coloque un jean y un sueter de mangas largas en unas horas debíamos pisar tierra firme

Extrañaba a mi pequeña y solo había podido llamar a Mina un par de beses cuando tenia cobertura, ya estaba completamente vestido cuando me senté en el sofá del mal nuevamente, pensé en pedir algo para desayunar para cuando Serenity se levantara veía que quería llevar la fiesta en santa paz, solo que tenia un problema…No tenia ni idea de que comía ella para desayunar

El reloj dio las siete rápidamente y luego las ocho, ocho treinta…Estaba empezando a preocuparme camine hasta la habitación y toque un par de veces al no escuchar respuesta abrí la puerta, la cama estaba tendida, como si nadie hubiese dormido allí

¿Qué demonios?

Yo la había visto dormida anoche y estaba tan seguro como que me llamaba Darién Alexander Chiba que ella no había salido de la habitación en la noche

Salí rápidamente de la habitación debia buscarla, debida disculparme

.

.

.

**Serenty Pov**

-Basta, basta, basta-grite entre la neblina del sueño-no me hagas esto, no otra vez por favor, no, no , no..

Desperte sopbresaltada con la frente perlada en sudor mientras mi corazon repiqueteaba como si una estampida de animales salvajes corriera dentro de mi.

Lleve las manos a mis cabellos peinandoslos hacia atras hacia años que no tenia ese maldito sueño, años en que crei haber dejado todo atras, porque la herida se abria nuevamente, negue varias veces con mi cabeza sin poder evitar recordar esa noche

.

.

.

Flash Back...

-Pero yo te amo-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-No te Creo-se dio la espalda

-Endy, tienes que creerme, Zafiro solo es un buen amigo-dije abrazandolo por la espalda

-Entonces demuestramelo-dijo agarrandome por los brazos-demuestramelo!

-¿Como?

-Quedate conmigo hoy-susurro depositando pequeños besos atravez de mi cuello

-Sabes que no puedo, papa y mama...

-Vez, No me amas tu y yo no podemos seguir asi-dijo serio

-Endimion

-Endimion nada vete de una buena vez-suspire fuertemente y camine hasta la puerta estabamos en su habitacion ya que Artemis aun no regresaba de la oficina. Tome la perilla y la gire, yo lo amaba, Lo amaba..-Porque aun no te vas-dijo con desprecio

-Me voy a quedar-suspire- voy a llamar a mama y le dire que me quedare estudiando con una de las chicas

El llego rapidamente a mi y me abrazo fuertemente -Vez era facil, tenia que rogarte, pero te quedaras no es asi pastelito-odiaba que me dijera pastelito, no tenia una gran figura a mis 16 años el acne habia sido inclemente conmigo aun tenia manchas rojizas en mi piel como para completar mi padre me habia hecho someterme aun tratamiento de ortodoncia y aunque ya sabia dominar los breakers aun Endimion y yo soportabamos las tipicas burlas de los chicos

_Boca de alambre..._

_No se te enrreda la lengua cuando la besas_

_tienes que saber besarla pueden quedarse pegados_

Y todas esas estupideces que los adolecentes dicen

Me aleje de el y marque el numero hasatq ue mi madre contesto

-Mami, me quedare con -pense el nombre de alguna compañera de la escuela, endimion susurro Kaoly-Me quedare con Kaoly a realizar un trabajo de biologia creo que me quedre con ella esta noche, si mama... sip... Endy ira por mi mañana en la mañana para ir a la escuela... Kaoly me prestara ropa y su empleada lavara mi uniforme... Si comere algo antes de dormir... !mama!... Si bueno dale besos a papa -dije cuando senti los brazos de Endimion rodear mi cintura y sus labios dejaban besos en mi cuello-

Me giro entre sus brazos y camino hasta dejarme en la cama , sabia que no ibamos a tomar el te si me quedaba con el, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rapido...

-Espera -susurre entre sus besos-Endimion espera

-!Que!-grito-supuestamente me amas no !demuestramelo!

-Es que yo, veras -el me besaba fuertemente y Dios me gustaba me hacia sentir especial el era tan hermoso y yo estaba tan mal que -Soy virgen-diej entre un gemido

-Lo se por eso te digo que esta es una manera de demostrar tu amor, entregate a mi pastelito-me deje llevar por sus besos y por sus caricias

-Apaga la luz-dije sintiendome cohibida

-No-susurro con voz gruesa-quiero verte pastelito-su manos acariciaron mi cuerpo mi abdomen abulatdo por la falta de ejercicio y los dulces que comia con papa antes de dormir, mordio mis pezones y el gano, me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma esa noche... Aunque dolio cuando entro en mi y no fue cuidadoso yo lo atribui a mi nerviosismo.. No vi los arcoiris de los que tanto hablaba Kaoly, ni toque las estrellas como me habia dicho Berjerite, no hubieron juegos artificiales como en las peliculas solo dolor y los gemidos que el daba, solo queria que parara y luego de unos minutos lo hizo su cuerpo se contrajo sobre el mio y me mordio el cuello fuertemente

Salio de mi y bostezo antes de acostarse a medio lado dandome la espalda, asi no era como se suponia que debia ser mi primera vez, trate de abarazarlo pero me alejo

-Estoy cansado pastelito-dijo antes de empezar a roncar

las siguientes semanas el estuvo distante, apagado se le veia mas con Kaoly y Berjerite, cuando lo abrazaba quitaba la mano asqueado, habiamos tenido muchas discuciones pero yo lo dejaba pasar y el dia del baile de fin de cursos llego, me habia colocado un bonito vestido negro, que disimulaba mi aumento de peso en el ultimo mes, estaba comiendo como vaca pero lo atribuia a los examenes de la universidad y el nervio por tener que irme a Londres lejos de mis padres y de mis amigos pero sobre todo lejos de el..

YO LO AMABA...

Cuando nombraron a los reyes de baile sabia que yo no seria la reina pero el si...

Y asi fue eso no me dolio, lo vi subir a la tarima y cuando Kaoly le entrego su corona, espera a que bajara para felicitarlo, nombrarona la reina del baile dejando a mas de una con cara de Wtf cuando la que gano fue uan bonita chica de cabellos negros y ojos turquesas, se suponia que el primer baile era entre ellos asi que em hice a un lado y lo deje bailar, cuandop termino camino junto con la chica en direccion a la tarima y ella dijo unas cuantas palabras, el la pego a su cuerpo y le sonrio de manera torcida, eso no me dolio, lo que en verdad me dolio fue ver su beso con Mistress Tomoe, su beso delante de todos mis amigos y luego el grito delante de todos ellos

-Me debes diez mil de los grandes Diamante... !pastelito ya no es virgen!...-Grito mientras en las pantallas del gimnasio, se veian nuestros cuerpos desnudos...

Un disparo hubiese dolido menos, nunca nunca podria agradeceerle a Zafiro haberme sacado del gimnasio del instituto, No me gradue con mis compañeros, la mañana siguiente tome un avion directo a Londres

Fin Flash Back..

.

.

Lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos recordando el momento en el que me senti tan humillada, limpie mis lagrimas con frustraccion, casi caía nuevamente era sencillamente una estupidez creer que lo que habia sentido por Endimión en el pasado había muerto, No quería estar aquí el seguía siendo el mismo patán de hacia diez años atras...

Helios, solo el me ayudaba a soportar todo esto...

un año se va volando, un año se va volando ese era mi mantra, casi no pude dormir esa noche, habia fingido dormir cuando lo senti llegar a la habitacion pero no era asi... Habia llorado, No por el, lo habia hecho por mi, por mi orgullo, ¿Dónde estaba mi dignidad?, por que me dolia tanto cuando el le susurraba palabras de amor a alguien, ¡yo deberia odiarlo!

Me levante de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible lo ultimo que queria era que el maldito se despertara y me dijera algo que pudiera herirme, me sentia debil emocionalmente como para poder contraatacar. Habia pasado toda la noche recordando, recordando cosas que crei haber dejado olvidadas en el pasado pero que hoy en dia aun apretaban mi corazon

Tome el numero celular llamando a la unica persona que me ayudaria a calmarme, el telefono sono una, dos y al tercer replique contestaron

-¿Ikuko?-pregunte rapidamente sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, estaba amaneciendo

-Señorita Serena-dijo con evidente emocion -¿Como ha estado?, Helios ha estado preguntando por usted, ya sabe como es

-Como esta el Ikuko-pregunte rapidamente

-En el castillo aun señorita, el señor Darwin no lo ha dejado acercarse a la casa usted lo conoce

-Si lo se, es mejor que este alli Ikuko-suspire-¿sabes si por casualidad tiene el celular que le di antes de casarme?

-Me ha estado llamando desde ese celular, es un chico muy listo-sabia que sonreia-me dice que lo tiene en vibracion

-Gracias Ikuko tratare de llamarlo, gracias-colgue, sali del baño y mire a Endimion aun dormido en el sofa

Bastardo!

Marque rapidamente los numeros deseando que Helios estuviese despierto y en un lugar seguro, pero sobre todo que no lo pudiesen escuchar

-Bueno-dijo al tercer repique

-Mi amor-dije en susurros-¿Como estas?

-Bien, porque no habias llamado antes-se quejo

-Es dificil tener cobertura aqui cariño, donde estas ahora

-En el baño, Como te esta tratando ese hombre

-Bien-menti-todo esta bien

-¿Segura?

-Si amor todo bien, esta noche estare de regreso y mañana ire a verte

-Esta bien-dijo desganado

-Anda tienes que subir el animo, pasare el sabado contigo

-No tienes que estar con el, el sabado-

-Me las arreglare, pero estare contigo el sabado amor

-Tengo que colgar, pero mantendre el cel en vibrador, me llamas apenas llegues

-Te llamo amor, no olvides que cuando todo esto pase tu y yo estremos juntos por siempre

-Lo se...

-Te amo Helios..

-Eso tambien lo se, debo irme o me van a cachar

-Ese vocabulario...-dije divertida, solo con heliso dejaba salir mi verdadero yo

-Es como decir pillar o descubrir

-Lo se

-Tengo que colgar-le tire un beso-Te amo mama-Colgo...

:::::::/:D:::::::::::/:D::::/:D::::::/:D

Ok chicas hoy me he sentido mejor de la muela (no hay dolor) asi que he escrito esto espero que les guste el cap al menos ya sabemos que fue lo que Endimion hermoso le hizo a Sere..mmmm Helios... que edad tendra este pequeño.

Nos vemos el fin de...

Ary:P


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

**Capitulo 9**

Hablar con Serenity había sido imposible, la busque por varias partes del barco pero no la encontré, luego de dos horas de búsqueda supuse que ella debía ir a la habitación por su equipaje así que me dirigí al camarote, cuando llegue allí ella estaba en la habitación pero se negó tajantemente a hablar conmigo

Yo lo intente… Ella no me dejo

Cuando termino su maleta yo la tome junto con la mía, ella pareció sorprendida pero no le presto mucha atención y camino delante de mi llegar a Florida fue beneficioso, antes de subir al avión que nos llevaría de regreso a Nueva York me fui al baño y llame a Minako

Nuevamente estaba extraña y me contestaba con monosílabos, hable un rato con mi pequeñita prometiéndole pasar el sábado junto con ella, cuando Salí Serenity miraba una revista

-¿Marcando tarjeta?-dijo sarcástica

Resople

-Mañana voy a pasar todo el día con una amiga en su casa el lago así que no me veras hasta las 7 de la noche

-Genial-bufe-Por mi has lo que quieras-yo quería cambiar pero ella simplemente me enervaba

Durante el vuelo me quede dormido y no desperté hasta que una azafata me dijo que "mi esposa" estaba ya fuera del avión

Tome nuevamente el equipaje y camine hasta donde el señor que conducía el lexus negro…Trate de recordar su nombre

-Joven Endimión buenas noches-dijo abriendo la cejuela

-Buenas noches´-joder como se llamaba

-Como ha estado señor Hino-saludo Serenity

Hino..

-Bien señora, desea pasar por su casa o nos vamos directamente a la mansión

-A la mansión directamente –dijo ella antes de subirse

-Podemos pasar por un Mc Donald-le dije no había comido nada durante el vuelo

-¿Un McDonald's?-pregunto el señor Hino asombrado

Mirándolo bien se me hacia bastante familiar este hombre

-Me apetece una hamburguesa-el hombre encaro una ceja-¿No puede llevarme?

-Si señor, es que usted no come esas cosas dice que después tiene que matarse en el gimnasio-abrió la puerta para mi

-Mmm bueno hoy quiero comer eso podemos pasar?

-Si señor-respondió amablemente

Llegamos al restaurante rápidamente y aunque parecía idiota pedí una cajita feliz, siempre que iba a un Mc Donals pedía una y guardaba el juguete para Hotaru

Quise comprarle algo a la princesa del hielo, si estaba mas fría y distante que un Iceberg, pero ella no pidió nada me subí al auto desenvolviendo la bola como niño en mañana de navidad

¡Joder tenia hambre!

Serenity me miro sin poder creerlo cuando gemí de gusto al darle una mordida a mi hamburguesa, por el retrovisor pude ver la sonrisa del sr Hino

Cuando llegamos a casa Luna nos recibió con un gran abrazo

-Tu padre no esta pero ha dicho que vendrá para cenar

-Yo ya cene-dije mostrándole mi bolsa de McDonald's

-Eso no es comida Endimión Alexander

-Lo es para mi Lunita-le di un beso en la cabeza y tome las maletas para subir a la que era mi habitación

Me di una ducha larga, relajando mis muslos y antes de salir del baño hable con mi chiquitina

-¿me trajiste los Dvd de sailor V?-joder lo había olvidado

-Si amor-Nota mental pasar por un blockbuster.

-Eles el mejor papi del mundo mundial-dijo ella y podía jurar que estaba brincando en la cama-sabes ya tengo mi cama de plincesas, aunque es bonita no me gusta ¿polque no había de Sailor V?

-No lo se bebe, quizás porque Sailor V salio del aire hace muchos años tu los ves ahora por cable

-Mmmm-medito-¡Papi!, mañana podlemos ver Bob esponja mila que Alenita va enseñal a Bob a il a la Luna… ¿yo puedo il a la luna papi?

-Amor no podemos ir a la Luna

-¿polque?

Como le explicas a una niña de cuatro años que no puede ir a la luna

-Porque no se puede

-¿Mami vive en la luna?

-No amor mami esta en el cielo ella es un angelito ahora-

-Papi-me llamo-podemos il mañana al palque que tiene una piscina dentlo

Que parque

-Tita como se llama el palque-gritooo

-Central Park-dijo Minako a lo lejos

-ese papi escuchaste a tita

-si amor-dejo escapar un bostezo-anda duérmete ya princesa te amo

-te amo papi-suspire cuando ella colgó

Salí del baño para encontrarme la mirada helada del serenity, suspire nuevamente antes de prepararme para algún comentario sarcástico pero no fue así ella simplemente paso a mi lado encerrándose en el baño

Cuando ella salió del baño fue otra odisea ahora teníamos que compartir la cama …

Fue la puñetera noche mas larga de toda mi vida, Serenity también podía ser pesada ¡durmiendo!

Al final tome mi almohada y me iré a la alfombra igual había dormido en peores condiciones…

Un rayo de luz me pego directamente en los ojos abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el sol dándome la bienvenida aun nuevo día me moví un poco y ¡Diablos¡ creo que tenia todas las vertebras encaramadas hice girar mi cuello un poco tranqueándolo en el proceso, me levante del suelo y bostece al mirar a la cama me di cuenta que Serenity no estaba… Camine al baño dispuesto a bañarme e irme antes que Artemis me jodiera el día

-Amor no creo poder ir a ese lugar-suspiro-Se lo que te prometí mi rey y pasare el día contigo… se que de verdad lo quieres, tienes que entender que solo es un año-se callo-las cosas no son así Helios, Yo te amo

Te amo…. Las malditas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada, y ella tenia la desfachatez de insultarme por creer que había alguien mas

-Helios-su voz sonó cansada-Amor yo… Solo es un año bebe, vamos a hacer algo sip prometo que cuando pase todo este año nos iremos de viaje los dos mi vida… Si no más escondernos, te compre un regalo

¿A que horas?

-Te va encantar, No pude dejar de pensar en ti todos estos días, espérame y desayunamos juntos, Te extraño mi amor

Dios me sentía tan defraudado tenia tanta rabia que…. –Endimión que haces ahí agachado-Luna grito mirándome fijamente-¡Maldición!

Serenity abrió la puerta dándome una mirada que seguramente volvía a congelar el Polo Norte, me levante del suelo di un fuerte portazo al baño

Mientras me bañaba, solo podía pensar en sus te amos y sus te extraño y en la voz tan dulce e inocente que ponía cuando hablaba con el tipejo ese

Anude la toalla a mi cintura y salí del baño esperando no encontrarla… Pero no, no podía tener tan buena suerte

-Pensé que tu amante te esperaba para desayunar- dije ácidamente

-No tengo en que irme, así que como imagino que tu le vas a dedicar todo el día a la furcia* que tienes por –respire hondo cortándola

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a dirigirte a ella así

-Eso es lo que es, tu eres un hombre casado-dijo desafiante

-Entonces hay que ver quien es mas puta si ella por estar con un hombre casado que tu cariño por estar casada y tener un amante-su mano voló a mi rostro pero la atrape en el aire

Sentí que la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo

-Te voy a decir una puñetera cosa y te la diré una maldita vez-si Rey me escuchara me hubiese lavado la boca con acido sulfúrico-Tu no me amas yo no te amo, lo que más deseo en esta puta vida es que este año pase muy rápido eres un puto dolor en el culo Serenity Winston y estoy harto de tus niñerías y de tus pataletas de señorita decente, de ahora en adelante me vas a respetar carajo!, soy tu marido te guste o no, vamos a estar casados y juntos doce condenados meses, así que te voy a decir una sola cosa o tratamos de llevarnos bien o solicitas el divorcio querida…-solté su mano bruscamente

-¿y que mi empresa quede en tus manos maldito bastardo? Primero muerta-sentencio

-bien cariño entonces empieza a actuar como la mujer de 26 años que eres y deja de comportarte como una cría-exprese con fuerza-porque me estoy aburriendo de esto-pase las manos por mis cabellos frustrado conmigo mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a –Escúchame Serenity somos adultos y he estado pensando que debemos comportarnos como tal y dejar el pasado atrás yo no se porque diablos es que me odias, pero si seguimos así vamos a volver nuestra vida un condenado infierno y no quiero eso,

Tome del closet un jean deslavado y un suéter negro respire tratando de clamar mi iría

¿Qué diablos que me tenia tan enojado? Que ella se fuese a ver con su amante o la actitud tan infantil que tenia, peine mi cabello con mis manos y Salí a la habitación …No estaba

Respire tranquilamente y vi mi celular en la mesa de noche , lo tome habían cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz, llame para escucharlo deseando que no fuera del puto de Endimión , pero no hoy era el día de jodamos a Darién

_Maldito imbécil porque rayos no contestas, pendejo te pago para que respondas al primer timbrazo, solo espero que estés haciendo tu puto trabajo y estés follándote a la idiota esa, ya sabes que tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti Chiba, así yo disfrutare cuando todo esto se acabe y la acabe en el juzgado, _

_Espero hayas tenido una entretenida luna de miel y que sea la ultima maldita vez que no me contestas el condenado celular Chiba._

Cerré la mano con enojo y respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando sentí que era más Darién que Endimión, baje las escaleras deseando no encontrarme con Artemis… pero ya les había dicho que hoy no era mi día

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu mujer Endimión?-la voz de Artemis fue antipática

-No la folle bien anoche-mierda quise darme contra la pared dios yo era Darién Chiba…. ¡Darién Chiba!

Lo único bueno de esa respuesta fue ver la cara de Artemis estaba rojo de la ira y eso me daba un fresquito9, si me iba joder el día mas de lo que estaba lo menos que podía hacer era retribuirle un poquito

-Eres un irrespetuoso un … Un caballero no tiene memoria Endimión –grito Artemis

Me gire a todos lados mirando a la nada-¿Dónde coño esta el caballero?, no veo ninguno en esta sala, sabes que Artemis, hoy no tengo ni la mas mínima ganas de pelear contigo, si tengo o no problemas con Serenity eso es asunto nuestro… la palabra lo dice claramente CASA-DOS o sea dos!, así que te pido el favor de no joder-camine dispuesto a largarme de esa maldita casa

Fui a la cochera y tome las llaves del Ferrari, encendí el motor saliendo lo mas rápido de allí, antes de llegar a casa pase por una tienda de videos y compre los Dvds de Sailor V que le había prometido a mi peque, luego pase por un supermercado y compre un pote de helado galletas con chocolate un par de latas de coca cola, jugo natural para mi bebe y unas cervezas, me apetecía beber un poco hoy y una vez al año no hace daño

Conduje lentamente hasta llegar a casa introduje la llave en la puerta y entre buscando a mis dos amores

-Hotaru llego papa, Mina-grite enseguida senti a mi pequeña correr

-Papitoooo-grito alargando la o-me tlajiste los cd de sailor v-dijo dándome dos besos

-Voy a pensar que no me extrañaste bebe-dije haciendo un puchero

-Si te extlañe pelo ¿los tlajiste?

-Si bebe aquí están

-que bueno que viniste-dijo Minako mirándome-Hotaru ve a bañarte ya es tarde-baje a mi hija al suelo no sin antes susurrarle que después del baño nos veríamos las pelis de sailor v, ella asintió

-Cuéntamelo todo-dije tan pronto escuche a mi hija cantar "vive en una piña debajo del mar"

-El doctor Tenoh, ha dicho que esta yéndole bien, espera que las quimio , pero-se callo

-¿Pero?

-Ha empezado a caérsele el cabello-mi hermana bajo la mirada-el doctor recomienda que se lo cortemos todo, pero tan pronto le dije a Hotaru se puso a llorar- una lagrima esquiva rodo por su mejilla-podrías tu hablar con ella-abrace a mi hermana suspirando fuertemente

-Si yo hablare con ella

-Yo debo ir a hacer un trabajo en grupo con Amy y varios chicos

-Ve tranquila Mina

-¿Tienes que irte hoy?

-Voy a empezar turnos nocturnos así tu puedes hacer tus cosas de dia mientras yo me quedo con ella

-Ok, les dejare el almuerzo listo

-Deja así yo pido algo a domicilio

-Dar…

-Ve Mina, yo voy a sacar a mi hija de la tina antes que se convierta en una uva pasa, ve a arreglarte para tu trabajo-le di un beso en la frente y fui por Hotaru

Cuando ya le había logrado poner un conjunto de tela a mi chiquitina Mina entro a la hahitacion

-¿No irán a Central Park?

-mañana tita, papi ha dicho que tu tenes que hacel un tlabajo y yo quelo que tu vays con nosotros, así que vamo a ve a Sailo Sailor Moon ella es amiga de Sailor V ¿veldad papi?-asentí

-Ok, diviértanse-dijo m hermana, cuando salió de la casa fui a la cocina y busque una neverita pique el hielo y coloque las cocas, los jugos y las cervezas las galletas y el helado los coloque en una bandeja y luego me fui a la que seria mi habitación mi hija me esperaba con el control en las manos

Le dimos play a la película y empezaron a verse las escenas de Sailor Moon, mi hija hacia muchas preguntas y recordé cuando Rey y yo veíamos la serie los domingos mientras comíamos helado con galletas oreo

-bebe-llame a mi nena mientras veíamos como Tuxedo Mask daba la vida por Sailor Moon

-Shuu papito- me mando a callar mi hija de cuatro años me callaba-detuve la película y la hice sentar

-Tita me ha dicho que el cabello se te esta cayendo-Hotaru bajo la cabeza y sorbió su nariz

-Tita quiere que me lo corte como niño-dijo sin mirarme

Suspire

Me levante de la cama hasta el cuarto de Mina, sabia que ella aun tenia esas fotografías, no me equivoque cuando regrese Hotaru aun no ponía la película a andar

-Ven aquí bebe-la sente en mis piernas sy le mostre una a una las fotos de Rey, había una chistosa en donde ni ella ni Hotaru tenían pelo, mi beba rio

-mami también se colto el pelo-afirmo

-Si, y tenia un bonito sombrero azul, creo que tita aun lo tiene-le dije sonriendo

-¿Si me colto el pelo puedo tenel el somblelo de mama?-asentí -¿Tu me acompañas papito?-la abrace fuertemente

-Si mi amor-bese sus cabellitos-yo estaré contigo

-Puedes ponel mi película-asentí dándole un vaso con helado y dándole play a la película

.

.

.

El día se había ido rápidamente, Hotaru dormía sobre mi pecho mientras la ultima película de Sailor V se acababa, sentí la puerta cerrarse y supe que Minako había llegado, había guardado comida China para ella de la que habíamos pedido al medio día, deje el cuerpecito de mi bebe en el centro de la cama y Salí a recibir a mi hermanita

Cuando llegue a la sala ella estaba de espaldas contra el recibidor

-Hable con ella mañana le iremos a cortar el cabello, ¿Tu aun conservas aquel viejo sombrero de Rey?-ella no dijo nada-¿Mina?

Se giro, tenia los ojos llorosos pero a la vez podia ver la ira contenida

-¿Qué diablos pasa?

-eso quisiera saber yo ¿Qué diablos esta pasando contigo Darién Chiba 0 debería decir Endimión Shields?-me tiro el periódico al pecho y esta cayo directamente a mis pies luego de golpearme

_**Ayer fueron vistos llegando del aeropuerto el empresario Endimión Chiba y su esposa la Señorita Serenity Winsyon, fuentes cercanas a la pareja….**_Deje de leer

-¿Me vas a decir en qque lio estas metido o me va tocar ir a buscar a la tal Serenity?...Y No me mientas Darién-dijo con voz fuerte

Genial…. Les había dicho que el día era una mierda…

.

.

.

.Joder como costo sacarlo… No escusas chicas el contrato me Absorbe como ven ya Minako se enetero o lograra engañarla…

Las quieroooo

Ary


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

**Capitulo 9**

-Mina…-susurre recogiendo el periódico

-Quiero la verdad Darién ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermanito?

Pase las manos por mis cabellos-Mina-volví a llamarla

-¡que! ¡Mina que!, estoy esperando una condenada explicación Darién Alexander Chiba

-Confía en mi-le dije acercándome a ella

-No. Quiero que seas tu el que confié en mi

-Entonces confía en mi –le dije- en unos meses nos iremos de aquí y Hotaru estará sana y todo volverá a hacer como antes –camine hacia ella-No me hagas las cosas mas difíciles Mina ahora necesito que me apoyes

-Como quieres que te apoye si tu no me dices nada Dar-me abrazo-en que rayos estas metido, ¿Quién es Endimión Chiba?

-por favor Mina olvida que alguna vez escuchaste ese nombre y confía en mi nunca te he defraudado Mina

-Dar-dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla-Confió en ti, solo prométeme que no harás nada ilegal, si llega a sucederte algo Hotaru y yo nos vamos a morir

-No digas eso-la separe de mi-Tengo que irme, pero estaré mañana aquí para llevarlas a Central Park, busca el sombrero de Rey mañana llevaremos a Hot a un estilista y luego a Central Park

-Esta bien hermanito-le di un beso en la frente y Salí del departamento, baje por las escaleras necesitaba pensar, conduje por horas mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por segundo

Detuve el coche en una calle cercana a Central Park

-Rey dame fuerzas para seguir nena-dije a la nada sintiendo como las lagrimas caían de mi rostro, Hotaru y las quimioterapias volver a revivir ese monstro, Serena y su indiferencia, no es que me importara mucho pero Dios hacia las cosas mucho más difíciles y Mina y su desconfianza, sabia perfectamente que esto no seria fácil. Agotado mentalmente arranque el coche y llegue a la mansión

Luna me recibió en la puerta

-Dios Chico ¿Dónde te habías metido?, tu padre ha estado preguntando por ti y tu esposa no sabia donde estabas, cenaron los dos déjame advertirte que tu papa no estaba muy contento…Endimión yo pensé que tu papa y tu se llevaban bien ahora que

-¡No mas!-le grite y la mujer me miro con ojos asustados, recordé las palabras del bastardo de Shields

_Luna No, ella es diferente, te metes con Luna y la pagaras caro entendido Chiba_

Respire profundamente tratando de controlarme –Lo siento Luna, no he tenido un día fácil

-¿problemas?

Asentí

-ahí unas fallas en los negocios que deje en las vegas es todo, de veras lo siento Luna, no quise gritarte

-Tranquilo mi niño-su mano acaricio mi mejilla como Mina lo había hecho-¿tienes hambre?

Negué-prepárame una de las habitaciones de huéspedes Luna

-Pero tu esposa…

-Sabes que Serenity y yo somos esposos de papel hoy ha sido un día duro y me duele mucho la cabeza no quiero discutir

-Artemis va…

-Artemis puede irse a la mierda-Luna me miro mal-Prepárame la habitación por favor Luna-dije subiendo las escaleras, necesitaba sacar una pijama de la habitación que compartía con Serenity

Cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba dormida, así que saque la pijama y camine hasta la habitación continua estaba exhausto, me di una ducha rápida y me coloque el pantalón de la pijama tan pronto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede profundamente dormido

Estaba soñando que Rey estaba conmigo que no había muerto, cuando sentí como la puerta era azotada después de un gran grito-¡Como demonios piensas darme nietos si no duermes en la misma jodida cama que tu esposa!-grito Artemis

-Buenos días a ti también Artemis-dije sentándome en la cama y tallándome los ojos-entraste a la habitación de Serenity para ver si estábamos follando y te diste cuenta que estaba sola –alce la vista mirándolo fijamente

-¡No sientes respeto por nadie!, por si no sabes los sirvientes hablan y me he enterado esta mañana porque las cocineras estaban murmurando que su matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso, Mira Endimión yo fui muy claro en nuestro trato

-Exacto fuiste claro tu trato decía que debía casarme con Serenity no que tenia que dormir con ella todas las jodidas noches y que aparte tenia que hacerle hijos, no estoy incumpliendo el trato vez esta argolla… Estoy casado con Serenity déjame en paz!-grite levantándome de la cama

-Escúchame bien Endimión –Artemis me tomo del brazo-Le hiciste mucho daño a Serenity y si sabes lo que te conviene mas te vale no hacerla sufrir esta vez

Que diablos le había hecho el imbécil a esa mujer, estoy segura que fuese lo que fuese que le ha hecho el bastardo ella lo tenia merecido era una fría y arrogante señorita de sociedad

Me solté del amarre Artemis y camine hacia la habitación mi hija me esperaba, tan pronto entre me encontré con la mirada gélida de mi esposa No le dije nada mientras entraba al baño para ducharme rápidamente cuando salí del baño ella aun estaba en toalla esparciendo la crema en su cuerpo me coloque unos bóxer sin quitarme la toalla, la habitación estaba en silencio así que encendí mi Ipod para cortarlo y que al menos hubiese algo de ruido

Pensé que había sido una buena idea pero no esta era la semana de joder a Darién… Y lo supe cuando salió esa canción

Pingüinos en la cama

A Rey le gustaba, siempre que salía me hacia prometerle que pasara lo que pasara nunca permitiera que nuestro matrimonio se convirtiera en un campo de guerra

Seguí escuchando la canción mientras me colocaba los vaqueros dejándome caer cuando llego a la parte del coro…Dios esos éramos Serenity y yo y nosotros no teníamos ni un año de casados

Cerré los ojos escuchando a Arjona cantar a su vez que sentía los pasos de Serenity aun no hablaba ¿Qué no pensaba decir nada?, la canción siguió reproduciéndose mientras yo me colocaba los zapatos y buscaba una camisa era domingo la cita con el estilista era en una hora y esperaba por todos los santos que Mina estuviese mas calmada en la tarde llevaría a mi pequeña a ver Valiente y luego iríamos a Central Park

Serenity se enfundo en un vestido verde que le llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas antes de sentarse frente al tocador a maquillarse

El silencio era perturbador así que me coloque tras ella y peine mi cabello con mis manos antes de salir de la habitación, me senté de mala gana en la mesa mientras Artemis y yo esperábamos a "mi esposa"

El celular me sonó y pude sentir el carraspeo de Artemis a mi lado-Shields-ladre enojado cuando conteste

-Vaya hasta pareces yo-dijo la voz burlona al otro lado del teléfono, justo lo que me faltaba

Me levante de la silla ante la mirada enfurecida de Artemis y camine hacia el jardín

-Que quieres Mal-dije por si había alguien cerca

-Chiba porque demonios no respondías ayer-grito el bastardo

-Lo siento señor deje el celular olvidado en el coche-menti –y estaba con mi hija

-Me importa una mierda lo que estabas haciendo siempre debes responderme. ¡Entendido!

-Si señor –dije apretando una de las flores del jardín de Luna

-Como va todo por mi casa, te esta tratando lindo Artemis

-Es un puto dolor en el trasero-dije sin pensar

-lo has dicho muy bonito para ser yo-se rio- Y como te va con Winston –dime sigue siendo lela para follar o agarro algo de experiencia en estos nueve años

No dije nada

-¡Chiba!, no me digas que aun no te la follas

-Señor usted no ha visto las fotografías de Serenity Winston

-Que dejo de ser gorda, igual sigue siendo una idiota Chiba, creer que yo algún día iba a amarla y a jugar al papa y la mama, es la misma idiota, pero eso no responde mi pregunta

Suspire no quería mentir pero tocaba-Si señor me la he follado y déjeme decirle que sigue siendo una lela en la cama-dije

-Perfecto, hazle creer que la amas mas que a tu vida

-Si señor

-No intentes llamarme yo lo haré

-Esta bien… Señor

-Si

-Usted tuvo algún tipo de relación con Serenity antes del compromiso-si era tonto el me preguntaba si seguía follando igual

-¿Relación Chiba?-se burlo- Yo no tengo relaciones, lo mío con Serenity Winston fue un revolcón mas que ella creyó que después íbamos a ser la pareja perfecta problema de su estúpida inocencia no mía-Colgó

Cuando volví a la mesa ella y Artemis ya estaban comiendo, me senté en mi lugar y empecé a comer mi desayuno diez minutos después estaba abandonando la mansión

Llegue por Mina y Hotaru y salimos directo al salón, repetir la experiencia y ver como los cabellitos de mi bebe eran quitados de su cabeza fue duro trate de no llorar mientras ella me veía fijamente por el espejo, ahogando sus propias lagrimas, Mina era otro caso tan pronto Max el peluquero empezó a cortar los primeros mechones ella abandono la habitación

-Papi-dijo mi bebe cuando en su cabecita ya no le quedaba un solo de sus largos cabellos negros, sus ojitos se aguaron antes de que empezara a llorar en mi camisa-palezco niño, palezco niño –decía una y otra vez quemándome el alma, Max nos dejo solos antes que yo sacara a mi bebe de la silla de niños sentándome en la que estaba al lado y abrazándola fuertemente, llorando con ella

Rey dame fuerzas amor, dame fuerzas-susurraba como mantra en la cabeza rapada de mi ángel, sentí unos delgados brazos abrazarme a mi dejando a Hotaru en medio de los dos… Mi familia, mi hija y mi hermanas por ellas valía la pena soportar el ártico, por ellas todo valía la pena

-Te amo Hotaru-le dije a mi hija cuando senti que sus sollozos cesaron-Te amo mi bebe, papa te ama muchísimo, esta noche voy a dormir junto a ti princesa-me valía mierda si el mundo se acababa o si Artemis explotaba el jodido planeta, mi hija me necesitaba hoy

-Me lo plometes papi

-Te lo juro mi amor –le di un beso en la frente y ella volvió a verse en el espejo

-Palezco un niño-dijo con un pucherito-limpie su rostro y le pedi a Mina el sombrero azul, era grueso y algo duro tenia un girasol azul en todo el frente y Rey lo amaba aunque yo lo detestara, coloque el sombrero en la cabeza de mi hija y sonreí, ella era una digna hija de Rey Hino

Hino….

Recorde al señor Hino, Rey no podía ser la nieta perdida del señor Hinno

- Darién –Mina me saco de mi divagues, tenia a Hotaru alzada-estaba pensando en que podíamos ponerle zarcillos

-¡No!-dije tajante mi hija tenia solo cuatro años

-No seas cavernícola, ella se sentirá mas niña, también tenia pensado comprarle un tipo de peluca

-Mina el sombrero esta bien-dije levantándome de la silla

-Yo quielo unos zalsillos papi-dijo mi bebe tocando los aretes de Mina

-Max me dijo que tenia unos aros preciosos de plata que el podría hacer la perforación que solo era un piquete

-Me va pullal-la carita de mi hija era un poema

-Sera solo un piquete y tendrás zarcillos como yo-dijo mi hermana juntando sus frentes

-Puedo papi pol favol, puedo, puedo-chillo mi hija

-Max-lo llame a lo que el asomo la cabeza-podrías traer los aros –Max me dio una gran sonrisa antes de salir a buscar los aros

Me senté en la silla nuevamente y Mina me dio a Hotaru cuando Max llego con la pistola-No la dejes mirar-susurro

Atraje a Hotaru a mi cuerpo dejando su frente pegada a mi pecho mientras Max le colocaba un liquido para dormir el lóbulo de la oreja

-Háblele-dijo mientras preparaba la pistola para hacer la perforación

-Sabes bebe hoy vamos a ir al parque que querías

-Y voy a poder nadar

-No, pero puedo rentar un bote y darle comprar pan seco para que alimentes las palomas

-Wiii-y Max disparo-Auchhh, me lele papiiii-dijo mi bebe tratando de fajarse de mi abrazo

-Bebe solo falta uno tu querías ponértelos-dije duramente para que se quedara quieta, son unos aros hermosos-le dije preparándola para el siguente pinchazo-mi hija dio un gritito y varias lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojitos

-Recuerda movérselos todos los días mina si se le hincha mucho ponle hielo –dijo Max a mi hermana mientras yo giraba a Hotaru para que se viera en el espejo

-Ya no palezco tan niño veldad papiiii-chillo mi bebe-pero me lelen las olejas

-Hot, no te toques-mi hermana le bajo la mano cuando ella iba a tocarse

-Bueno no se ustedes, pero yo quiero ir a ver Valiente y comer palomitas –eso fue todo mi hija parecía haberse olvidado de su falta de cabello y del dolor de sus orejitas

Conduje hasta el teatro y compre las entradas, la película fue muy bonita y en algún momento Hotaru se sentó en mis piernas y se quedo dormida, la compraría en dvd para que la viese en casa, a veces no entendía como podía ver Sailor V por horas sin dormirse pero apenas la traía a cine era como si le presionaran el botón de Off

Cuando llegamos a Central Park compre unos Hot dog y unas cocas para almorzar, yo me comi tres y Mina dos Hot solo se comió la salchicha y el refresco, luego le compre pan para que jugara con las palomas y los patos, advirtiéndole que no se acercara mucho al lago artificial, Mina y yo nos sentamos bajo un árbol y luego ella le quito las sandalias que Hotaru traía puestas que hacían juego con su vestido y su nuevo gorro para que ella caminara en la arenilla

-Haruka dijo que eso les creaba defensas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya no es el doctor Tenoh-ella me saco la lengua antes de enfocarse en su libro de vampiros

Cerré los ojos llenándome del aire de libertad que se sentía deseaba quedarme allí por siempre, saque mi Ipod del bolsillo y lo deje sonar levemente

-¡papi!-chillo mi hija –tengo un amigo-abrí los ojos mirando al niño frente a mi, tenia unos ocho o nueve años, su cabello era rubio casi platinado y sus ojos tan azules como los míos, es mas si no supiera que solo Hotaru es mi hija me atrevería a decir que este niño también era mío, con la diferencia que la única mujer que había estado entre mis brazos había sido Rey

-Hola señor-dijo el chico sonriendo-No debería dejar que jugara tan cerca del lago ella esta muy chiquita

-Hotaru..-la regañe

-Los patos se iban sin comel papi-dijo mi nena moviendo su brazo exageradamente

-Los correteaste y se asustaron niña-dijo el pequeño-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a que coman lo que les das intenta con las palomas

-Me dan miedo-dijo mi bebe

-Vamos-dijo el niño corriendo a donde habían varias palomas

-Esta haciendo como calor ¿verdad?-Dijo Mina echándose fresco con el libro

-¿Calor?, mas bien que estarás leyendo que tienes calor

-No te metas con mis vanirios Dar, Voy a comprar helados

-Tráele uno al chico que esta con Hotaru-dije sacando el dinero de mi billetera

-Ok voy a llevarlos para que ellos escojan ¡chicos, voy por helado!-ambos niños corrieron donde Minako y juntos fueron por el helado, volví a recostarme en el árbol escuchando las letras de Alejandro Saenz

Al cabo de unos minutos sentí que algo mullido se me tiraba en cima-Papiiiii-dijo mi hija dándome mi helado, turrón con pasas

-también es el favorito de mi mama-dijo el tirándose frente a mi-en el internado no nos dejan comer helado

No quise preguntarle seguro era hijo de esos riquillos que no tienen tiempo si no para sus negocios

-Como se conocieron tu y tu amiguito bebe?-pregunte a Hotaru cuando ella abrió su helado

-Unos niños la molestaban porque no tenia cabello, entonces los patos se fueron

-¿te hicieron sentir mal bebe?-dije mirando a Mina de reojo

-Les mostle mis zalsillos papi-dijo mi bebe-después llego helio

-Que bien mi nena, gracias caballerito

-¡Helios!-grito una voz, una demasiado conocida para mi

Todo fue muy rápido cuando la vi bien ella estaba frente al niño y era ella mi peor pesadilla quise esconder a Hotaru quise salir corriendo pero no pude estaba inmóvil frente a ella…. Dios

-Donde estabas sabes lo preocupada que he estado dios que haces aquí te he dicho que no te separes mucho de la zona de comidas

-Quería ver los patos y tu estabas leyendo ese libro tonto de vampiros y hadas

Iba a hablar pero Mina se adelanto-tranquila ayudaba a mi bebe, soy Mina y el es

-Endimión –sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de apartar al niño de nosotros casi asfixiándolo, Mina me miro como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza

-Mama me estas asfixiando-dijo el chico entre cortado antes que ella lo soltara mirándome con ¿temor?

-Vámonos ya-dijo de un momento a otro como queriendo poner miles de países lejos de nosotros, me levante rápidamente tomándola del brazo

-Espera Serenity

-Papi mira volvielon los patos-dijo Hotaru corriendo hacia el lago, Serenity se soltó bruscamente antes de empezar a remolcar a el niño lejos de nosotros

Me gire para ver a Mina con las manos en las caderas

-Ahora si tienes mucho que contarme Darién…

¡Diablos!

..

.

.

No hay excusas lo se, saben que con este fic el muso muere se pierde y toca jalarlo ayer estuve de descanso así que escribí en todas mis historias wiiiiiiii, chicas antes que nada quiero hablarles de algo o mas bien hacer una aclaración

Tuve un pequeño problema con una chica era pequeño pero por razones que no son se ha vuelto muy grande, antes que nada quiero aclarar algo, me gusta experimentar y eso es lo que hago ninguno de mis fics se parece a otro trato de dedicarle a cada uno el tiempo que requiere unos salen mas rápidos (embarazados) otros duran meses (La Mujer de mi hermano) y otros son mas trabajados (El Contrato), pero eso no significa que no les de calidad, trato de dar lo mejor de mi en cada cap me acuesto tardísimo dándole matices a cada personaje y si tengo muchos problemas gramaticales como lo verán en los fics que no tienen betas, pero cada cosa que escribo es lo que quiero mostrarles

Por escribir un Lemon no quiere decir que soy una puta o una Zeñorita como me lo hicieron saber por allí, Chicas leo muchos libros, me meto en muchos blogs y no saben la cantidad de Fic rated M, me asesoro con quien puedo, psicólogos, arquitectos o médicos, hago lo posible por hacer las cosas bien, saben cuan difícil es sacar cada capitulo de el contrato, tardo semanas me reviento cada neurona y le lloro a Veronica que es mi beta pido opiniones y Leo, leo muchos blogs de BDSM, esto lo hago por diversión. Si el Rev es nuestra paga y no saben lo que uno se emociona al leer. Yo estoy abierta a criticas Constructivas, No me escondo en mi perfil esta mi Email y mi face o háganlo por privado PM, pero no me dejen anónimos no hay nada mas feo para un autor (porque eso soy autora, creo ideas y son mias) que un Anonimo sin son ni ton, soy una chica divertida atrévanse a conocerme, Por otro lado NO TENGO UNA CAMPAÑA PARA SACAR AUTORAS DEL FANDOM, eso es FALSO, no soy Hacker ni mucho menos terrorista, tampoco tengo contacto con nadie de los administradores así que por favor, ahórrense y ahórrenme el mal rato de ver insultos diciendo que quien me creo para sacar autoras del fandom, las autoras se van por falta de tiempo, porque tienen otros planes o porque definitivamente el muso les corto el chorro, no porque una chica escriba Universos alternos, Yo he visto niñas muy buenas irse, Kelly King, Milenia Angels, Karambunny Moon, Nati Impe, Sailor Lady, Tanita Love y la lista sigue. Mi grupo de amigas son como yo chicas que sueñan y escriben y que les gusta expresarse que atacan si se sienten ofendidas pero nada mas no son malas niñas todas somos sailor scout que luchan por el amor y la justicia jajajaja XD, tampoco me creo la autora del momento, aunque es cierto que nueve meses esta siendo vista en varias editoriales y que tengo una cita en Noviembre para llevar El Contrato, yo sigo siendo la Misma Serenity Chiba col de hace cuatro años, la misma Serenity Chiba de hace tres, la misma Aryam chiba de hace uno meses… La misma Mayra Julliannys Jaraba Demoya, la contadora publica, lo único que ha cambiado en mi es la edad y el país de residencia, si ustedes o la que sea tiene una duda puede escribirme a mi correo y yo le contestare, con esta Nota digo basta chicas, no vale la pena seguir hablando de esto.

NO me iré del Fandom, al menos por ahora, tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza, todas UA, así que la que le guste lo que escribo bienvenido a mi mundo, un mundo donde Darién es humano, dice groserías esta marcado por los golpes que le ha dado la vida, es idiota, terco y bipolar un mundo donde yo y solo yo puedo controlarlo, Mi mundo donde Serena puede ser arpía o sumisa hasta la más puta de la historia, una vez dije que si quería a la serena llorona y al Darién caballero, me veía en anime otra vez o leía el manga den la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que esta detrás del computador antes de juzgarla…

Aryam Shields Masen

Postdata : Si me voy a ir pero eso no será por ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

Serenity Pov

No estaba concentrada leyendo uno libro de los que habían en la biblioteca del internado, uno de los que Lita solo dejaba para las chicas más grandes, Helios se estaba portando demasiado bien, el sabia que cuando leía me desconectaba y a veces quería compartir mucho mas con mi hijo. Pero cada vez que llegábamos al parque Helios se olvidaba de mi y se iba a jugar con los animales que estaban cerca, patos, palomas, ardillas, pájaros, en fin

Trataba de enfocarme en el libro que era muy bueno, pero solo podía recordar la actitud de Endimión en la mañana, No había dormido junto a mi en la noche y por mas extraño que me pareciera había extrañado su presencia en la cama

Negue intentando leer nuevamente el párrafo que llevaba mas de diez minutos y aun no entendía nada de nada, suspire frustrada recostándome en el tronco del árbol y cerrando los ojos

Endimión Shields había cambiado mucho en estos años, seguía siendo un hijo de… Ikuko no se merecía que la llamara puta, pero su hijo era un reverendo cabron

Cerré el libro mientras revolvía mi cabello con una mano, le pediría Lit que me prestase el libro esta semana, abri los ojos para buscar a mi hijo ya había estado demasiado tranquilo

-¡Helios!-grite buscándolo con la mirada-¡Helios Alexander Winston! No quiero jugar a las escondidas ven aquí, tenemos que comer-guarde todo en el bolso y recogí la manta que había colocado en el césped buscando a Helios en la zona de las palomas, muy seguramente había hecho amigos nuevos

Mi hijo era como esos animalitos en cautiverio cuando salía quería relacionarse con todo lo que hablara, en un año se acabaría su suplicio y el mio tendría el poder total de Winston Corp solo era aguantar 11 meses al lado del bastardo, sinceramente WC me tenia sin cuidado, Taiky la manejaba bien y me entregaba reportes trimestrales de los movimientos de Darwin, pero lo que mas le agradecía a mi amigo era que había hecho inversiones a mi nombre en otras pequeñas empresas y con eso tendría para que a mi hijo no le faltase nada al menos nada material

Vi varios niños jugar en el área de las palomas pero ninguno era Helios –¡Helios!-volvi a gritarle pero no contestaba nadie, el pánico empezó a hacer meya en mi

Cálmate Serenity, hazle honor a tu nombre y cálmate empecé a mirar a un lado y a otro Helios era un niño responsable el nunca se iba mas allá de la zona de comidas, así que respire profundamente y me encamine allí

El señor de los Hot Dogs me miro con ternura cuando llegue hasta allí

-¿Lo de siempre linda damita?-me pregunto

-No. No haz visto a Helios-el hombre arrugo su frente antes de hablar-

-Lo vi hace como unos diez minutos damita estaba por los lados del lago con una nenita

Le di unas gracias secas antes de encaminarme allí, pero tampoco estaba allí

Empecé a sentir miedo Helios era todo para mi, Mas le valía a Darwin no hacer nada en contra de el

Trate de tranquilizarme preguntando a pocas personas si habían visto un pequeño rubio de ocho años de impresionantes ojos azules

Pero nadie lo había visto.

Entonces escuche su risa e inmediatamente camine hacia ese lugar ahí estaba mi hijo comiéndose un helado mientras reia por algo

-¡Helios!-grite sintiendo como el alma volvía a mi, mientras corría abrazándolo fuertemente -¿Donde estabas? sabes lo preocupada que he estado Dios que haces aquí te he dicho que no te separes mucho de la zona de comidas

-Quería ver los patos y tu estabas leyendo ese libro tonto de vampiros y hadas –respondió el en tono cansino

-Tranquila ayudaba a mi bebe- me gire para ver a la chica que estaba frente a mi hijo-soy Mina y el es –Me quede petrificada quería huir salir corriendo Endimión no podía enterarse de la existencia de helios

-Endimión-susurre asustada abrazando fuertemente a mi hijo, la chica lo miro a el y luego a mi, mientras mi respiración se volvía mas errática

-Mama me estas asfixiando-dijo helios entre cortado lo solté como si quemase mirando a Endimión con miedo, Helios casi nunca me decía mama, menos cuando estábamos frente a desconocidos, en el internado era su hermana mayor y fuera el me decía Ma…

-Vámonos ya-dije levantándome rápidamente y tomando a Helios de la mano para huir

-Espera Serenity-dijo el tomándome del brazo, se veía tan sorprendido

-¡Papi mira volvielon los patos!-grito una pequeñita de no más de cuatro años el se distrajo y yo me solté llevando a Helios casi a rastras hasta la salida del parque

-¡Mamà!-grito Helios soltándome-Espera Ma, no puedo seguirte, mami espera … Mam

-¡Basta!-grite zarandeándolo y dejándolo frente a mi –Sabes que nunca puedes llamarme mama frente a extraños. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunte enojada, no con el, estaba enojada conmigo misma

-¡Eres mi mama!-grito mi hijo de vuelta-Eso eres

-Lo se pero

-Siempre es lo mismo, todos tienen mama y papa y que tengo yo una salida contigo cada 15 dias tengo que soportar que todos digan que eres mi hermana cuando eres MI MAMA. Mia-zapateo el suelo-Se que te avergüenzas de mi, perdóname por nacer-sus ojitos se aguaron y yo una vez mas no sabia que hacer, entonces Helios remato su discurso-Llévame al internado Serenity Winston, nuestra tarde de hermanos ha terminado – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta la avenida

-Helios-dije frustrada caminando tras el-hijo…

-Yo no soy tu hijo-dijo entre dientes-llévame al internado y no quiero hablar contigo Serenity

Tomamos un taxi y mi hijo volteo la mirada a la ventana pude ver como un par de lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojitos pero el las limpiaba y respiraba fuerte ahuyentando a las demás, di al taxista la dirección del Internacional Collage School y cuando llegamos Helios se bajo muy rápido me baje tras el y lo agarre cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras

El no me abrazo… Lo despegue de mi cuerpo apartando un par de mechones de su cabello de su frente, el miro sus zapatos

-Aun podemos ir a ver La Era del Hielo 4 amor-le dije con dulzura

-Tengo examen mañana –no me miro

-Hijo…

-Vete Serenity-dijo serio-Y no me llames esta semana tengo muchos exámenes- se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió dentro del internado

Pague la carrera al taxista y fue en busca del pedacito de vida que el cielo me había regalado lo único lindo y bueno de Endimión Shields me había dado

.

.

.

.

Darién Pov

-¡Entonces te haces pasar por el!-Mina grito –¡Eso es usurpación puedes ir preso!-volvió a gritar

-Puedes bajar la voz, la niña esta a unos pasos de nosotros

-¡La niña no te importa!-dijo ella

-No puedes decir eso maldición, es por ella que acepte esto, es por ella que estoy siendo quien no soy

-Es por ti

-¡Por mi!-grite indignado-No sabes lo que es soportar a Serenity y a Artemis juntos, además del bastarlo ladrando ordenes, no me la pongas mas difícil maldita sea Minako

-¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con mi hermano?-dijo Mina al oírme maldecir

-Soy un padre desesperado, necesitábamos ese tratamiento para Hotaru, tu querías estudiar y yo solo ganaba unas miserables propinas en el restaurante, ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando un medico me dice que lo único que me queda de mi esposa esta muriéndose?, por Hotaru doy mi vida Minako

-En que lio te has metido por bruto …¿y tu universidad?

-Hace meses que deje de estudiar, ¿crees que era fácil?, dos alquileres, servicios, comidas y las medicinas de Hot , ¡Este es el mundo real Mina! Y yo hice lo que tenia que hacer

-Si te descubren …

-No lo harán, solo lo sabes tu

-Darién eso es suplantación de identidad ¿has averiguado cuantos años de cárcel dan por eso?-pregunto irónica y preocupada antes de girarse

-Mina…

-¡Mina nada!, has pensado en eso Darién en que seria de nosotras si algo sale mal

-El mas beneficiado en esto es Shields, soy yo el que soporto a su mujercita-dije frustrado-Nadie se va enterar y Dios yo te necesito conmigo hermana, no en mi contra-dije recostándome en la pared´-ya mi vida es un infierno en esa casa, no hagas de esta un infierno también o me volveré loco-extendí mi mano a ella-te necesito Mina

-Lo se-dijo agarrando mi mano-pero Darién en que estabas pensando-la atraje a mi besando el tope de su cabeza

-En no perder a Hotaru como perdí a Rey, Mina si yo hubiese tenido los recursos mi esposa estuviese viva aun

-Rey murió porque Dios lo había decidido así

-No, eso solo es un consuelo, Rey murió porque yo era un pobretón que no tenia para costear su tratamiento, y no pienso volver a vivir eso con mi bebe

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Mina se separo de mi y camino a la cocina yo camine hasta sentarme en el sofá mientras estuchaba a mi hija reír ante su nueva heroína Sailor Moon

-¿Entonces estas casado con ella por un año?-Mina se sentó a mi lado

-Sii, y es un maldito dolor en el trasero

-No hables así, menos delante de Hotaru-me riño mi hermana

-Lo siento a veces me transformo en Endimión Shields

-¿Sabias que ella tenia un hijo?-Negué-se veía asustada cuando se dio cuenta quien eras

-Es una mascara esa mujer es un pu-Mina me miro mal-Es un cubo de Hielo en el ártico

-No se me pareció buena persona…

-Mina no cruzaste palabra con ella

-Debe estará pensando que soy tu amante o algo así

-Me da igual lo que piense, ahora debo informarle a Shields que tiene un hijo quizás la información le sirve, ellos se odian

-Ella te miro con todo tipo de emociones menos odio –dijo Mina

-Deja de ver novelas

-Me ofendes, las novelas son para los que no tienen nada que hacer, yo leo libros-me pego con su cabello en la cara al girar su cabeza, yo negué –Sabes me parece que ese tal Endimión y ella tienen su pasado…-Dijo pensativa

-De que lo tienen, lo tienen-dije yo

-te juro por Dios que los ojos de ese niño son idénticos a los tuyos

-Deja de leer tanta idiotez

-¿Qué tanto te pareces a Endimión Shields?

-Somos como dos gotas de agua, según el yo soy su doble

-¿Y si ese niño es hijo del tal Endimión?

-Mina….

-No me digas así, o sea es que si yo no supieras que perdiste tu virginidad con Rey y que ese niño debe tener como mínimo unos ocho o nueve años, diría que ese niño es hijo tuyo

-¿Cómo sabes que perdí mi virginidad con Rey?

-Era mi mejor amiga entre ella y yo no habían secretos, me dijo que la primera vez de ustedes estabas tan nervioso que lo hicieron al día siguiente con todas las ventanas abiertas para que pudieras encontrar el camino al paraíso-dijo burlona

-Mina…-dije Levantándome, podía jurar que tenia toda la sangre aglomerada en mi cabeza-iré con Hot

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?

-Se lo prometí a Hotaru

-Ella esta bien, porque no esperas que se duerma y te vas, imagino que quieres preguntarle muchas cosas a esa chica

-No, terminaríamos gritando como siempre, voy a pasar la noche aquí –dije antes de entrar a la habitación y recostarme junto a mi hija para ver la Promesa de la rosa

.

.

.

..

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con Hotaru sobre mi, le di un beso en su cabecita rapada y la acomode en un lado de la cama, me di una ducha rápida y me cambie el suéter por uno de los que tenia en casa, cuando salí, Mina tenia Hot Cakes y jugo de naranja, desayune rápidamente, eran casi las nueve y a la 11 había una reunión con los jefes de pabellón. Lo único que me gustaba de ser Endimión era trabajar en Fundación Shields, el centro medico más grande de Norte América

Le di un beso a mi hermana y Salí al sótano, conduje hasta llegar a la mansión, no me sorprendió cuando vi que Serenity se bajaba de un taxi, llevaba puesto el mismo vestido de ayer

-Imagino que vienes llegando-dijo ella en su tono irónico

-No me interesa de donde vienes, No debe interesarte de donde vengo, ahora se una buena esposa y sonríe para que crean que venimos juntos vale, lo ultimo que quiero es un enfrentamiento con Artemis

-Que te hace pensar que hare eso

Sonreí –Mira amorcito-dije irónico-Artemis te tiene en una muy buena estima y bueno que un hombre pase la noche en la calle es algo muy normal, pero cuando una mujer lo hace es una zorra-le dije bajito-¿quieres que mi papi se entere que tu perteneces a ese grupo de mujeres?-ella levanto su mano dispuesta a golpearme y yo la tome, atrayéndola hacia mi y besándola fuertemente, ella al principio se resistió pero luego sus labios se amoldaron a los míos. La pegue mucho mas a mi cuerpo el beso empezó a consumirnos y senti dolor mucho dolor…La muy hija de… Me había pegado en la entrepierna

-El Zorro es un animal hábil e inteligente, recuérdalo "Amorcito"-bufo antes de encaminarse a la entrada y tocar dos veces

Me enderece como pude antes de que abrieran y la tome por la cintura sonriendo como si nada cuando Luna nos abrió

-¡Santo Dios!-dijo aliviada-al menos estaban juntos, tu padre casi que va a poner una denuncia –Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla a Serenity

-La luna de miel duro muy poco, ¿no es así "amorcito"?-ella sonrió

-Saben que existe algo llamado teléfono-Dijo Artemis bajando las escaleras

-Artemis yo…

-Nos dejamos seducir por la tentación Artemis-respondí-fui por Serenity y la lleve al mirador quería disculparme por lo de antes de anoche una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno tu sabes-podía ver lo roja que estaba ella –somos jóvenes y recién casados-finalice la explicación

-Yo voy a cambiarme-dijo ella sin mirar a nadie, hasta sus orejas estaban rojas

-Ya te sigo Linda-dije dándole una palmada a su trasero-tu y yo tenemos cosas pendientes-dije cuando ella se giro dándome una de esas miradas aniquiladoras

-¿Podrías por lo menos ser mas respetoso con ella?-Dijo Artemis cuando estuvimos solos-Es tu esposa no una de tus amiguitas

-Es que a ti nada te da gusto, si me la follo pones problema, si no me la follo también, Dios dame paciencia-dije subiendo las escaleras

Descanse mi frente en la puerta recordando las palabras de Mina _eres Darién Chiba, habla con ella antes de juzgarla_

Yo era Darién Chiba No Endimión Shields

Cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba sentada en la cama aun tenia el vestido y su mirada estaba en la nada, tome la silla del tocador y me senté frente a ella

-Bien Serenity ha llegado la hora de hablar.

.

.

..

Feliz el capi salió mega rapidísimo!

Gracias por el apoyo niñas!


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

-Estoy esperando que hables serenity

-No tengo nada que decirte –dijo ella levantándose

-Tienes un hijo-No pregunte

-Y tu una hija, Artemis sabe que es abuelo-Afirmo

Pensé en decirle la verdad, pero una cosa es lo que pienso y otra la que digo-La niña no es mía-podía ver a rey y su mirada triste y dolida por negar a nuestra hija, pero quería a mi bebe lejos de toda esta parafernalia

-Te llamo papa-dijo ella-así que no mientas

-Me conoce desde que nació me ha tomado cariño y es una pequeña enferma, a veces voy los domingos a verla empezó a llamarme papa cuando cumplió dos años y la deje hacerlo, es una niña muy dulce-medio mentí-Pero el chico si es tu hijo, tiene tu color de piel y es muy parecido a ti y a…

-Es mi hijo pero no es algo que te importe-dijo tensa frente al tocador

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Ya te dije que no es algo que te importe, te agradezco que no te metas con Helios, esto es entre tu y yo

-Necesito saber si ese niño es hijo de En…-negué con la cabeza-si ese niño es mi hijo

Su rostro perdió todo color tomo un gran respiro antes de contestar

-Estoy esperando Serenity

-No es tu hijo –dijo ella girándose-luego del instituto, cuando terminamos-rio irónica- cuando tu me hiciste el hazme reír de la escuela me fui a Londres allí conocí a Richard el padre de Helios

-Supongo que le vela por el niño

-Fue sexo casual de una noche Endimión no lo he vuelto mas a ver, pero tu si que debes de conocer bien a la madre de esa niña, como fue que dijo que se llamaba… Mina?

-Mina es una amiga

-¿tu?-rio cruel-Tu con "Amigas", acepta lo que son es tu amante

Dios dame paciencia…

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras-suspire –sabes Serenity estoy harto, apenas llevamos unas semanas de casados ya quiero matarte

-Lo mismo digo

-En fin-peine mis cabellos hacia atrás-Quiero a es niña como si fuese mi sangre

-Querer…

-Si la quiero como si fuese mi hija, yo mantendré el secreto de tu hijo sin padre y a cambio tu mantendrás el secreto de Hotaru

-Tanto te interesa es mujercita

-Esa niña lo es todo para mi…

Un gesto de dolor cruzo su cara -¿entonces la quieres?

-Ya te dije que como una hija y no voy a permitir que nadie la toque con su enfermedad tiene suficiente –sentencie serio

-Esta bien yo guardare tu secreto y tu el mío –extendí mi mano pero ella no la tomo

-Otra cosa, intentemos por lo menos dejar las ofensas entre nosotros, como te dije estoy cansado, por lo menos ¿intentar ser amigos?

-¿Amigos?-Serenity Encaro una de sus cejas-Crees que después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros podemos ser amigos Endimión … Mi respuesta es NO, te odio, entiendes, te detesto y no te soporto la única razón por la cual me case contigo fue porque Darwin me amenazo con …-Se quedo callada llevando las manos a su boca

-Dilo

-Voy a darme un baño Endimión, tratare de llevar la fiesta en paz-se giro para caminar hacia el baño, pero fui mas rápido y la tome del brazo-Si sigues tomándome así vas a causar que tenga moretones

-No hemos acabado Serenity

-Yo ya acabe –se zafo de mi brazo fuertemente –Déjame en paz si en verdad quieres que al menos nos comportemos –cerro la puerta del baño dejándome confundido

Mire la hora en el reloj tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a la fundación

.

.

.

.

.

Estuve todo el día en la fundación entre papeles y reuniones aun así estuve todo el día pensando en lo que Serenity me había dicho

_Cuando tu me hiciste el hazme reír de la escuela_

Como preguntar sin quedar en evidencia…

Llegue a la casa alrededor de las 6:30 luego de haber hablado con mi pequeña y con Mina

-Luna-la llame cuando paso por el estudio

-Dime bebé

Sonreí al sr todo poderoso le decían bebé-Luna llámame loco o como quieras, he tratado de llevar un buen matrimonio, pero Serenity no me perdona

-La humillaste-bien luna me estaba dando información –como pudiste hacerlo, yo la verdad no te entiendo y esa excusa barata que me diste no es suficiente para mi

-Me creerías si te digo que no recuerdo nada-le dije pasándome la mano por el pelo

-Si te creo, en esos tiempos te metías cada porquería que se te pasaba por el frente

Así que el bastardo era drogadicto…

-Podrías refrescarme la memoria

Luna enarco una de sus cejas-apostaste su virginidad, Serenity era una niña y se entrego a ti y tu la humillaste con Diamante, dijiste delante de toda la escuela que te la habías llevado a la cama

Trague grueso, ¡Con razón se odiaban esos dos!, bueno entendía que ella lo odiaba pero ¿el a ella?, -cuando Darwin le conto a tu padre porque se entero por el papa de una compañerita tu padre te obligo a casarte con ella ¡Dios Endimión tienes que recordar!-me encogí de hombros –Sabes te conozco desde que naci, cambie tus pañales, te di tu biberón y te cuide como un hijo-suspiro-te me saliste de las manos a los 15 años y empezaste a dañar tu cuerpo con todo ese polvo-Cocaína, pensé…. Ella se levantó de la silla-tu padre y darwin planearon la boda por muchos meses, había prensa y grandes familias, ella no llego-la mire extrañada-Serenity te dejo plantado en la iglesia No sin antes enviar un video diciendo cuanto te odiaba y humillándote delante de los invitados, como tu hiciste con ella-negó con la cabeza-espero haberte ayudado a entender. No se quien diablos eres, pero eres exactamente igual a mi bebe, cuando hables con el dile que me debe muchas explicaciones-sin mas me dejo solo en el estudio sintiéndome como un imbécil… Luna sabia que yo no era Endimión

Salí del estudio buscando a Luna por todos lados, la encontré en la recamara que compartía con Serenity

-Luna Yo…

-Supe que no eras mi niño tan pronto te vi, tu mirada es diferente, además Endy acepto muy rápido esto de la boda, yo sabia que tenia algo entre sus mangas-intente hablar-No te preocupes por mi, lo ultimo que quiero es que mi niño vaya a la cárcel, pero al menos ya sabes que sucedió entre el y serenity-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-No eres un mal chico muchacho, solo espero que mi niño no se meta en problemas

-Yo…

-No me digas porque lo hiciste, imagino que tuviste tus razones, solo no hagas sufrir a esa niña-se fue dejándome solo

Me tire a la cama deseando el tiempo pasara rápido

.

.

.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que me había casado con Serenity a pesar que nos llevábamos algo mejor.. (No hablábamos) aun estaba esa carga pesada entre ella y yo, los sábados yo me quedaba con Hotaru y ella con Helios nos poníamos de acuerdo para llegar juntos a casa de Artemis

Estaba terminando de arreglarme pues era la gala anual de la fundación, Serenity se veía realmente hermosa, tenia un vestido en color rosa palido que se ajustaba a sus curvas y unos zapatos en color plata altísimos

Yo terminaba de ajustarme el Armani gris, sentí su mirada a través del espejo y sonreí

-¿ves algo que te guste?-le dije alzando una ceja

-Nada que venga de ti puede gustarme..

-Vámonos ya Artemis debe estar impaciente

-¿Cómo sigue tu niña?-pregunto con verdadera preocupación Hotaru había estado interna desde el fin de semana las malditas quimioterapias no estaban funcionando y necesitábamos un donante ya… lastimosamente ni Mina, ni yo éramos compatibles

-Mañana le darán de alta porque ya esta mejor-me solte el nudo de la corbata por quinta vez

-Permíteme-se levanto del tocador y camino hacia mi –sube la cabeza-tomo los dos extremos de la corbata negra y empezó a hacer el nudo –Listo-por un momento me quede enganchado en sus ojos y ella en los míos

-Te ves muy hermosa-le dije mirando sus labios, de un momento a otro me apetecía besarla

-¡Chicos!-la voz de Luna fue mi salvación a la mas grande estupidez que hubiese podido cometer, si besaba a Serenity de vez en vez para engañar a las personas, pero no era idiota cada vez los besos cobraban mas fuerza –Tu padre esta impaciente –dijo mirándome fijamente

Serenity salió delante dejándome con Luna

-No la hagas sufrir chico-me dijo antes de salir

El salón del hotel Imperial estaba perfectamente decorado y abarrotado de gente, el maestro de ceremonia abrió la gala dándole paso a Artemis que dijo un pequeño discurso, había llamado a Minako y me había dicho que Hotaru estaba bien pero que quería que fuese a contarle un cuento

-¿Sucede algo?-me dijo Serenity mientras tomaba mi sexta copa de champaña-si sigues bebiendo así te vas a emborrachar

-No quiero estar aquí-e dije

-Ni yo, pero esta es nuestra vida, además tu padre te necesita aquí –a veces quería contarle que yo no era Endimión quizás podíamos llegar a ser amigos, cuando quería la princesa del hielo era tratable

-el se desenvuelve bien -dije bebiendo de mi copa

Su celular sonó y ella lo saco de su diminuta cartera-Es Helios, voy al jardín

Había visto a Darwin desde que había llegado no despegaba la mirada de Serenity, por eso ella estaba con Artemis con luna o conmigo, así que cuando ella salio hacia el jardín y el la siguió decidí ir tras el

-¡que haces idiota!-le grito mientras ella lo miraba asustada-sabes que el mocoso pagara por todo lo que haces, me entere que restringiste mis cuentas en WCorp

_Darwin estas gastando demasiado en el

-A ti no debe importarte, Mira Serenity quiero todo como lo tenía para ya, si no

-Si No que! –dijo ella zafándose

-El mocoso se ira con su padre

-Eso nunca

-No me tientes

-eres un maldito parasito de mierda si mi padre estuviera vivo-el levanto la mano para pegarle y yo se la detuve

-Ni te atrevas…-le dije con voz dura

-Endimión hijo, estos son problemas familiares te pido por favor..

-Darwin-lo corté –es la segunda vez que te digo esto, tu le pones una mano encima a MI ESPOSA y vas a tener serios y grandes problemas-solté su mano despectivamente –Desaparécete-rugi al verlo

Darwin palidecido antes de irse

-Gracias pero yo podía sola-dijo Serenity acariciándose el brazo por donde Caos la había sujetado

-Si lo había visto

-Ya te di las gracias

-¿que es lo que escondes Serenity Winston?-le dije pagado a su oreja

-Nada que te trasnoche…

-Perdón-no se porque demonios lo hacia –Yo lo lamento

-¿Qué lamentas?

-La escuela, lo que paso-definitivamente habia mas alcohol en mis venas que sangre –Todo, yo fui un bastardo

-Lo fuiste…

-¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

-Yo…

-Por favor-la pegue a mi-perdóname por mentirte

-Endimión

-Por engañarte pero sobre todo perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-tome su cuello con una mano e impacte mis labios con los de ella llevaba toda la jodida noche deseando con probar sus labios

Por primera vez ella no se resistió, me beso igual de lento y pausado, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y agradecí la altura de los zapatos ya que no debía agacharme. Mi lengua recorrió sus labios y ella los entre abrió en una invitación silenciosa, una que yo acepte inmediatamente

Mis pantalones se encogieron un poco cuando su cuerpo caliente se pego al mío y de su boca salió un gemido de satisfacción antes que mi lengua acariciara la suya

Este había sido nuestro beso mas largo y yo me estaba dando cuenta de algo me gustaba besarla y me gustaba mucho

..

..

.

.

Dios no se ni como llegue aquí como fue que estos dos terminaron besándose… tres meses en tres meses pasan muchas cosas Sera que alguien trae a la princesa del hielo de regreso….. Veremos, Chicas como siempre gracias por el apoyo espero de corazón les haya gustado, perdonen mis errores gramaticales, voy a tomar un curso de español jajaja XD, como saben me voy de viaje a mi casita necesito un poquito de amor y mi mami mi papi y mi perro me apapachan bastante jajaja No se cuando será el próximo cap, estare sin compu, espero que sea pronto….Besos

Aryam


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T., yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

_**Nota de Autor… Atención FIC SIN BETA…. ASÍ QUE HASTA LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS SON MIOS MUACK!**_

**La Mujer de mi Hermano **

Mis manos se ciñeron aun mas a su cintura mientras sentía sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello, estaba disfrutando de su sabor, de la textura de su lengua cuando sentimos un leve carraspeo detrás de nosotros

Me separe de Serenity a regañadientes…

-Vaya, pero miren a los tortolos que me he encontrado en el jardín –dijo una mujer de largos cabellos azulados era hermosa, muy hermosa, pero había algo en ella que …

-Berjerite-Dijo Serenity alejándose de mi, trate por todos los medios de recordar a la mujer que tenia frente a mi pero me sentía mareado y no sabia si era por el beso o las champaña

-Así que el matrimonio va bien –dijo ella caminando hacia nosotros-Al final te quedaste con Oinc cerdita Winston

Cerre los ojos mirando bien a la mujer-Yo…

-Me habían dicho que esto era un contrato que …

-¿Dónde esta tu marido? Tuviste que salir a buscar a quien joder, me dijeron que están muy mal y que Zafiro te pidió el divorcio, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que el te deje?-La mujer la miro con tanta ira que por un momento temí por la vida de Serenity -¿Por qué en vez de estar interesada en el matrimonio de los demás le hechas una mirada al tuyo y dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa?-sii esa era mi gatita. Dios me encantaba verla así

-Tu..

-Yo nada, me voy adentro deben estar buscándonos-me miro-¿vienes o te quedas? -mire nuevamente a la mujer que estaba frente a mi y a Serenity antes de tomar la mano que ella me ofrecia y que ella empezara a caminar en dirección al salón

-Wao-dije mientras la seguía, ella me solto apenas atravesamos al salón -¿Y ahora porque estas molesta conmigo?-dije al notar que ella se veía enojada-¿tuve algo que ver con esa mujer?-mierda el perro Shields era un maldito perro bastardo

-Sabes que Endimión has algo bueno por mi vida una sola vez y ¡déjame en paz! –grito antes de desaparecer entre las personas, me encogi de hombros antes de ir al bar, de un momento a otro quería una copa, mi celular sono en el preciso momento que iba a pedir una al barman

-papi-hotaru hablo desde el otro lado de la línea-puedes contalme el cuento de las plincesas que viven en el mal

-¿La sirenita amor?-pregunte tontamente

-Ese papiiii, ¿tas en una fiesta?-aparte el auricular de mi oído la música estaba considerablemente alta, así que camine de vuelta al jardín, solo no esperaba encontrarme con la mujer de cabellos azules, me sente en una de las bancas y empecé a relatar a mi hija el cuento de la sirenita

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en el celular sentía la respiración acompasada de mi hija ¿Dónde estaba Minako?, cerre la llamada y presione el puente de mi nariz, iba a entrar de nuevo al salón cuando la mujer que serenity llamo Berjerite se planto frente a mi

-Entonces eres feliz con cerdito Winston

-Hoy no-dije hastiado, quería irme a casa con mi hija darle unos cuantos besos y dormir junto a ella, estaba empezando a darme migraña y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que significaba esta mujer en la vida del sr todopoderoso-No estoy para idioteces, dame permiso-iba a pasar frente a ella cuando su mano se cerro en mi brazo

-Acaso ya no recuerdas cuando gemías gracias a mi-su otra mano paso por mi cuello quedando frente a mi

Lo dicho el tipo era un tumba locas… Eso o la tenia de oro Joder había una mujer en este país con la que el no hubiese estado, ¿aparte de mi hermana?

Tome la mano que acariciaba mi nuca con delicadeza y la aparte de allí-se que tenemos mucho tiempo de no vernos desde que me case con Zaf, pero ahora estoy en proceso de divorcio y yo-

-Berjerite-la corte-yo apenas tengo tres meses de casado y créeme no hay nadie que me haga gemir mas que el estrecho y cálido centro de mi esposa-perro bastardo re potenciado a mil –así que si me disculpas voy a buscar a MI ESPOSA y a follarla en alguna habitación de este maldito hotel-no sabia si me estaba metiendo en algún lio con don supremo, pero odiaba las mujeres regaladas, ¡Jesús! esta mujer estaba casada

Camine dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al salón busque a Serena con la mirada pero no la hallaba por ningún lugar, no hasta que observe la pista de baile y la vi

Su cuerpo se movía acompasadamente mientras estaba completamente pegada a un imbécil vestido de azul turquí, el dijo algo sobre su cabeza a lo que ella asintió y se pego mas a el

Les juro por la vida de mi hija que fue como ver al maldito diablo en persona mostrándome el dedo del medio, estaba dispuesto a ir a ella y alejarla del maldito bastardo de cabello negro que la tenia abrazada como si fuese de su propiedad. Pero cuando empecé a caminar en su dirección una pequeña vocecita me detuvo

_En serio son esposos, ¿Cómo es que tu te llamas?...Te lo recuerdo tu eres Darién Chiba, el pobre barman que vive para salvar a su hija _

Gire sobre mis talones antes de caminar hacia el bar y pedir una copa de whisky necesitaba algo mas fuerte que una simple copa de champaña

Mi mirada se enfocaba en la pareja frente a mi en la pista de baile, la música había cambiado y ahora ella reía aun entre los brazos de ese hombre y yo estaba que mandaba a estallar el jodido hotel, conmigo ella nunca reía así

Sentí mi teléfono sonar y conteste de mala manera

-Que demonios quiere-dije sabiendo perfectamente quien era el que estaba del otro lado del auricular

-Cuida tu tono

-O que va venir a hacerse cargo de su matrimonio, No me joda señor Shields

-Voy a obviar el tono que has utilizado conmigo Chiba, Artemis debió haberte hecho algo muy, muy malo para que cargues con ese genio de perros

-Que necesita Señor Shields

-¿Dónde estas?

-En la gala de la fundación

-¿Y la gorda Winston?

-Por ahí..

-Espero que ya hayas cumplido con lo que te pedi y te la hayas llevado a la cama, para esos estoy pagándote lo que te pago

-Le recuerdo que usted me esta pagando para que yo, finja ser usted en su matrimonio, no para que meta el pito en el coño de su esposa-¡alcohol que liberador eres!

-Maldita sea Chiba vuelves a hablarme así y te juro por todo lo sagrado que

-¡Que!-lo rete-Dejémonos de estupideces señor Shields usted me necesita tanto a mi como yo el dinero que usted me paga, así que no me venga con estupideces de que le debo el oro y el moro, soportar a su padre es una jodida porquería y su mujer no es una santa paloma

No pude seguir hablando porque lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de que habían colgado

Suspire pesadamente antes de caminar hacia la parejita feliz, estaba quedando frente a los socios como un maldito cornudo… a efectos técnicos Shields estaba quedando como uno

-Buenas noches-susurre a la parejita, el hombre paro abruptamente el baile antes de mirarme con aprensión

-Eran buenas-bufo por lo bajo, sentía como mil miradas estaban puestas en mi humanidad, incluso podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Artemis, pero la única que me importaba ahora era la del engendro enclenque que tenia al frente

-Resulta que ahora son mejores, -sonreí sardónicamente tal cual como lo hacia Shields-Quiero bailar con mi esposa y me temo que tu estas quitándole su valioso tiempo-detalle al hombre con mi mirada, cabello negro, ojos azules similares a los mios un poco mas bajo que yo y definitivamente mas delgado y menos apuesto por supuesto

-Endimión –Serena trato de hablar pero le di una mirada de esas que no daban lugar a replicas

-Si esta conmigo es porque tu presencia le repugna-aprete las manos dispuesto a mandar a la mismísima mierda al hijo de puta que me sonreía como victorioso, cuando Serenity tomo mi mano

-Vamos a Bailar, fue bueno verte Seiya-dijo en un susurro antes de separarme del idiota

Caminamos un par de pasos antes de que ella envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y empezara a moverse, su cuerpo se sentía tenso y una mala mueca de felicidad adornaba su rostro

-Te veias mas feliz estando con el

-Cállate y baila Endimión, todos nos estaban mirando-bufo antes de pegar su cabeza en mi pecho y actuar como una mujer locamente enamorada

-Así que por eso lo hiciste-declare antes de estrechar su cintura y pegarla más a mi

-Puedes dejar la escenita de marido celoso, no te va, y ¿Por qué mas lo haría? Tu padre nos miraba y aquí hay accionistas de Wcorp así que había que colocar la mejor mascara y hacer lo que se supone que debia hacer

El dj cambio la música nuevamente por una balada romántica, Serenity se tenso un poco mas antes de suspirar fuertemente, detuve el baile y ella despego su cabeza de mi pecho, sin pensar mi mano tomo su barbilla dejándome envolver por las letras de Celine Dion, mi cabeza bajo un poco antes de capturar sus labios con los mios y retomar el baile, ella lucho un poco pero luego sus labios se movieron acompasados contra los mios su mano subió hasta posarla en mi nuca y profundizar un poco mas el beso

Nos movíamos al compas de la melodía, era como si me hubiese trasportado y solo estuviéramos ella y yo, su boca tenia un ligero sabor a vodka, tantee mi lengua entre sus labios y ella me dio el acceso esperado, apreté mi amarre en su cintura y arremetí en contra de su boca esta vez mas fuerte

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Sentía mis pantalones encogerse mientras los pezones de Serena tallaban mi pecho, la cancion cambio a otra un poco mas fuerte y fue el momento de reventar la burbuja

Estábamos en un salón con cerca de mil personas, estaba bebido y lo más importante yo debía hacerle daño a esa mujer

Me separe un poco de ella viendo sus labios hinchados por mi beso la vi abrir sus ojos antes de mirarme con tanta ira, su mano dejo mi nuca antes de empinarse y darme un ligero beso, fue mas como un picoteo, acaricio mi mejilla en una caricia que debía verse de lo más tierna, pero yo que la tenia enfrente podía ver el odio que profesaban sus ojos

-Corte-dijo en voz baja antes de separarse completamente de mi y caminar en dirección a donde quedaba la recepción del hotel

La mire sin entender ¿Corte?...¿Corte?, mire a mi alrededor varias personas me observaban disimuladamente otras tan abiertas como le era posible…Corte, una escena.

Volví al bar y pedí una nueva copa, cuando me la entregaron mire hacia las mesas encontrando al idiota que hasta hacia unos minutos estaba bailando con ella, alce la copa y me la tome a su salud

No vi a Serena en un largo, largo tiempo era casi media noche y yo sentía que las horas caminaban a paso de tortuga, mi visión empezaba a ser extraña y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba

-Estas completamente ebrio-bufo Artemis a mi lado

-Déjame en paz viejo-murmure

-¿Sabes donde esta tu esposa acaso?

-Follando en alguna habitación –respondí socarronamente-No lo se-bebí lo ultimo que quedaba de mi copa - ni me importa

-Pensé que tu y ella se estaban llevando bien-dijo con voz cansina

-Vez y tu insistes que estudie medicina, joder somos buenos actores no Artemis

-Voy a decirle al sr Hino que te lleve a casa antes que hagas uno de tus acostumbrados showcitos –me tomo por el brazo levantándome de la silla no estaba completamente ebrio pero que se me reventara mañana la cabeza si no había dos Artemis frente a mi

Camine trastabillando hasta llegar a la recepción donde una Serena con los ojos algo irritados me esperaba

-Yo lo llevare a Casa, te puedes por favor encargar de disculparme con mi tío- dijo mirando a Artemis

-Claro que si hija, discúlpame tu a mi por…-ella se encogió de hombros antes que Artemis me llevara hasta el coche

-Cuando pienso que no puedes decepcionarme mas, tu me muestras lo equivocado que estoy Endimión si tan solo tu hermano estuviese aquí…-Hermano, el bastardo tenia un hermano, deje que mi cabeza se recostara en el asiento del coche, ¿a que hora se habían escapado los elefantes de zoológico y se habían instalado en mi cabeza?

Sentí como Serena se sentaba a mi lado y suspiraba fuertemente

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-pregunte

-Que te importa-dijo despectivamente

-Estabas con el ¿verdad? –caí en cuenta que había perdido de vista al imbécil luego de brindar a su salud

-Porque no eres como un ebrio normal, te callas y te duermes hasta que lleguemos a casa

-El es el padre de tu hijo –dije un poco más fuerte. Serena se tensiono completamente a mi lado mientras el sr Hino nos veía por el retrovisor

-Eres un idiota-susurro

Pero no había que serlo para darse cuenta que ese niño era prácticamente igual al tal Seiya y yo estaba que ardía por dentro los ojos me pesaban horrores así que los cerré y le di la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños…

Esta noche había sido una jodida mierda…

.

.

.

Se que no es lo que muchas esperaban saben que con este fic la inspiración se tarda horrores, no tengo cabeza para mirarlas ni excusas validas mas que El Contrato me ha Absorbido y exprimido cada una de mis neuronas, agradezco al cielo que solo faltan dos capis, solo espero que pueda retomar este fic porque se los juro chicas que en mi cabeza esta completamente desarrollado, hoy hubieron mas besos Wiiiii, algo me dice que Serena siempre ha estado enamorada de Endimión y Darién ya esta empezando a sentir cositas, esperemos que el muso trate de ser mas buenito y no demore otros tres meses para darles un cap.

Son muchas las veces que he querido borrarlo pero ustedes, que están ahí me impiden hacerlo, no soy de historias inconclusas y ninguna quedara así

He estado publicando en Crepúsculo porque son historias que primero fueron SyD chicas este es mi fandom, por mas bulling, malas vibras y anónimos que hayan yo no me ire de aquí al menos hasta no acabar este fic, 9-11 y haya sacado de mi cabeza a Enseñame, Obsecion y la Viuda de la Mafia así que hay Aryam para rato

Me despido no sin antes darle las gracias y pedirles que se pasen por el capitulo final de La Princesa de la Oscuridad un mini fic de 4 capis

Besitos

Aryam..


	14. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

Hola mis nenas, se que muchas estaran pensando que es un cap lamento decepcionarlas, es una simple nota de autor que subo aquí porque siento que les he fallado, La Mujer de mi hermano, (LMDMH) no lo he podido actualizar en mucho tiempo, primero El Contrato me absorvio barbaramente, Luego Dark e Instruyeme ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, con 9-11 es otro cantar estaba emparejando las historias (Recuerdame/Crepusculo) con esta ya solo falta un cap, para nadie es un secreto que escribir este fic es dificil aunque la idea este clara en mi cabeza, asi que voya dejar esto en manos de ustedes Continuo escribiendo este fic cuando el muso este de ganas (porque el muy se manda solo) O simplemente lo borramos y esperamos a que yo acabe todas las locuras que tiene mi cabeza y luego lo continuo.

Dejo esto en sus manos porque he escuchado muchos rumores acerca de mi calidad en FF Sailor Moon, mis fic en Crepusculo son los mismos que ya estan en este Fandon, asi que chicas espero sus respuestas dependiendo a lo que respondan sabre que decisión tomar

Gracias

Aryam Shields


End file.
